Two Options
by AleryaLeveilli
Summary: When she is rejected from being the clan heiress, Hinata has to choose between two equally unappealing choices. What could happen, and will anyone be willing to help her out? Not related to my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I can't resist, I want to start putting this one up. This story is completely unrelated to my other Naruto works, but I will have some similar elements, such as the past I made up for Uzumaki Kushina. I had this idea a few months ago, and now have over ninety pages written in a notebook, with no signs of stopping yet. Some of the things in here may seem a but extreme, but there is a method to the madness, and this is called Fan fiction for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto, I'm just playing with ideas and characters here.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata lay on the floor of the Hyuuga family dojo, panting and totally exhausted. Her coat had long since been removed and now bruises and closed tenketsu showed clearly, a stark contrast to her porcelain pale skin.

"Hinata, get up," Neji hissed at her. He had been the only family member to not beat her up when he sparred with her, trying to give her a chance to show off her new skills and custom jutsu, which would hopefully impress the clan elders. It hadn't worked, she was too injured and chakra depleted to pull them off. She could tell by the looks on the elders' faces that they knew Neji had softened his blows. He would pay for that later.

_What would Naruto do? _The thought flashed through her mind. Remembering how her crush fought on, even when his back was against a wall and it seemed certain that he would lose, Hinata was finally able to summon her remaining strength and stand up on her feet again. _I won't give up. I refuse to! Even if it doesn't impress the clan elders or my father, I will feel better because I have taken a step in the right direction._

"Enough!" one of the elders called out. "We are finished evaluating your performance, Hinata. Wash your face and we will send a messenger for you when we have made our decision." The clan elders filed out of the dojo, Hiashi being the last to leave.

"You have improved measurably, daughter," he whispered, "Your stamina is impressive, being able to spar with three members of our clan back to back without stopping. Good job. Neji, I wish you had been the first to fight her. You gave her the chance to show her skills, unlike her other opponents." He left, leaving Hinata and Neji alone.

"You definitely impressed your father," Neji said, trying to reassure his cousin. "That is a good sign."

"The rest of the elders didn't look impressed. It's because I failed to take Hanabi down when her side was wide open. Is it weakness to not want to hurt my little sister? I am disgusted by all of the bickering and fighting in the clan. I don't want to make it worse by injuring my closest family members."

Neji sighed, he was as well, but his hands were tied. Hinata was the only one who had the power to change their clan right now, with her position as the heiress. But that might change after tonight with the decision of the clan elders.

The two of them washed their faces and headed to the hallway outside of the elders' council chambers. Neji would be accompanying Hinata, outwardly as her protector, but secretly for moral support. Ever since Naruto had literally beaten the sense into him during the Chunin Exams, he had become Hinata's closest friend and confidant inside of the Hyuuga compound.

After forty minutes, the door opened and an elder gestured for them to come inside.

"Hyuuga Hinata, it is the decision of this council that, despite the improvements you have made, your skills are not at the level expected of the next head of the Hyuuga Clan. You are, as of today, stripped of your position and title as clan heiress. Hyuuga Hanabi will now carry the position and title."

Hinata took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "And what is to be my new position? Will you brand me with the Caged Bird seal and place me in the Branch House?"

"No, that will not be your fate. You have two choices before you, Hinata," her paternal grandmother, Hyuuga Haruka explained.

"What are they?"

"On you fourteenth birthday, you will be branded with the Caged Bird seal and betrothed to Yamada Tarou, a nobleman in the Land of Fire, and married to him on your fifteenth birthday."

"I know that name," Neji hissed, "He is three years older than your father!"

_No! I don't want to be married to someone older than my father! I want to marry someone my age, preferably with blonde hair and blue eyes._ Keeping her face composed, Hinata resolutely asked, "What is my other choice?"

Hiashi spoke up, "If there is a ninja in this village willing to be bonded to you, you must be married by the end of the month, and you will not be branded. However, this must be a true marriage, not some name-only thing to protect you. If he divorces you, you will automatically be branded and end up in the Hyuuga Branch House, never to marry again. Another condition is that you must be carrying your husband's child by your sixteenth birthday, unless either one of you is proven to be infertile, and it is signed off by a proven and competent medical ninja."

"Married within a month? What kind of choices are these?" Neji hotly demanded.

"You forget your place, Neji," Haruka said, her tone gently warning her grandson.

"My place is to protect Hinata. I don't care if she isn't the clan heiress anymore. This isn't much of a choice Hinata has. Can't she at least have until her fourteenth birthday? Why does she only have a month?"

"To prove her dedication to Konoha and her chosen profession as a kunoichi," another elder, Hyuuga Masato said. "If she want to stay here and remain a shinobi, she has to show it."

"If there are any ninja in this village who would be willing to be saddled with a talentless, worthless kunoichi such as yourself," Hyuuga Norio sneered at Hinata.

Hinata gulped, but stood her ground. "I am not worthless," she quietly stated, "I am a kunoichi of Konoha who has completed several successful missions."

"We are finished here," Hiashi announced, "Everyone, except for Hinata and Neji, leave." All of the council members filed out of the room. When the room was finally empty, Hiashi turned to the two young Genin. "I tried to give you more time, Hinata, but the elders wouldn't hear of it. Many of them say you are too gentle and kindhearted, like your mother, which is inappropriate of the future clan head."

"And have they forgotten that Hitomi-basan was a member of the most successful two-man team the ANBU Black Ops has ever had?" Neji replied.

"Kitsune and Raven," Hinata nodded, "Kaasan showed me their masks when I was little. Kitsune was her best friend, in addition to being her team mate."

"What happened to Kitsune?" Neji asked, sounding curious. He had heard the name, but had no clue to Kitsune's fate. All he knew was that he had never met her, not even at Hitomi's funeral.

"She died the night the Kyuubi attacked, both her and her husband. What is Kitsune's real name, Otousan?"

Hiashi pulled a photo album out of his desk that was pushed against the wall and handed it to the two. He opened it up to a team picture that was missing the sensei and and pointed to the red-haired girl with a katana strapped to her back. "This is her, the Katana Mistress of Konoha, Red Whirlpool, and the top prankster this village has ever seen, until the appearance of your friend, Naruto..."

Haruka poked her head back inside, "Hiashi, we need to inform Hanabi of this new development."

"Hiashi-sama," Neji spoke up, "Hinata-sama and I wish to do some intense training as well as take care of some personal business. May we have permission to leave the compound for a week's time?"

"Yes, as long as you stay within the village walls. You may keep the photo album, Hinata. I have many more memories of your mother than you do, so I think you need it more. Good luck, you two."

Once Hiashi had left, Hinata found a photo with just the red-haired girl. Pulling it out of it's protective sleeve, she saw her mother's elegant script on the back and began to read out loud. "'This is my best friend and teammate, Uzumaki Kushina. Birthplace, the now-destroyed Uzugakure no Sato. Age at time of picture, eleven. Rank, Genin (Though she insists not for long). Favorite food, ramen. Hobbies, pulling pranks, training, and annoying the guys (especially the top ninja of our year, Namikaze Minato). Nindo, Never give up, and Do my best to protect my friends, so they don't know the pain I went through when my family was killed. Kushina's entire family was killed and her original village was destroyed by Iwa ninja when she was eight years old.'"

"Uzumaki?" Neji breathed in disbelief.

"Favorite food is ramen, and her hobbies are pranking and training," Hinata whispered. She flipped the picture over again and studied the girl closely. There it was. "She has the same smile as Naruto-kun, well, one of his real smiles, not his fake ones."

"How can it be? I don't think it is a coincidence," Neji mused, also studying the picture, trying to confirm his cousin's words.

"She must be Naruto-kun's mother! They have similar personality traits and nindo, some similar features, and the same last name!" Hinata blurted out excitedly, which was highly unusual for her. She was very tired and sore, along with having a massive, migraine-level headache, so she wasn't acting like herself. The fact she found a connection between her self and her crush also helped.

"I have an idea, Hinata," Neji said, "That just might get you with the one you like, and foil the elder's little plot for you. I just need you to do one thing for me in return."

"What, Neji-niisan?"

"Don't tell anyone I played matchmaker between you and Naruto. I do have a reputation I need to keep up." He sighed. "Grab the album and pack a few things. Then we'll go to the store and find Naruto. Do you mind cooking dinner for four people tonight? Tenten has offered to let me crash at her home whenever I get fed up with the clan, so we can stay with her for the week. I just hope she'll let us use the kitchen tonight. This could be interesting."

* * *

A/N, take two: There is a reason why the Hyuuga clan council gave Hinata an option that would be impossible to complete, and you will find out later, so please don't flame me over it. I like the idea of Neji being a schemer, it just seems to fit his personality so well. Like I always say, if you don't like, no one is making you read this! You don't need to tell me you hate it or flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I couldn't resis, so here is the next chapter. Let's see what Neji's plan was, and since Naruto is the number one unpredictable ninja, how badly will he have to adjust it? Who knows. Oh, by the way, this starts after the final filler arc of the series, per-time skip, but before Jiraiya leaves with Naruto. Ah, the power of Authors and fan fiction. I wonder if Kishimoto ever reads any of this stuff?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just some random plot lines, and an enjoyment of messing with character's minds.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was finished with a day of hard training. He was starving and his frog wallet was full, meaning he was headed for Ichiraku's! He wasn't thinking about much, other than his stomach and wondering when Ero-Sennin would get back and take him on his training trip.

"Naruto!"

He turned around to see Neji and Hinata walking towards him. "Hey, Neji, Hinata, what's up?  
"Nothing much," Neji replied, "How are you doing?"

"I just finished up training and I'm going to Ichiraku's for dinner."

"N-n-naruto-kun, we were wondering if you would like to eat with Neji-niisan and me tonight? I'll be making dinner, but if it tastes terrible, I'll make up for it by buying you lunch tomorrow at Ichiraku's," Hinata asked. Naruto was stunned. She barely stuttered and wasn't turning red! Maybe Hinata wasn't sick today. "C-c-consider it to be my apology for hitting you on that mission to recover the chest."

"Aw, it's no big deal, Hinata. Sakura hits me all the time, no matter what the reason is."

Hinata stiffened, "That's not right. She's your teammate, she should only be hit you when you are sparring, no other time. If Shino and I hit Kiba every time he did something stupid, he wouldn't be able to help with missions most of the time. Let me guess, she never hit Sasuke."

"Yeah, you're right about her never hitting Sasuke," Naruto replied, a little dumbfounded by Hinata's outburst. Even Neji was looking a little stunned.

_Maybe I overdid it with that pep talk, _the Hyuuga genius thought and then shook his head. _This is a step in the right direction. I just need Naruto to agree to have dinner with us. He needs to get to know Hinata better. I wish Tenten wasn't eating out with her parents tonight, we can't use her kitchen._

"Naruto, do you want to eat with us?" Neji rather pointedly asked.

"Sure, you are a good cook, Hinata. Will we be eating at your home?"

"Actually, we were wondering if we could eat at yours," Neji said, "We are having some problems with our clan right now and thought it would be best if we cleared out of there for a week. Do you mind?"

"No, but my apartment is a bit of a mess right now." Naruto was confused, but that was nothing new. He had talked with Hinata a bit outside of missions and felt she was a good friend, even if she was a little shy and weird. Neji, on the other hand, was still a bit of a stiff. _Why are they asking me and not one of their teammates?_

"Please, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, and held up a full grocery bag. "I already have everything I need, and if you think your apartment is bad, you have no idea what Neji-niisan's room looks like."

"Hinata-chan, I've been busy and haven't had time to clean it!"

"In the past month? Be grateful Otousan hasn't seen it, or worse, Hanabi-chan and Haruka-obaasan," Hinata replied with a giggle.

Neji growled and ground his teeth together. He had been meaning to clean his room, eventually. Most people would find it hard to believe that a perfectionist like Hyuuga Neji was a total slob.

Naruto began laughing at the look on Neji's face. _Wow, is Hinata making fun of Neji? Is Neji being nice to Hinata? What is going on here? Am I having a weird dream because I fell asleep at the training grounds again? Wow, Hinata is pretty when she smiles. I wish she would smile more often._

"Maybe my apartment is worse than Neji's room, but it will be clean in a few minutes, thanks to Kage Bushins! Let's go!"

The three of them headed to Naruto's apartment, ignoring the occasional glares that people gave the hyperactive blonde. Neji glared back when he caught people and Hinata empathized with Naruto. At least these people were random strangers, not his family. Once they were at their destination,, Naruto stopped them at the door.

"Can you wait out here for a few minutes, please? I just need to straighten things up a bit." With that he went inside, but Neji and Hinata still caught a glimpse of the mess it was.

The two Hyuuga Genin could hear through the door, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Okay everyone, we need to get this place cleaned up right now!"

"Including the bathroom?"

"Yes, definitely the bathroom. Check the milk, it might be bad." A flurry of scuffles, bangs, and other random noises were heard, along with comments from various Naruto clones.

"Where is the bathroom cleaner?"

"Ugh, what died in the fridge? I am not cleaning that."

"Yes, you are!"

"I need another vacuum bag!"

"Hey, I wanted to dust."

"Too bad, I already am. Go clean the windows."

"Where are the towels?"

"Stop arguing, everyone. Neji and Hinata are outside waiting for us!"

"He's right, hurry up!"

"You're not our boss!"

"Yes, I am. I'm the original! Shut up and start working!"

Hinata began to giggle while Neji smirked. "I wonder what it will look like once they are all done."

"If it looks halfway decent, Niisan, maybe you should ask if he could teach you the Kage Bushin Jutsu. You'll need the help cleaning your room."

"Hmm, now I have another reason to make Jonin as soon as possible," Neji mused, "Only Jonin are allowed to learn the Kage Bushin Jutsu."

"What's the other reason?"

"My sanity," Neji deadpanned. Hinata burst out laughing right as Naruto opened the door.

"Come on in! What's so funny, Hinata?"

"Neji-niisan's reasons for making Jonin, to learn Kage Bushin to help clean his room, and to save his sanity."

"Oh, you don't like Gai-sensei?"

"He is an excellent sensei, but his training methods are insane. Trust me, you don't want to know," Neji defended himself. Naruto's laughter joined Hinata's in the small hallway. "What is so funny about that? Or did Hanabi put my hair in pigtails again when I wasn't watching? Oh, no." _Why on earth did I mention that Hanabi has done that to practice her stealth? Why do they find that so amusing?_

"Neji, what's funny is to realize you actually have a personality behind that emotionless Hyuuga exterior," Naruto replied once he was able to breath again. "Why would Hanabi put your hair in pig tails?"

"So he would match his teammate," Hinata replied. "She did it to him when he was meditating, and he didn't even notice it until Tenten pointed it out to him."

_It's confirmed. I either really overdid that pep talk or this is someone using a Henge. I think I have created a monster. What has gotten into Hinata? Is she so tired and preoccupied with that headache she can't even be nervous around Naruto? That must be some headache._ "Shall we go inside so we can eat? It is kind of hard to cook in a hallway."

"Neji the stiff has returned," Naruto mock-whispered to Hinata.

"He'll loosen up again, once he's no longer embarrassed," she replied, "Where's the kitchen so I can get to work, Naruto-kun?"

"This way." He glanced at the bag, "Vegetables?

"I know you don't like them, but please try them, for me?" she asked, "They will taste different, I promise."

Naruto was shocked. _Is Hinata giving me the Sad Puppy Eyes Jutsu?_ "Sure, I promise I'll try them."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." With that, Hinata got to work, cutting, slicing, and cooking.

Naruto walked over to Neji, "What has gotten into Hinata? She's acting very weird for her. She's not stuttering or turning red or anything like that!"

Neji shrugged, "I don't know, but my guess is that she is dealing with so many different things right now, she's too preoccupied to be nervous around you. She's also tired with an extremely bad headache. Maybe she is just too distracted to be shy around you."

"Shy around me? Why?"

Neji sighed and nodded, "Naruto, you don't have a clue that Hinata likes you, do you?"

"Of course she does, we're friends." Naruto's oblivious face showed that he had no clue what Neji was insinuating.

Smack! Neji's hand met his hitai-ite. "She _likes_ you, Naruto. More than just a friend likes some one."

A light seemed to turn on in Naruto's head. "Is that why she's always turning red and fainting around me?"

_Finally! The knucklehead had a brain, and it works outside of combat situations! Incredible! I never thought he would get it so soon. Of course, I did pretty much have to spell it out in black and white for him to get it. _"Yes, that is why. Hinata is by nature very shy and timid, so she didn't say anything because she was scared that you would reject her or that she would hold you back."

Naruto's blue eyes showed that he understood what Neji was talking about. "No one believes in her, do they? Is that why she doesn't believe in herself?"

"Yes," Neji bluntly told him, "I'm pretty much the only person in our clan who doesn't put her down constantly, and I've only started being nicer to her, thanks to you. Hiashi-sama has also improved a bit as well. Kurenai-sensei, Shino, and Kiba do as well, but your support means the world to her. Do you remember how she reacted to your encouragement when she fought me during the Chunin exams?"

Naruto nodded in remembrance. "That's when she began to fight, instead of backing down, I remember. Shino told me during that mission to find the Bikochu beetle that there are two people Hinata wants to impress, her father and myself. That's why?"

"Partially. She sees a lot of similarities between the two of you. You both have felt alone, unwanted, and despised for who you are. She retreated into herself, becoming shy and timid. You refused to be beaten down, and never gave up. You forced people to notice you, and you didn't let them know when you were hurting. She wanted so badly to be able to do what you did, but she was too scared to do so. She also wanted to be your friend, but was afraid that she would drag you down and keep you from reaching your goals, because she believed that she was a failure. It's not that hard to understand, once you realize that she has been called a failure and a disappointment pretty much her whole life. It became even worse after her mother died."

"She was called that by her own family, the very ones who should have been supporting and helping her? They were the ones calling her useless?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded in confirmation. "I'd prefer having no family at all then one like the two of you have!"

_Good, he is coming to her defense. It is because he understands how she feels. That means he may be willing to help her, _Neji mused. Further conversation was stalled because right then Hinata called out, "Dinner is ready!"

Once they were all sitting down, Naruto took one bite and exclaimed, "This is amazing, Hinata! You are a great cook in addition to being a great ninja."

Hinata, predictably, blushed at the praise, "T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun."

Neji was studying his cousin when he noticed her arms were shaking, not from nerves, but as if from exhaustion. "Hinata, it is rather hot in here. Why don't you take off your coat?"

She looked panicked for a second, "Neji-niisan, remember?" she whispered.

"I know, but it will be okay," he reassured her.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked, concern coloring his tone.

"This," she replied, and pulled off her coat. The injuries looked even worse now. "This is the main reason Neji-niisan and I had to get out of the clan compound tonight."

Naruto was in shock as he realized the bruises weren't just on her hands and arms, but covered her whole body. _No one can hurt anyone like this and just get away with it. If there is a way to Help Hinata-chan, I will! Wait, Hinata-_chan_?_

Dinner passed quickly, with Naruto telling some stories of when he traveled with Jiraiya to bring Tsunade back to the village, hoping to make Hinata laugh. Once they were done eating, Neji volunteered to do the dishes. "Despite what my cousin says about the state of my room, I am competent at cleaning."

"Only if Tenten is nearby and armed," Hinata replied, her dark mood mostly gone for now. "Naruto-kun, I have something I want to show you. It's the reason we wanted you to have dinner with us tonight." Hinata reached back into her bag and pulled out her mother's photo album. "You have got to see this!"

* * *

A/N, take two: I know Hinata is a little OOC, but I also know from experince that when someone is in a lot of pain, they don't act like themselves. Like I said, the joys of fan fiction and messing with character's heads. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't think I have ever had a response like this. I can't resist, I am updating again, especially since I don't think I will be able to next week since i am going back home for a visit and don't think I'll be able to work on my stories. Read, enjoy, and Review! Thank you every one who has already!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I just play with the characters!

* * *

Naruto sat down next to Hinata on his old couch as she opened up the album so that it spread over their laps. Flipping through the pages quickly, she found the picture of eleven-year-old Kushina and pointed at it. "Do you have any idea who this person is?"

"Nope, not a clue," was Naruto's well-thought out reply.

"During the Third Shinobi War, she became well known as the Katana Mistress of Konoha."

"Oh, I've heard about her. Iruka-sensei mentioned her once in class. She is considered to be one of the best swordsmen that ever came from here. I think she was also in ANBU for a time. What about her?"

Hinata reached in and pulled the photograph out of its plastic, protective sleeve. "Read the back, my mom wrote it."

Naruto turned it over, slightly puzzled by Hinata's request. " This is my best friend and teammate, Uzumaki Kushina. Birthplace, the now-destroyed Uzugakure no Sato. Age at time of picture, eleven. Rank, Genin (Though she insists not for long). Favorite food, ramen. Hobbies, pulling pranks, training, and annoying the guys (especially the top ninja of our year, Namikaze Minato). Nindo, Never give up, and Do my best to protect my friends, so they don't know the pain I went through when my family was killed. Kushina's entire family was killed and her original village was destroyed by Iwa ninja when she was eight years old." Naruto flipped the picture over and stared at the smiling, red-haired girl. "We have the same family name," he whispered in wonder.

"It also seems like you two have similar personalities as well," Hinata added. "I brought this because I think Kushina could be your mother. You even have the same smile as her, the one you wear when you are truly happy, not faking it."

"I was never told the names of my parents," Naruto told her, unable to resist the hope that what Hinata said was true. "It might be a coincidence that I share her name."

"I don't think so, Naruto-kun. My mother wrote here that Kushina's entire family was killed. She was the last with the Uzumaki name, until you."

"Who was their Jonin sensei?"

"I don't know. I found one team picture, but the sensei wasn't there." Hinata began flipping through the album and finally found the official team photo, along with a surprise. "Tsunade-sama trained Kaasan!"

"No way," Naruto breathed.

Neji came into the living room when he heard Hinata's outburst, "What is it?"

"Baachan taught our mothers! She was their Jonin sensei!" Naruto excitedly said, pointing to the picture of Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Kushina, Hyuuga Hitomi, and a brown-haired Inuzuka girl. The writing on the back named her Mei.

"This is a surprise," Neji mused, "I don't ever recall hearing that Hitomi-basan was trained by a Sannin. All anyone ever talks about is her record with the ANBU, her and her partner Kitsune, also known as Uzumaki Kushina. Those clan elders are so stupid. They say that Hinata is unfit to be the clan heiress because she is so like Hitomi. However, Hitomi is one of the best shinobi to ever come from the Hyuuga clan in years."

"Maybe because I didn't have a friend like Kushina when I was younger, unlike Kaasan. Remember what people say? Kaasan began developing a new style of Juuken with Kushina's help, because traditional Juuken didn't fit her or her chakra type. Her mother, Yakore Keiko was a ninja with water affinity. Kaasan inherited her affinity and since Juuken is structured for earth affinities, Kaasan had difficulty learning it. Otousan mention last week that he should test my affinity, because if I have water also, it explains why I struggle with Juuken. But the clan elders didn't like Kaasan, because she was changing and adapting what they consider to be an already perfect fighting style. The style died with her, or I would have learned it."

"What are chakra affinities?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"You know how some jutsus use elements, like Sasuke's Kaiton attacks, or Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri, which is a Raiton jutsu?" Neji asked him.

"Um, yeah."

"All ninja have an element that corresponds to them and their chakra. I know that I have earth affinity, and it seems very probable that Hinata has water affinity. Wind is the rarest here in Konoha, but it is commonly found in Suna. Earth and Fire are commonly found here, with Lightning and Water right behind him."

Hinata shot a look at her cousin, "Neji-niisan, are you done with the dishes yet?"

"Almost," he muttered, "Did you have to use so many dishes?"

"Yes, or dinner wouldn't have tasted right. Hurry up now."

Neji looked at her closely, "Forget what the elders told you today, Imoutochan. Just relax and we'll worry about it tomorrow." He left to go back into the kitchen.

Naruto turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing the sad look on her face. "What did your clan elders do to you today, Hinata-chan?" _Why did I just call her that? Because she's sad and needs help, plus it sounds right, doofus!_

Hinata tried to remain calm, but his touch and the use of the affectionate -chan on her name unlocked the tears she had been holding back all evening. Her tears began flowing and she impulsively turned her head into his shoulder. Hinata sobbed out, "The elders made me fight three members of my clan in a row without stopping. Neji was the last one I fought. They then decided that I wasn't worthy of being the clan heiress and gave the position to my sister Hanabi. Unless I do something, on my fourteenth birthday, I will be branded with the Caged Bird seal. When I turn fifteen, I will be forced to marry someone older than my father."

Naruto was dumbstruck. _They are making Hinata do what? That's not right!_ "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"The only way you could help me stop them is if you marry me within a month, Naruto-kun," Hinata informed him with a slight, bitter laugh, contrasting oddly with her tear-stained face. "Who would want to marry a girl like me? What good am I?"

"I would! You're nice, sweet, a great cook, very cute, pretty, and a really good kunoichi." _Did I just say that?_

_ Did he just say that? _Hinata looked up at him with her tears still flowing, "Don't say anything you'll regret, Naruto-kun. This would be permanent, if it didn't work out, it would be very difficult for you to divorce me. The Hyuuga clan makes it almost impossible for someone to get divorced. Another condition is that I would have to be pregnant with your child within a few years. I wouldn't want you to marry me because you feel sorry for me. I'd want you to marry me because you feel something for me and don't want to lose me."

Naruto was stunned. _Hinata is very different from Sakura. What do I feel about her? Did I say that because I feel sorry for her or because I don't want to lose a friend like her? Oh, what am I thinking? She wouldn't want to marry me once she knows about the Kyuubi. _"What am I saying, Hinata? You wouldn't want to be even in the same room as me if you knew the truth about me." He could feel her stiffen.

"You're wrong," Hinata whispered, "I do know why most of the village despises you. Neji and I can both see that you have two different chakras. I know your birthday is October tenth, the same day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. When we looked up information on the Bijuu, we discovered something. You can't kill them, you can only seal them, either into objects or people. These people become known as Jinchuriki. I've known that you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune for months, Naruto-kun, and I am still your friend. Neji knows as well, and it has only increased his respect for you. You aren't the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. If you were, you wouldn't have fought the Shukaku during the invasion, you would have joined him in destroying Konoha. We haven't told anyone else, don't worry."

Hinata was feeling very tired after was pouring her heart out to her crush. Her headache was worsening, and now her stomach was starting to feel bad as well. Was it her, or was it very cold in the room all of a sudden?

Naruto was stunned. _Neji and Hinata know about the Kyuubi and they are still my friends? Now, how can I help save Hinata from her clan? Well, to do that, I'd have to marry her, but she doesn't want me to just because I feel sorry for her. She knows about the Kyuubi and still likes me, so she might be the only girl willing to marry me. Why am I thinking about marriage? I'm only thirteen, for crying out loud, and have never had a girlfriend! _Now Naruto was starting to get a headache.

Neji had heard everything from the kitchen. _Wow, this is moving much faster than I had planned. I can't believe she told him so soon. Naruto, please don't be an idiot and mess this up! You are the only person that I trust Hinata with._

"Hinata-chan, thank you," Naruto finally said. "One of my greatest fears is that my friends will abandon me once they find out the truth. I want to help you, Hinata, I really do, but can I think about it? You are one of my precious people and I don't want to see you sad. I like it when you smile."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered. _My stomach is feeling worse, like I need to throw up._ "Where's your bathroom?"

"Over there," he replied, and Hinata made a mad dash for it, her face starting to look a little green.

Neji came out of the kitchen, finally finished with the dishes. "Why did Hinata just do that?"

"I don't think she is feeling good at all," Naruto replied, right as they heard the sound of someone gagging. "That's not good." Both boys ran to the bathroom and opened the door to find Hinata throwing up.

Once she had emptied her stomach, Neji gave her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out with while Naruto put his hand on her forehead. It was burning. "You are very sick, Hinata-chan," he told her. Neji rolled his eyes, _Very astute, Captain Obvious._

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't want to be a burden. Now you'll get sick, Naruto-kun."

"No, I can't get sick, thanks to the furball. I'll be fine. Neji is the one you should be worried about."

"I can get a flu shot," Neji replied. "Hinata, it looks like you have that nasty flu that was in that town where you had your last mission. We can't stay with Tenten now, you'll get her whole family sick. We'll have to return to the clan compound."

"Neji, I don't want to go back to the compound. I'd rather go to the hospital," Hinata pleaded with him.

"She can stay here," Naruto said impulsively, "If she doesn't want to go home, I'm the perfect person. Trust me, you don't want to go to the hospital, the food there will just make you worse. I know from experience. I can't get sick, and no one else comes here anyways, so you can't get anyone else sick. It'll be fine. I could also run and grab Tsunade-baachan, maybe she has some medicine or nifty medical jutsu that would make you feel better."

"Send a Kage Bushin," Neji suggested. "Are you serious about her staying here?" Naruto nodded. "Then let's get her lying down and try to bring that fever down."

"Put her on my bed," Naruto said, "I just washed the sheets. I can sleep on the couch. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A shadow clone appeared. "Go get Tsunade-baachan and bring her here! Don't let her tell you no!" The clone took off in a flash.

"Naruto, where are your wash cloths?"

"I'm not sure. Hinata, can you stand?"

Hinata responded by collapsing on him. "Neji, I don't think this is a good thing. Can you help me?"

"Not right this minute!"  
"Okay, Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Let's get Hinata ti bed. You take off her sandals and hitai-ite so she can sleep comfortably." Four Narutos managed to get Hinata into the bed right as Neji brought some damp cloths. They placed them on her forehead and behind her neck. Now all they could do was hope the Hokage came.

* * *

A/N, take two: Let's see where this leads. If you like it or want to offer some constructive criticism, hit the nice review button at the bottom. If you don't like it, no one is making you read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: In response to a reviewer, Naruto hasn't been sick, but he has been treated in the hospital for injuries before, so he knows what the food is like. I am back home, and working on my next chapter. I admit, I am stunned by the response this story has been getting. it's been up for a little over a week and already had over a thousand hits! Well, all readers, please, read, enjoy, and review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, but I do have a lot of Shippuden characters as my wall paper on my computer!

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she was dragged through the streets by a frantic Naruto. _Today started out so well, _she mourned in her mind. _Shizune and Sakura are gone for three weeks to that medical conference in the capital, and I got all of my paperwork done. Now the gaki insists he needs me at his apartment ASAP and if I didn't get moving, he'd Rasengan me. What is going on with you today, Naruto?_

When they arrived at the door of Naruto's apartment, 'Naruto' disappeared into a puff of smoke, shocking Tsunade. She hadn't realized that her escort was a Kage Bushin until then. She sighed and knocked on the door, extremely irritated at her favorite blonde ninja. Irritation turned to shock when a harried-looking Hyuuga Neji opened the door.

"Oh, Domo arigato, Hokage-sama, we really need your assistance."

"What is going on, Neji? Why are you here?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto appeared next to his fellow Genin. "We'll answer that later, Baachan. Hinata-chan needs help right now!" With that, he dragged her inside. "She had a really bad headache, then she began throwing up and running a fever, now she's unconscious and won't wake up! She was also beaten up by some members of her clan earlier today." He had dragged her into his bedroom where Hinata was laying on his bed. "Please help her!"

_I thought he still liked Sakura, but he is really worried about Hinata. Maybe he's starting to get over that silly crush and falling for the girl who really cares about him. _Tsunade got to work, healing the girl's injuries and bringing her fever down.

"How is she?" Naruto asked once she had finished working in her.

"She'll be fine, but it will take about five days for her to get over this virus. She should be at her home..."

"No," Naruto interrupted her, "She said she didn't want to go home, and I promised her that she could stay here. Her own family beat her up, do you seriously want her to go back there?" Again, Tsunade was surprised by Naruto's vehemence. _He cares about Hinata, but how much?_

Neji added his two cents once it was apparent that Tsunade wasn't going to kill Naruto for his rudeness, "She wants to stay here. I will stay with Tenten's family. I trust Naruto to take care of her." _And if he doesn't, I will make him pay._

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she gasped out. "Naruto-kun? Neji-niisan?"

"We're here, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, taking her hand, "Tsunade-baachan is here and healed you. You really scared me when you passed out."

Hinata turned her head toward him, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Naruto-kun."

"It's not your fault you're sick," he replied.

"Ask her," she told him.

"What?"

"Ask her about Uzumaki Kushina."

Tsunade felt faint as she heard that name. She had help rescue Kushina from the Iwa ninja who had killed her mother, Sayuri. She had been impressed with the spunky red-head, and requested to teach Kushina when she became a Genin. Sarutobi-sensei had granted her request, and over time, the fiery, impulsive girl had become like the daughter she had never had, along with her other surviving student, Hyuuga Hitomi. Inuzuka Meiko, younger sister to Inuzuka Tsume, was her third student, but she had been killed on one of their earlier missions, leaving Tsunade with just Kushina and Hitomi to train. Both girls had gone on to become the famous ANBU team, Kitsune and Raven.

"How do you know that name?" she gasped out.

"Hinata's mother, Hitomi, had pictures of her," Naruto said, not leaving Hinata's side. "Hinata thinks she is my mother, because we both love ramen, pranks, training, and we both want to protect our precious people." The blonde boy stared her down, determined to get an answer from the Hokage.

Tsunade was torn. She knew the orders to not reveal Naruto's heritage until he turned sixteen, but he only wanted to know about his mother. _I can't tell him about his father yet, but I can tell him about his mother. _"You three, this is an S-rank class secret. Do not tell anyone without my permission. Kushina made several enemies during the Third Shinobi War and we wanted to keep them in the dark in case anyone wanted revenge on her. Uzumaki Kushina is your mother, Naruto, and she died giving birth to you."

Naruto was quiet as he absorbed what Tsunade had told him, and then asked, "Was she married to my dad? I have her name, not his."

"They were married, don't worry, Naruto. You are perfectly legitimate. You were given your mother's name because your father had even more enemies than your mother did. I will tell you who he is on your sixteenth birthday, and you can take your rightful name and receive your inheritance then."

Naruto nodded, gave Tsunade a grateful smile, and then gave Hinata a huge hug. "Thank you, Hinata-chan," he whispered into her ear, "You have given me a gift I can never repay. Thanks to you, I now have a piece of my past."

"You can keep the picture of your mom," Hinata replied, her face bright red thanks to both her fever and the enormous blush, "I know my Kaasan would want you to have it."

"I'll give you a frame for it tomorrow, along with some medicine for Hinata," Tsunade promised. _Kushina's son and Hitomi's daughter. I wonder if their mothers are pulling strings where they are at. My girls, I miss you both so much. Hopefully you are with your beloved, Shina-chan, and you are also keeping Hitomi company. _"Neji, I want to give you a flu shot tomorrow, so that if you do get sick, it won't be that bad."

Neji nodded gratefully. That was the last thing on he wanted to do, get seriously sick. _And Naruto will be here alone with Hinata, which will help both of them get to know each other better. I can spend some time with Tenten and no one will be bugging us._

"Oh, Tsunade-baachan, Neji and Hinata know about the Kyuubi, and they are okay with it," Naruto quickly informed the Hokage.

"We figured it out on our own," Neji told her, "And no one told us and we haven't told anyone."

"Good," Tsunade commended him, "Keep it that way. This is Naruto's secret, so he is the one to decide when and whom to divulge it to. I"ll run to the store tonight for you, Naruto, and get some foods and drinks for Hinata that won't upset her stomach that much. Since she is throwing up, it is very important you keep her hydrated."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Oh, Tsunade-baachan, can I talk with you when you come back?" _I need to tell her about the problems Hinata is having with her clan and how I want to help her. She'll give me some good advice, which most likely won't get me into trouble._

"I'll head over to Tenten's once Tsunade-sama returns," Neji said, "She is expecting me."

Tsunade left and the three shinobi stayed quiet, each with their own thoughts. Naruto was thinking about Hinata and how to help her. Hinata was wondering what Naruto was thinking to help distract her from how terrible she felt. Neji was pondering about why the clan elders had given Hinata a rigged test, and then an almost impossible task, almost like they were determined to get rid of her and marry her to Yamada Tarou.

About twenty minutes later, Tsunade returned with food, drinks, and some medicine. "This will help with your nausea, but it will make you sleepy. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, "I want to sleep." _I just want this day to be over with. _Naruto helped her sit up while Tsunade gave her the medicine and made sure she swallowed it.

"Good night, imoutochan," Neji said as he gave her a hug in farewell.

Naruto also got up, "I'll leave the door open so that if you need anything during the night, just yell, I'll hear you, and come to help."

"If this knucklehead doesn't take proper care of you, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll teach him how to do it, correctly," Tsunade told her gently, ruffling the girl's short blue-black hair.

Hinata gave them a small smile and pulled the covers up to her chin, "Thank you, everyone. Thank you for taking care of me, Naruto-kun." _I feel safer here than at the clan compound._

The three left the room, Naruto making sure not to close the door entirely. "I'll leave for Tenten's now, and I'll bring Hinata's things over tomorrow after I get that flu shot," Neji said, and then fixed Naruto with his pale stare. "Naruto, take care of my cousin, or I will beat you so badly even you will be in the hospital for a month. Understand?"

Naruto gulped at the look on the older teen's face. He knew that Neji could definitely make good on his threat. "I promise I will take care of her, Neji."

"See you tomorrow," Neji said as he left.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, "So what do you want to talk about, gaki, now that Neji is gone and Hinata is asleep?"

"It's about Hinata-chan."

* * *

A/N, take two: EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! What can defeat it? (Note to self, beware of how much sugar you injest while writing) Tell me what you think! I love writing! And NaruHina! And Sasuke dying! And... My sanity has reasserted itself and stopping the list right now. And I am addicted to NCIS! Okay, now I'm sane again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Work schedule get's changed on me and it throws off when I can publish. Oh, well, On with the story. Lets see what happens. A lot of this is mostly analyzing, and Tsunade trying to get Naruto to understand some things. A little Sakura bashing is included. Read, enjoy, review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, unfortunately.

* * *

Hinata was almost asleep, but woke up when she heard Naruto's voice. She forced herself to stay awake, despite the grogginess from the medicine Tsunade had given her. _Now I'll find out what Naruto-kun thinks about me. Oh, no, what if he... _The girl couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"What about Hinata?"

"You know those injuries she had? They were caused by members of her clan. She was forced to fight three of them in a row without stopping. According to Neji, she did really well, the best she has ever done. But it didn't impress the clan elders enough. She is no longer the Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi, her little sister is now. When she turns fourteen, she will be branded with the Caged Bird seal. When she turns fifteen, she will be forced to marry some guy who is older than her father!"

That got the blonde Hokage's attention. "What! That is sick and wrong. Oh, if her mother was alive..."

Naruto quickly continued before Tsunade got distracted, "There is a way for her to stop it. The elders told her to prove that she is determined to stay in Konoha and remain a kunoichi, she has to marry a ninja from this village within a month. It has to be a real marriage, what ever that means. Another condition is that she has to be pregnant with her husband's child before her sixteenth birthday." While his clone had gotten Tsunade, Naruto has asked Neji about the problem and Neji had shared the details. "You're the Hokage, Baachan, and Hinata's mother's sensei. Is there anything you can do to help her?"

_Time for the gaki to learn a lesson about being Hokage. _"I can't do anything, Naruto, even though I really want to. The Hokage is forbidden to meddle in the affairs of the individual shinobi clans. I can only interfere if it becomes a problem of village safety or if Hinata was currently my personal apprentice, before the Hyuuga council gave her their ultimatum. If I or Jiraiya were to take her as a personal apprentice right now, it would be considered an insult to the Hyuuga." She blew out her breath in frustration, "My hands are tied. I can't believe the nerve of the Hyuuga council. They set her up with a task that she is most likely going to fail at. I doubt Hiashi approves of this. He may show a hard face to the public, but I know he wants the best for his daughter. What have those elders been drinking?"

"Bad sake?" Naruto suggested, and they both laughed, grateful for the release of tension it provided. "I really want to help her too, Baachan, but when I said that I wouldn't mind marrying her, she said something strange."

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't want me to marry her because I feel sorry for her, she would want me to marry her because I feel something for her and don't want to lose her. If I married her, it would be almost impossible to get a divorce if it didn't work out. That's what I'm confused about. Why would she say that if she wants to stay here and not marry that guy? Neji told me earlier that Hinata has a crush on me, so why would she say she doesn't want to me to marry her?" Naruto's confusion was obvious.

_No wonder the poor boy has no clue what is going on with Hinata, he hasn't had a family to show him what love is. All he has had for examples are those silly crushes kids get and what he has seen from others. I am glad he talked with me, instead of that pervert, Jiraiya. Hinata is just like Hitomi, always putting others before herself. _"Naruto, there is a difference between a crush on someone and loving them. For example, if Sasuke was back in the village, and Sakura was in the same situation that Hinata is in, what would she do?"

Naruto's answer was very prompt, "She beg him to marry her non-stop and ignore of beat up any one else who would offer. All she wants is Sasuke, and anyone in her way would just get run over."

"Sakura thinks that being with Sasuke will make her happy. The reason Hinata said that is because she values your happiness above her own," Tsunade began to spell out. _I hope he understands the difference between Hinata and Sakura, which I see as the difference between love and a crush. The kid is worse than his father at understanding girls. At least Naruto has an excuse, Minato didn't. _"Hinata finds your happiness more important than her own. She doesn't want you to sacrifice your chance to be happy because of her."

"She wants me to be happy, no matter what, even if it makes her miserable in the process?" Naruto asked, "Why?"

Inside the bedroom, Hinata bit her lip to keep from making any noise, and mentally thanked Tsunade for explaining this to Naruto. She swallowed, trying to keep her nervousness from making her nausea worse.

"It's simple," Tsunade replied, "But let me tell you something. You remember how I was once engaged to Shizune's uncle?" Naruto nodded. "Dan, my fiance, put me above everything else, including himself. He was killed trying to protect me," her voice broke with the memory, "and I couldn't save him. Why do you think he did that, Naruto?"

"Because he loved you."

"He put my life above his, even when it cost him his own. Hinata puts your happiness above hers, even when it costs her the chance she wants to be with you. Hinata loves you, Naruto, that's why she puts you above herself. That is quite a show of love, if I have ever seen one, especially from one so young."

Naruto's eyes widened as he sat back against the couch in shock. _Hinata loves me, and not just loves me, she loves me enough to put me above herself. Sakura says she loves Sasuke, but she never cared about what he wanted. He would ask her to leave him alone, and she didn't care about what he said. She was focused on what she wanted, and didn't bother with anything else. I say that I love Sakura, but could I put her needs above my own the way Hinata does? I promised that I'd bring Sasuke back to her, but I would have done it anyways, because Sasuke is also my friend. Why do I care for Sakura? She hits me whenever I do something she considers stupid, most of the time thinks I'm an idiot, and always said Sasuke was better than me. I liked her because she was nice to me a little bit a long time ago, but now? Only because Sasuke is gone and she feels guilty that I was nearly killed trying to bring him back to her. That is why she is being nicer to me now, she's guilty. Is that why Hinata wouldn't say yes, because she thinks that Sakura will make me happy? But I wouldn't be happy, not if Hinata isn't, and I could have done something to help._

"But I can't be happy if Hinata isn't, and I was able to help her," Naruto said slowly, "Hinata is one of the few people who was always nice to me. She is one of my precious people, and I will always want to help and protect her."

"So, would you marry her to keep her happy?" Tsunade asked. Hinata bit her lip again, scared to hear what his answer would be.

Naruto paused. _Would I do that for her? _"I would. I meant it when I told her that I would be willing to marry her. I never say something I don't mean."

"Naruto, what feelings do you have for Hinata?"

"She is a really good friend, she's very nice, a great cook, she doesn't care about Kyuubi, and I care for her, a lot. I don't think I love her, but I don't know exactly what love is, as you have explained. Hinata is very pretty and definitely has the best figure out of all the girls my age... I can't believe I said that out loud. Darn you, Ero-Sennin!"

"Naruto, it's okay. You are a thirteen-year-old guy with active hormones. I understand, but be grateful Neji didn't hear you say that."

"That I think Hinata is hot? Yeah, I enjoy living."

Hinata was almost positive the medicine was causing her to hallucinate. _Naruto-kun thinks I'm hot? He doesn't want to marry me just because he feels sorry for me?_

"I just don't think I'm good enough for her. She's a Hyuuga, and I'm just an orphan who goes by his mother's name. She deserves someone better than me."

_No one is better than you, Naruto-kun! I'm the one who isn't good enough for you. You could do so much better than me. _

Tsunade paused, "I have a suggestion, Naruto. You will be taking care of Hinata for this week. Consider it a C-ranked mission. See how it goes, get to know her better, let her get to know you, and then make a decision if you want to marry her or not. If you do decide to get married," _I can't believe I am saying this to a thirteen-year-old, _"she will have to go with you when you leave with Jiraiya. Hopefully, her presence will keep Jiraiya from corrupting you and turning you into a total pervert."

"Maybe getting her away from her terrible family would be a good thing. One more question, what did Hinata-chan mean by it would have to be a 'real' marriage?"

Tsunade almost choked with laughter. "Naruto, it means that you can't just marry her to protect her with your name. You'd have to sleep with her."

"Huh?"

"You would have to have sex with Hinata."

"What! That's what they mean? I'm only thirteen and so is she! We're too young! The Hyuuga council members are a bunch of perverts."

"Well, you would have to eventually, Naruto. That's the only way to get a woman pregnant. Naruto, don't worry about that unless you decide to marry her. Then I'll explain what you'll need to do, to both of you."

Naruto's face paled so quickly Tsunade had to laugh. "Okay, but I won't even think of stuff like that while I am taking care of Hinata. I'm not Ero-Sennin, who would immediately wonder what size bra she wears."

_34 C, _Hinata thought, _not that I'll tell anyone. So, Naruto-kun is attracted to me. I always thought I was so plain and easy to ignore. _She gave a small smile and snuggled down into the covers and pillow to finally give in to her drowsiness.

After a few minutes, Naruto spoke up, "Though, Baachan, I could see me marrying a girl like Hinata-chan. Nice, sweet, able to get me to calm down without giving me a concussion, and won't hit me every time I do something stupid. I don't love her right now, but I think I could. Yeah, I'll do what you say. I'll see how this week goes taking care of her, and then I'll decide."

"Good for you," Tsunade said, and then yawned, "I'm going home so I can get some sleep. You'd better get some as well. You're going to need it, gaki."

* * *

A/N, take two: Wow, it is possible for Naruto to understand some stuff. I'm trying to keep this in character, as much as possible, and we all know that Naruto is a very loyal person. He will do anything to help a friend of his. Let me know what you think, just don't flame me, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I have this chapter broken up into days and events during Hinata's illness and stay with Naruto. I think this may be the longest chapter I have written. Whoa. For those who say that it is moving a little fast, I must remind you of something. Hinata is on a deadline, she doesn't have much time. Feelings will grow in their own time, but something needs to be done, now. Please Read, enjoy, review, and don't flame me!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why on earth would I be writing fanfiction instead of working on the next chapter of the manga? So, Obviously, I don't own anything to do with Naruto!

* * *

Naruto yawned as he fixed breakfast for himself and Hinata. Tsunade had left a list of instructions to help him take care of Hinata. Number one was Don't feed her ramen! He made toast for her and didn't put anything on it (also following Tsunade's instructions). He cut an orange and made a cup of instant ramen for his own breakfast. He brought Hinata her breakfast and another dose of medicine. She was awake, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, and a squeamish, pained look on her face.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan, how did you sleep?" Naruto quietly asked, remembering to keep his voice down because of her headache.

"I slept well, but my stomach is acting up again," she murmured.

"Well, I brought you your medicine and some breakfast, that should help your stomach feel better. Do you need any help with anything?"

Hinata shook her head 'no.' Naruto was trying to be helpful, but she was feeling embarrassed to be so sick and weak. The last thing she wanted him to think she couldn't even take her medicine without help. "I'll be fine, go eat your breakfast."

Naruto nodded and had just sat down to eat when he heard a gagging noise coming from the bedroom. He ran in and managed to get Hinata out of bed before she threw up all over the floor. Ignoring the mess for the time being, Naruto managed to get her to the toilet before she continued to spew her stomach contents. Once she had finished, he ran into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and create a few Kage Bushins to clean up the mess in the bedroom. He ran back to help her rinse out her mouth.

"Do you think you drink some water?" Naruto asked her, concern coloring his tone. He remembered what Tsunade had told him about keeping her hydrated.

"I'll try. I threw up the medicine, I'll have to take it again," she whispered, obviously embarrassed.

"Try to get the water down first," he insisted. "Let's also give my Bushins time to clean up the mess."

"Sorry about that," she replied.

Naruto stared at her, "Hinata, please stop acting like everything is your fault. You didn't get sick on purpose, and it was my fault that you threw up all over the floor, because I didn't help you get to the bathroom fast enough. Accidents happen, and sometimes it is no one's fault at all."

"I'm just tired of being a burden to everyone, Naruto," she replied. "Look at me, I can't even get to the bathroom without help."

"Because you are sick, no other reason. I think that happens when people get sick, they have trouble taking care of themselves, so they need other people to help them get better. Hinata, do you really want Neji to beat me up because you wouldn't let me help you?"

"No, I don't ever want you hurt!"

Naruto gave her a one-armed hug. "Then let me help you, Hinata-chan, and stop being embarrassed or ashamed about it. That's what friends do for each other. Drink the water and I'll help you lay back down and take your medicine." She did, but drank it too quickly and ended up throwing it up again. It didn't help that the water was cold. He got her more water and made sure it was warmer this time, using a suggestion she had given him. She was able to keep it down without trouble this time. The Bushins finished cleaning the mess and Naruto put Hinata back to bed. He also helped her take a new dose of medicine before he went back and sat down to his breakfast. The orange was eaten and he started to make a new cup of ramen because the other one had gotten cold and cold ramen is _nasty_!

Right as he filled the cup with water, Hinata called from the bedroom, "Naruto, help!" Dropping everything again, he ran into the bedroom to help her to the toilet. She didn't throw up this time, but he understood her caution. He had finally managed to finish his breakfast after that episode.

A knock sounded on his door. He opened up to find both Neji and Tsunade there. Neji was holding a bag and Tsunade was carrying more supplies. "How did last night go?" the Hokage asked.

"It was all right, but Hinata threw up a few times again this morning. She's managed to drink some water, but I don't think she has tried to eat the toast yet."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll go check on her and maybe help her take a bath. That should help with her fever and you always feel better when you are clean."

Naruto nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, you'd better help her with that instead of me. Morning, Neji. Is that Hinata's stuff?"

"Yes, but I will let Tsunade-sama have them so she can help Hinata change into her pajamas once she had bathed. I will be training with my team today, but I will be back in the evening to check up on both of you."

Naruto nodded, and then blurted out, "Neji, why are you all of a sudden so protective of Hinata-chan? You almost killed her during the Chunin Exams, and now..." Naruto trailed off as he saw Neji's look.

"You made me see the error of my ways when you defeated me in the Chunin Exams, Naruto. Not the least of those errors was the way I have treated my cousin." Neji took a deep breath and continued, "The Hyuuga have a tradition, that every member of the main branch family has their own hogosha, or protector. My father, Hizashi, was the hogosha for Hiashi, my mother Megumi was hogosha for Hitomi, and I am Hinata's hogosha. However, due to my blaming her of her role in my father's death, I never carried out my duties unless I was specifically ordered to by the Main Branch. Yes, I know I was being an idiot. When you literally beat the sense into me, I began to be willing fulfill my duties as her hogosha. I have gotten to know her better and I can now honestly say I am grateful and honored to be her hogosha. If she has to marry Yamada-sama, I will go with her, to continue to carry out my responsibilities to her, but also because I want to make sure she will be taken care of and I know she will need at least one friend she can trust."

Naruto was shocked. _If Hinata has to marry that guy, Neji will give up his own career as a ninja to make sure she won't be alone. Wow, he has changed. Great, this was all I needed, to know that my decision will affect both Hinata and Neji. I am too young to make a decision like this! _

Neji seemed to understand the look on Naruto's face. "Yes, she is very young to be forced into such a situation, but we have all been considered adults when we received our hitai-ites. If we are trusted enough to make calls that determine the future and lives of other people, why can't we be trusted to make our own decisions regarding our own futures? Hinata has always proven to be different than the other kunoichi of your year. When Tenten asked her a few months ago why she never was a Sasuke fan girl, she replied, 'Because he isn't a nice person. He only cares about himself.' I think the clan elders are insane for doing this, but I can't do anything to help her, despite being her hogosha."

"But I can," Naruto replied.

"I trust you, Naruto. I have observed you on our various missions and I am confident of one thing. I know I can trust you with Hinata."

"Then why do you threaten me?"

"Because she is like my little sister and any big brother would do that. I remember Hitomi-basan telling me of how my mom would threaten both Hiashi-sama and Kitsune that if anything happen to Hitomi, she would skin them alive. Hitomi was her friend, which is why she was so loyal to her. It is actually a coincidence that my parents were the hogoshas of Hinata's parents."

"Is that how your parents met, by playing bodyguard for Hiashi and Hitomi when they were on a date?" Naruto asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Neji looked thoughtful and then replied, "I think so. Maybe that is what Hitomi-basan meant when she joked that I had to thank her for being born. Maybe our mothers were friends as well, since my mother was her protector and your mom was her ANBU partner. It is possible."

Tsunade found the two boys talking once she was finished helping Hinata bathe and change into her pajamas. The girl had gone back to sleep, which was truly the best medicine for her condition, and so Tsunade was ready to give Naruto a few more instructions.

"Naruto, try to make some jello for Hinata's lunch. It will be easier on her stomach and give her the sugars her body needs for energy. I also have left some peppermint herbal tea for her to drink, because mint also helps with nausea. If she gets really feverish, place some damp cloths on her forehead, that will help her to feel better. If she suddenly gets worse, don't be afraid to come and get me."

Naruto nodded and yawned. He hadn't slept well the night before because he was so worried that Hinata would need his help during the night. Tsunade noticed it and gave him a small smile. "If you need to go somewhere or take a nap, just remember you are able to be in two places at once."

"Huh?"

"Your Kage Bushins. If you need to take a nap, create one and have it watch over Hinata while you sleep. See you later, Naruto-kun," she replied with a small smile. _Kushina, please help your son, I know he'll need it._

* * *

Naruto stared at the colored mess in the bowl. This was his fourth time attempting to make jello today. He had failed three times the day before. _I don't get it. I follow the instructions exactly and leave it in the fridge for the right amount of time and every time it turns into jello soup! Why can't I get it to work?_

A sound from the bedroom distracted him from the jello soup problem. "Hinata-chan, do you need any help?"

"I just knocked over my cup. It was empty, don't worry," her soft voice replied.

Naruto entered and was relieved to see that Hinata had stayed in bed. She got really dizzy whenever she had tried to stand up and walk lately, so he didn't want her trying to go anywhere without him there to help. "I've got it." He picked up the cup and had a sudden idea, "Hinata-chan, have you ever made jello before?"

"Er, no. Why?"

"I keep making jello soup for you," he admitted. "It doesn't matter how long I leave it in the fridge, it never sets up! Now I don't have anything for your dinner."

She gave him a small smile, "You'll figure it out, I am sure about that. I'll be fine with some tea and crackers. Did Tsunade mean it when she ordered you to not eat ramen every day?"

"Yes, she did. I have to eat stuff with a higher nutritional value or I will never get any taller." He scowled and she gave a small giggle. "Are you bored? I could put some music on for you."

"Sure, I have some Cd's in my bag. I like to practice my taijutsu to music."

Naruto found the case and opened it up. To say he was shocked by Hinata's choice in music was understating it. "You like rock music?"

"Yes. Occasionally I'll play it so loud the clan elders will get mad. Every time they blame Neji for it. No one even considers I'm the culprit."

Naruto gave a small laugh and put in a Cd. The song New Divide by Linkin Park began sounding. "I think you are the only girl I know who would practice to this."

She gave a grin, "I love the strong beat, it is an excellent way to pace yourself. I almost feel like I am dancing as I practice my katas. You should try it sometime."

"Only when no one else is watching. I can't imagine what would happen if Lee did this. What song would he pick?"

"'This is the Song that Never Ends?'" Hinata suggested, causing both Genin to burst out laughing.

* * *

"So, Hinata, what was your mom like?"

Hinata paused in between bites of plain rice. "She was always gentle and very kind. The Branch family members loved her because she always treated them with respect, like they were her equals instead of servants. She never backed down over an issue she felt strongly over. She had been ostracized and ridiculed by the clan when she was younger because she was only half Hyuuga. Every generation, a few members, both Main and branch, are given permission to marry someone from out side the clan, to bring in new blood and help prevent inbreeding. That was starting to be the problem with the Uchiha. Since they had nothing like the Caged Bird seal to protect their bloodline, they very frequently married their cousins so to not lose control of the Sharingan. I think Sasuke was one of the few children in the clan when they were destroyed."

"So the Caged Bird seal does have a good function?"

"Yes, but I believe that it doesn't do that good of a job because of the negative effects of the seal. My father was a friend of the Yondaime, and I heard a rumor that he had asked him about coming up with an alternate seal that would perform the same functions without the negative side effects."

Naruto stared at her, "Your dad knew the Yondaime?"

Hinata nodded, "They were in the same year together in school, which was the same year our mothers were in. Your mom knew him, remember what my mom wrote? One of her hobbies was annoying the guys, and her preferred target was the top student, Namikaze Minato, who we all know today as the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto began to grin, "My mom pulled pranks on the Yondaime? I think I am grateful she lived long enough to have me."

"My mom also helped," Hinata said. "She's starting to fade in my memory. I don't want to lose what memories I have of her, but as I grow older, they slide away. Who am I to complain? At least I got to know my mom, you never got the chance."

"But you have given me the opportunity to know who she is. I can ask Baachan about her, and maybe your dad also has some stories about her that your mom shared with him. I can also look up her missions and find out what kind of Ninja she was. That's more than I have ever had before, Hinata-chan and you gave me that chance."

A knock sounded on the door and Naruto opened it up, not surprised to find Neji there to check up on him again. "Hi, Neji, Hinata is eating dinner right now."

"Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah, I ate while she was napping earlier. Do you want to go visit her? I need to run to the store and get some more things."

"Sure." Neji followed Naruto into the room and watched as he said goodbye to Hinata. Once Naruto was gone, Neji looked at his cousin, who was slowly eating her rice, sitting up in bed wearing her pajamas. "Are you feeling any better today, Hinata?"

"I've only thrown up once today, but I still get really dizzy if I stand up. I can't make it to the bathroom without help. What have you been doing, Neji-niisan?"

"Training with Tenten. I've been trying to extend the amount of time I can use the Kaiten and she has been helping me with that. Has Naruto been taking proper care of you?"

"Yes. Every time I need him, he has been willing to drop everything to help me. I can tell it makes him a little stir-crazy being cooped up inside, but he hasn't complained once. We've spent a lot of our time talking and getting to know each other when I've been awake. It turns out we have the same taste in music. He really likes my choice of Cd's."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. _What is her taste in music? I'm not sure I even know. I wonder if she is the one who keeps blaring rock music and getting me in trouble with the clan elders. No, when would Hinata ever listen to that sort of stuff? _"What else have you learned about each other?"

Hinata blushed and modestly replied, "Just a bunch of random stuff that you would find boring, Niisan. He was telling me what happened on his first C-ranked mission this morning. Can you believe that his team fought a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist on that mission?"

"Which one?" Neji asked, impressed that Team Seven had come back alive from that.

"Momochi Zabuza," Hinata replied. "I think Kakashi-sensei is the one who took him down, while Naruto faced his assistant, a boy named Haku."

Neji gave a low whistle, "The Demon of the Mist, impressive. Maybe I should tell Gai-sensei. He would go nuts knowing that Kakashi-sensei beat him."

"That would start a new ring of those contests that drive Kakashi-sensei crazy, Niisan. Maybe you shouldn't."

"But it would be good blackmail material."

"Have you driven Tenten crazy yet with your habit of putting your things everywhere?"

"I think so. She has threatened me that if she finds my stuff by the door again, she is not to be held responsible for what would happen to me. I can't help it. I leave my pack there because I'll always need to grab it before I leave."

Hinata shook her head, "Neji, do you remember how many members of our clan get annoyed by your little habit?"

"Almost everyone?"

"And we are all your family and know you. Tenten isn't used to your habits, so it will be extremely annoying to her. Please try to resist. I would really like my cousin back when this week is over." She finished her rice and started to lie back down.

Naruto entered a few minutes later to find Hinata almost asleep again and Neji washing the few dishes. He helped Hinata take her evening dose of medicine and then put the dried dishes away.

"Naruto, I am glad to hear you are taking such good care of her. It appears that I didn't need to threaten you after all," Neji said by way of farewell.

"Thank you, Neji," the blonde Genin replied.

"Just remember, she is on a time limit," he responded as he shut the door.

Naruto took a look into the bedroom at the sleeping Hinata. The first day it had been a little awkward having her at his apartment, but now it felt almost normal. It was nice to have someone there when he came home. _Whoa, it will feel weird to be all alone again once Hinata gets better and goes back home. Whats even weirder is that it will feel weird being all alone again. I like having her here. She's fun to talk to and always listens to what I have to say. _"Sweet dreams, Hinata-chan," he whispered as he went to sit down on his couch.

* * *

"Here you go, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he propped her up with a couple of pillows and handed her a bowl of plain rice. It was Hinata's fourth day of being sick and she was starting to improve.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, taking the chopsticks and beginning to eat. Naruto gave her a smile in reply and began eating his own breakfast of rice, fried eggs, and an apple. This had become another habit of his, eating in the bedroom so he could easily help Hinata. He really didn't want a repeat of the first morning of Hinata's illness. Sharing their meals had given the two quite a lot of time to talk.

"What dreams do you have outside of being a kunoichi?" Naruto asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"I love flower pressing, but I also enjoy cooking. I'd love to learn how to really cook; I've mostly taught myself." Now she began to blush, "I always wanted to be a mother. I remember when I was little and my mother was pregnant with Hanabi, how excited and happy she was. One day she interrupted my Juuken training so Otousan and I could feel the baby's first kick. Okaasan had two miscarriages in between Hanabi and me, and Hanabi's birth killed her. Every time a baby died, Otousan got a little sadder, and when Okaasan died, it was like all of the happiness he had before died with her."

"I don't understand, even though your mom was dead, he still had pieces of her in you and Hanabi. I know I don't look like my mom, so I most likely look like my dad. Would her heart have died like your dad's did if only my dad had died that night?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. People all respond to tragedy differently. Your mother had lost her entire family when she was a child, maybe that would have caused her to hold you even closer because you reminded her of your father. I'm just taking a guess from what I remember Kaasan telling me about her best friend." Hinata sighed, "Part of the reason why I want to be a mother is because I love my own mother so much. I want to be like her, a great kunoichi, a wonderful friend, an amazing, loving mother, and a very strong person. I read something she wrote the day after the Kyuubi attacked, the day after your mom died. She said that without Kushina pushing and supporting her, she couldn't have become the ninja she did. She didn't know about you, she mentioned that it was rumored that Kushina's son didn't survive his birth." The two of them stayed quiet for a moment, and then Hinata asked, "What about you, Naruto-kun? Do you have any other dreams other than becoming Hokage and proving people wrong that you aren't the Kyuubi?"

"Not really. I always thought it would be nice to have a family, just so I wouldn't be alone anymore, but it was never a goal of mine. I've never had a family or known my parents. How can I be a good parent with no examples to follow?"

Hinata gave him a smile, reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I know you will be a great father, Naruto-kun. You have a large heart, are willing to help anyone, and aren't afraid to give everything to help someone. You give encouragement and you are a great example."

"You really think so, Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked, realizing she was still holding his hand.

"I do. Why else do you think I have admired you for so many years? I know you will become a great father one day, you are an amazing shinobi, and you will become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen." Her pale lavender eyes showed no lies, only her belief and trust in him.

_She believes in me, how many others my age have said the same thing? What on Earth did I do to deserve this girl? I'd be a huge idiot to lose her to someone else. This girl loves me, believes in me, and is willing to help me achieve my dreams. What am I thinking? _"Thank you, Hinata-hime," Naruto replied, again not noticing the change in suffix. "Are you done with your breakfast?" She nodded and he helped her lie back down. "I've got to go talk with Baachan about something, but I'll leave a Kage Bushin here in case you need anything." Surprising both of them, he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

Hinata was feeling hot again, but wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or her fever. _Naruto-kun kissed me _was the only thought going through her mind. She snuggled into the covers while Naruto created a clone and gave it strict orders of what to do while he was gone. The clone nodded and got to work washing dishes. Hinata gave a small sigh and drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's tower his mind a tumble of thoughts, but no more doubts about what he was going to do. He knocked on the door and heard a strong "Come in!"

"Hi, Tsunade-sama! I need to tell you something," Naruto announced.

_He isn't calling me Baachan, this must be serious. _"Take a seat," she replied, "Just give me a few minutes to finish this." She quickly finished up the paper she was working on.

Naruto eyed the huge pile of paperwork. "Do you know the Kage Bushin jutsu? That could really help you get the paperwork under control. It really came in handy for me when I needed to clean up after Hinata this week. I know I'll use them for the paperwork when I'm Hokage."

Tsunade felt like smacking her forehead on the desk. _How come I never thought of that, or Sarutobi-sensei? I'm willing to bet Minato used them. That explains how he was able to spend so much time with Kushina. Naruto, you are truly your father's son. _She made five clones and said, "Get to work on that, I need to talk with our favorite gaki." The Kage Bushins got to work and she moved to sit next to Naruto. "Thanks for the suggestion, Naruto-kun. What do you need to tell me?"

"I've made up my mind about Hinata-hime," he said looking unusually serious. "I want to marry her, not just for her, but because she can help me as well. She believes in me and wants to help me. She makes me want to be a better person. I don't love her, yet, but right now I'd consider her to be one of my best friends and could you do worse than marrying your best friend? Hinata-hime is an amazing girl and I'd have to be an even bigger idiot than I am to let her get away from me."

Tsunade gaped at the short blonde kid in front of her as he finished his declaration. _You don't love her yet? Naruto, you seem to be well on your way to falling in love with that little girl. Now I really can see your father in you, he would have done the same thing for your mother. Maybe I should ask Jiraiya about telling him about his father before he leaves. Since the pervert is his godfather, it is Jiraiya's decision to tell him. Minato, Kushina, I hope you are proud of your son. Wait, that reminds me. _"Are you sure about this, Naruto? There is no changing your mind."

"I'm as sure about this as I am about the fact that one day I will have that hat of yours, Baachan. I want to help Hinata achieve her dreams, and she wants to help me achieve mine. She's willing to talk things out when we don't agree on something, instead of just hitting me and telling me I'm stupid. I'm not perfect, and neither is she, but we both know that. I will marry Hinata, and I am in it for the whole thing, including kids." He paused and asked, "Could we ask the Hyuuga council to reconsider when we have to have our first kid? I'd prefer to wait a little longer. I promise you, I'll do my best to make her happy."

Tsunade gave him a proud smile, "When you ask the Hyuuga council for her hand, I'll make the suggestion, but I doubt they'll cave. I am proud of you, Naruto. You have thought this through and you aren't just jumping in impulsively like usual for you. I will stand in for your parent when you present your case to Hiashi and the Hyuuga council, and you will need Neji's help. Since you aren't Hyuuga, a member of the clan needs to vouch for you and explain why you are worthy to marry one of the Hyuuga. There is one more thing you need and I happen to have it with me. Wait here for a moment."

Tsunade got up and headed to a small closet. She pulled out a small sealing scroll and opened it up. Pulling something out, she quickly sealed it and put it back in the closet.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes," she instructed him. He did as he was told and she dropped the objects into his palm. "Open you eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at what he was holding. There were two necklaces, one having a man's wedding ring on it, and the other had a woman's engagement ring and wedding ring strung on it. The rings were made of white gold and the engagement ring had a diamond and a deep blue sapphire on each side of the diamond. "Where did you get these?"

"These are your parents wedding rings," Tsunade replied, "Most people didn't know they had eloped during the Third Shinobi War, so they wore their rings on the necklaces. It's part of your inheritance, so if you want to, you cab give Hinata your mother's engagement ring."

Naruto picked up the diamond and sapphire ring. It was very pretty, and when the light hit the gems, they almost seemed to glow. _Just like Hinata's eyes when she smiles, _Naruto thought. "Thank you, Tsunade-baachan."

"Don't thank me. This is part of your inheritance from your parents, like I told you. You'll receive the rest when you turn sixteen. I just figured that you needed this part right now." She gave him a quick hug. "Go home to your princess, gaki, and tell her what you told me."

"Princess?"

"You've been calling her Hinata-hime, so she must be your princess," Tsunade replied, teasing him just a little bit. "Your parents would be proud of you, Naruto. I knew them both of them well, so I can honestly say that. I'll send someone to find Neji so you can talk to him as well."

"Okay," Naruto said, and stuffing the jewelry into one of his pants pockets, said farewell to the Hokage. He took off for his apartment, his heart feeling very light and happy.

As he barged into the apartment, his clone hissed at him, "Be quiet, Hinata-chan is asleep!"

"Okay, but I need to ask her something. How is she feeling?"

"No more puking, her headache is better than it has been, but her fever is still there. It's almost time for her to take her medicine. I've done the dishes and made some jello for her lunch."

"It had better turn out this time," Naruto muttered, having lost count of how many batches of jello soup he had made.

"I followed the instructions exactly," the clone protested before Naruto dispelled him. He pulled out the chain with his mother's rings on it and took off the engagement ring. On a sudden impulse, he took his father's chain out and tried on the ring. It was a little big for him, but then he doubted that his parents had gotten married when they were thirteen.

He got Hinata's medicine ready and walked into the bedroom where she was still asleep. Naruto first checked her fever, still a little warm, but not dangerously hot. "Hinata-hime, you need to wake up. It's time to take your medicine." he shook her shoulder gently.

She stirred and yawned, "You're back already, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I'm just tired," she replied, sitting up. He handed her the medicine and made sure she swallowed it.

"I need to ask you something, Hinata-hime." She stared st him with huge, pale eyes. "How much do you want to stay in Konoha?"

"It's my home," she replied, a little confused.

"I mean would you be willing to stay here as my wife, even though most people don't like me because I am a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked, his deep blue eyes intense and focused on her. "I don't want to lose you, Hinata. I'm not sure what love is, but I think you can help me figure it out."

_Am I dreaming or something, because I think Naruto just proposed to me? _"Are you asking me what I think you are, Naruto-kun?" she quietly asked, suddenly aware of the fact that she needed to bathe and brush her teeth.

Naruto gulped and replied, "Er, if you think I am asking you to marry me, then you are right." He pulled his mom's ring out of his pocket and showed it to her.

Hinata stared at the ring and then at Naruto. "Yes," she whispered, "yes, I am." She gave him a huge smile. "And I'll help you understand love, Naruto-kun. Where did you get the ring?"

"It's my mothers, my dad gave it to her. If it doesn't fit, you can always wear it on a chain. Apparently that's how my parents wore their rings." He tried the ring on her finger, but, big surprise, it was too big.

Hinata smiled, "It's beautiful. I am proud that you gave me your mother's ring." She held it in her hand and then glanced at her new fiance. "Can I try something, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded, a little curious, but that dissipated when she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. The kiss was brief and very light, but not lacking in emotion.

"Can we do that again, Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked once he realized what had happened.

"Can I brush my teeth first? My breath stinks," she replied bashfully.

"And I get an explanation on why you are kissing my imoutochan while she is still sick," Neji demanded from the doorway. Tenten was standing next to him, mouth open in shock.

Naruto gave a cocky grin to Neji, "Well, I'm going to marry her. I thought that meant I could kiss Hinata whenever I want."

* * *

A/N, Take Two: It is finally over, and no evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu! I was tempted, but decided not to cast it. I love the song New Divide by Linkin Park and just had to mention it. Also the whole Jello soup thing, that is what happens at my house whenever we make jello when someone is sick. It works just fine the rest of the time. Tell me what you think, but if you don't like this, no one is making you read it!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I just want to keep writing this story. I am having so much fun and I am excited for what I have planned for it. For those people who are reading my other fic, Power to protect, don't worry, I will probably update it this Saturday, but the story I am in the mood to write is this one. Please, everyone, read, review, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto, just this plot line!

* * *

Tsunade checked Naruto out as she helped him prepare to meet with Hyuuga Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan elders, making sure the teen looked his absolute best. She had bought him a nice black kimono and hakama so he would meet the clan's standards of acceptable formal wear. She had also attempted to fix his spiky blonde hair so it didn't look like a blonde mess. That didn't work to well. His hair was still going where ever it wanted to.

"Baachan, I feel like an idiot. Do I really have to wear this stuff?" Naruto asked, looking at his reflection in a mirror.

"Yes, for the last time, gaki! You need to meet the Hyuuga clan's standards tonight, do you understand? Even with Neji vouching for you, they still might turn you down." _Though the only ones with veto power are Hiashi and Haruka. From what Neji mentioned, both will be happy that Hinata has found a way out of this situation._

"Even though my mom and Hinata's mom were best friends? Neji said that might work in my favor."

_You have no idea how much that will help you. _"Many of the clan did know your mother," Tsunade replied. "I will reveal that you are Kushina's son when the time is right. Now, Naruto, when Hiashi and and possibly Haruka hear who your mother is, they will immediately know who your father is. Do not ask them. I cannot allow you to know who he is until your are sixteen." _Maybe sooner depending on what Jiraiya says._

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Will that be a good thing or a bad thing? Was my dad on good terms with the Hyuuga?"

Tsunade gave him a smile. "Yes, Hiashi actually was a good friend of his. That's why he will know once I tell them you are the son of Uzumaki Kushina." She turned to the mirror and quickly put her hair up into a twisted bun and secured it with a jeweled clip, a Senju heirloom. Tsunade was wearing a light green kimono with white embroidered birds and a dark green obi. _Kushina, Hitomi, help me out here. I know that the two of you would want this to happen._ "We both look like we're ready, so come with me, Naruto."

He nodded and said, "Baachan, you look really good, like the Hokage, but without the hat."

"Thank you, Naruto. Remember, be polite, don't call me Baachan, and no cracks about my age in front of the Hyuugas."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

The pair made their way to the Hyuuga clan compound, where they were met at the entrance by Neji, dressed in a formal white and gray kimono. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san, welcome. Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, and the clan elders are waiting for you. Follow me, please."

"Neji, what is the mood of the clan elders?" Naruto whispered as they crossed the courtyard.

"They think the fact that someone wants to marry Hinata is a joke. We'll prove them wrong," Neji replied as he led them to the main council meeting room. "Since the Hokage is coming with you, they are also serving dinner. Just to warn you, ramen isn't on the menu."

"It's okay," Naruto told him. I'll survive and manage to eat it. Will you be eating with us?"

"Yes, because I am the one vouching for you. Don't make me or Hinata look like fools tonight."

"Understood. Besides, Hokage-sama has already threatened that is I screw this up, she murder me and hide my body."

Neji opened the door and announced, "The Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade and Konoha Genin Uzumaki Naruto are here."

Tsunade smiled as she entered, "Thank you for seeing myself and my godson on such short notice. I am grateful to be here for a more joyous occasion than the last time I was here, for my beloved student Hyuuga Hitomi's funeral."

Neji elbowed Naruto discreetly. "And I am grateful for the chance to come here as well. It is not often that I am allowed to come visit the homes of people I consider to be close and dear friends of mine," Naruto said while giving a bow in Hiashi's direction. Tsunade had forced him to memorize the greeting before they came.

Hiashi stood and gave a short bow to his guests, "It is my honor to welcome my departed wife's teacher to my home, and a promising Genin as well, who has already proven helpful and a good friend to two members of my clan."

Haruka also stood and bowed, "Welcome. You refer to Uzumaki-san as your godson, Hokage-sama. We were unaware of his importance to you."

Tsunade gave a small smile, this one was tinged with pain, "The person named as his godmother was killed in the line of duty ten years ago, and since I knew his mother well, I accepted the duty in her place."

Naruto stared at Tsunade in shock while Haruka replied, "Who was this person?"

"Her name was Norita Rin, a medic and Jonin of this village who was close to his mother, like a younger sister."

Haruka nodded in approval, "I remember the girl. She saved the lives of Hitomi and Hinata when Hitomi developed complications during childbirth. One of the Yondaime's students, a very talented medic, and quite an adept fighter, without a doubt. Will you take a seat so we can get started with dinner? Uzumaki-san, you will be seated next to my granddaughter. My grandson will be on your other side. Hokage-sama, you will be seated between my son and myself."

Naruto walked to his place and sat down next to Hinata. _She's gorgeous!_ That was the only thought going through his head. Hinata was wearing a lilac-colored kimono with dark purple butterflies embroidered on it and a dark purple obi. There were small lavender flowers pinned in her hair and she was wearing makeup. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw him.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," she whispered. Hesitantly, she pulled a silver chain out from under the neckline of her kimono and showed him what was on it, his mother's engagement ring, now hers. She took in his appearance. The black looked really good on him. "You look very nice this evening." _I am so lying. You look hot!_

"You look beautiful, Hinata-hime," Naruto replied, and quickly leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush prettily. Hiashi smiled at the display while some of the other council members looked annoyed.

Dinner actually went really well. Naruto didn't mention anything stupid or compare the cooking to Ichiraku's. Tsunade kept the conversation going, telling stories about her adventures with the Sannin, training her own team, and of course, the bet she and Naruto made, which brought her back to the village to become the Godaime Hokage.

Once dinner was over and done with, one of the elders turned to Naruto. "You have a request to make of the Hyuuga family, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes, I do. I humbly request permission to wed the eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hitomi, Hinata. To speak on behalf of my deceased parents is Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage."

"You are not Hyuuga, so is there a member of the Hyuuga clan willing to testify to your worthiness to marry one of our clan's daughters?" Haruka asked.

"I do," Neji said, "Naruto defeated me in combat during the Chunin Exams and has proved him to be loyal to this village and his friends many times over. I know that he will take care of and protect Hinata-sama. This I swear by both my eyes and my role as the hogosha of Hinata-sama."

"We acknowledge and accept the words spoken in behalf of Uzumaki Naruto, by Hyuuga Neji, son of Hizashi and Megumi," a random elder said.

"What do you say for Naruto, Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi asked. Hinata reached over and took Naruto's hand in hers. Naruto could tell be her tight, slightly shaky grip that she was very nervous.

"I know him and I knew his parents well. You couldn't find a more suitable and worthy husband for your daughter, Hiashi-sama. He has many of the same traits and attributes that made his mother such an amazing shinobi and friend. You knew her well."

Another elder spoke up, "Who is the boy's mother? All we know is that he is a orphan of unknown parentage."

Tsunade gave a small, sad smile. "His mother was the other beloved student I trained alongside Hitomi, Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto and Hinata saw Hiashi's face go white with shock when he heard the name. Haruka and two other elders did the same thing. _So, that's why Baachan warned me. Now I am really curious to know who my dad is, but my mom also had a great rep as a ninja. Maybe it's because they can't believe that I'm related to the famous ANBU Kitsune._

Hiashi's thoughts were very different. _So the resemblance isn't a coincidence or a side effect of the seal. By Kami, Minato, you used your own son? Why didn't the Sandaime tell any of us? We could have helped him much more than we were able to with the civilians begging for his death in their stupid belief that Naruto was just another form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Time for me to make up in part for my negligence and pray that Hitomi will eventually forgive me, and that Kushina won't beat the living daylights out of me. _"You are correct, Hokage-sama," Hiashi managed to speak once he had gotten over his shock. "Naruto does share many traits in common with Kushina. Remember, she was a friend of mine as well as Hitomi's. Your mother and your father would be proud of you, Naruto, and I have no problem entrusting you with my daughter."

"Hiashi-sama, have you forgotten what that boy is?" an elder demanded (one who didn't know who Kushina's husband was, poor idiot).

"Yes, I remember, and Hinata and Neji know as well. Jinchuriki are not evil, even if the demons they imprison are. Kushina taught me that. There were legends in her home village of a Jinchuriki who helped out the founders of Uzugakure and assisted them in forging their prized weapons, the Uzu katanas. It is no surprise to me that she offered her newborn child to help stop the beast, since she knew a Jinchuriki could be a force for good."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Naruto replied, "Not many people in this village can tell the difference between a demon and his jailer. It is nice to know that the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga clan are different."

_Nice one, gaki, complimenting them while at the same time saying that they can't live up to their reputation if they willfully ignore what you really are. I wonder if it was Hinata or Neji who suggested that line to you? My money is on Neji, _Tsunade thought. "So, will you accept my godson as an acceptable husband for your eldest Hinata?"

"I do," Hiashi said.

"I stand in place of the deceased Hitomi and I gladly accept in her place," Haruka said.

"I accept Naruto-kun's proposal," Hinata said, and surprising everyone there, leaned forward and gave Naruto a firm kiss on the lips.

"Now what will we tell Yamada-sama?" one elder whispered to the one sitting next to him, Hyuuga Norio, "We promised him the young Hyuuga girl for a bride. Who would have expected this?"

Unfortunately for them, Hiashi overheard them. _Then you are in hot water, from both him and me when I find out what you mean, _the clan head though. He looked at his daughter and her fiance proudly. "The conditions have been met. Are you aware of all of them, Naruto-san, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Naruto replied, "That this must be a true marriage, we need to be fully husband and wife, not just in name, and Hinata-hime must be carrying my child by her sixteenth birthday. Is there any chance we could move that back to her seventeenth or eighteenth? It is just that sixteen is rather young to become parents."

"No, we will not budge on any of the conditions," Hyuuga Norio said. "When will the wedding take place?"

"Jiraiya-sama will be taking both Naruto and Hinata on a training trip when we return to Konoha. He is expected to return in about a month. Let's give the two a chance to adjust to married life before we turn them over to the super pervert I call teammate and friend," Tsunade suggested.

"How about in one week's time, here at the clan compound?" Haruka asked.

"They will even be able to spend their wedding night here, but we will need to make sure they complete the act," another elder insisted.

Neji had to keep from laughing at the new shade of red that both Naruto and Hinata invented. Hinata then managed to find her voice, "Will any of our friends be permitted to attend?"

"Only if they can keep their mouths shut," Tsunade said. "I want to keep this quiet, It is very likely that of people hear about this, they will make the jump and connect you two to a famous pair on ninja with the names Uzumaki and Hyuuga. Who do you suggest?" _Not to mention, I don't want it widely known that I allowed to thirteen-year-olds to get married._

"Aburame Shino is a teammate of mine and very good at keeping secrets," Hinata said, "I consider him to be like another brother to me. He is away with his father right now, training in more of his clan techniques, but he should return the day after tomorrow."

"Nara Shikamaru knows when not to speak and he is also a friend of mine," Naruto suggested, "Shimoto Tenten also knows of our engagement, it would be good to invite her as well."

"That does sound acceptable. Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Shimoto Tenten are excellent shinobi with good reputations. Are you sure that you don't want to invite your teammate, Haruno Sakura?" Hiashi asked.

"No, not only will she be out of town at the time, she is also a bit of a gossip queen and we want this kept quiet for now," Naruto replied.

"Okay, we will only invite the friends you have suggested and their parents," Hiashi stated. "Your marriage will be formally announced on Hinata's sixteenth birthday. We can just say that Kushina and Hitomi made their husbands sign a betrothal contract between the to before Naruto's birth, which explains the young marriage."

"Good idea," Tsunade replied, and then glanced at Hiashi with narrowed eyes. _Anyone who knew Kushina and Hitomi would believe that. The two were such good friends it makes sense that they would want their children to end up together. Wait, is there an actual contract already? I can so see the possibility. It also explains who Hiashi so quickly came up with the idea._

"I believe we have reached an agreement," Haruka announced, much to the shock and dismay of various clan elders. "The wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata will take place one week from today."

* * *

A/N, take two: All the details have been work out, and now Hiashi knows there is something up with some of the elders, but Hinata is safe from their scheming hands! There is a wedding coming up, and I wonder how Jiraiya will react when he finds out he isn't just taking one teenager?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Here it is, the wedding. To answer a question, I do not write lemons, but I will insinuate. I admit, I like Kushina's nickname. I find it very funny. Please read, enjoy, review...Oh, NCIS is on Yeah! Sorry, distracted. Please don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto!

* * *

Naruto was trying to stay still and remain calm, and failing miserably at both. _Can you blame me? I'm nervous because I am getting married today! How can Neji look so calm?_

"Naruto, relax or your going to mess up your clothes," Shikamaru said, looking like he was taking a nap while standing up. "Remember what the Hokage said she would do to you if you did anything to them?"

"I remember, but I'm allowed to be nervous! Besides, you don't seem worried about the state of your clothes," Naruto shot back.

"I'm not the one who is getting married in five minutes. No one, except my mom, cares what I look like."

"He has a point. No one will be paying attention to us," Shino spoke up, "Everyone will be too busy watching you and Hinata to glance at us. I believe it is time to get going."

The three teens surrounded their friend incase he might have any ideas about taking off. Naruto didn't, however. He had a million questions about doing this, but no doubts about if it was the right thing and that he wanted to do it. The four boys made their way to the main part of the Hyuuga compound. All were dressed up in formal kimonos and hakama, and the only person who didn't look strange in the attire was Neji.

Once outside of the doors, Shikamaru whispered, "Enjoy the last few seconds of freedom, Naruto."

Neji glared at him and the lazy Chunin quickly shut up. He peeked into the room and said, "Hiashi just nodded to me, it's time to go in."

Once inside, Naruto had to make sure his mouth wasn't hanging open when he caught sight of the girl he was marrying. Hinata was dressed in a kimono made of blue silk so pale it was almost white with navy blue trimming and obi. There were blue and white flowers in her hair, accenting her coloring. The fit of the kimono showed off the curves of her figure, already much more developed than most females of her age. _She's definitely prettier than Sakura or Ino. How on Earth did I manage to overlook her. I think I am probably the luckiest guy in Konoha right now, if not the whole world._

Hinata also couldn't keep her eyes off of her groom. Naruto was wearing black hakama and a navy blue kimono over it. She had overheard her father telling Tsunade to not let him wear any orange today or anything that resembled a jumpsuit. He didn't want Naruto to look like an orphan who had raised himself at the wedding. _He looks really good in the dark colors. I'm still stunned that this is happening. He asked me of his own free will, and not because he just feels sorry for me. We both promised each other that we'll do our best to make each other happy and one isn't more important than the other. It's harder to do in reality, but both of us never go back on our promises._

Tsunade was performing the ceremony, at her insistence. At both her and Hiashi's insistence, as few people as possible were invovlved with and had knowledge of the two young Genin. Only the members of the Hyuuga clan who needed to know were there, along with Shikamaru's, Shino's and Tenten's parents, who had all been sworn to secrecy. Witnesses were needed from outside of the clan anyway to help validate the marriage once it would be announced.

The three boys led Naruto to Hinata's side and then stepped back. Naruto and Hinata faced each other and clasped hands.

Tsunade began the ceremony, speaking of the commitments Naruto and Hinata were making and how they were expected to honor themselves and their families through this union. She then instructed the two to say their vows to each other. Once they were finished, she presented them with a small bowl of ceremonial sake and instructed them to sip from the bowl, signifying their joined lives.

"You are now one family," Tsunade finished the ceremony, "You may kiss your bride, Naruto."

On cue, the newlyweds flamed red, but followed the Hokage's direction. A simple, sweet kiss on the lips later, the two were officially married.

"I now present Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata," Tsunade announced, causing the bride to blush deeply and the groom to blush and rub the back of his head with his free hand. There was no loud cheering or congratulations from the few witnesses. The Hyuuga were too stoic in front of others, and the others didn't want to cause a commotion.

Tsunade had earlier instructed the couple to sign the marriage certificate and now Hiashi and Nara Shikaku signed it as witnesses. Earlier in the day, Tsunade had informed Shikaku, Shibi, and Shimoto Kenji the identity of Naruto's mother. All of them, like Hiashi, immediately knew who his father was after that. They were sworn to secrecy but agreed with Hiashi that Kushina and Hitomi were very pleased with the events of the day.

Tenten was the first congratulate the newlyweds. "Good luck, you two. This is worht having to pick up after Neji when he stayed at my house for a week."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Neji protested.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to describe all of the places where I found your stuff? How the heck did you manage to leave your hitai-ite hanging off of the shower curtain?"

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru began to laugh quietly at the look on Neji's face. Shino appeared to be smirking while Tenten was having a staring contest with Neji.

"Everyone, we have dinner waiting for us. Lets go to the dining room and eat," Haruka said, shooing everyone in the right direction. The bride and groom never released each other's hand as they followed their friends.

Shikaku turned to Hiashi, "So Hinata will be going with Jiraiya and Naruto?"

"Yes, he is a excellent teacher, despite his less than exemplary personal habits. I want him to instruct Hinata in fuuinjutsu as well as the standard shinobi arts. She shows a talent for it, according to her Jonin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai."

Aburame Shibi noted, "It would be a good idea to have more than one fuuinjutsu master in this village. This will also make it easier for us to make sure that Naruto's seal isn't tampered with and repair it if necessary."

"I didn't think of that, but you do make a good point, Shibi," Tsunade mused, "Knowing Minato's skill with seals, it is likely that Naruto's won't break, but it is nice to have someone who knows what the heck to do if something unforeseen should happen."

Shimoto Kenji, a retired ninja and weapons maker, spoke up, "Have you informed Jiraiya-sama that he will be taking two Genin, not just the one he planned on?"

"No, because I have no way of contacting him until he comes back," Tsunade shrugged. "It'll be fine. He can either take both of them, or they stay here and I'll train them. He'll have to agree because I'm the Hokage and can order him around. At least there are some perks to this job to make up for the paperwork."

"Just one more question," Kenji said, "Was anyone completely shocked to find out that the Bloody Red Habanero is Naruto's mother? He definetely has her personality, from what I remember."

"No," Shikaku replied.

The adults made their way to the dining room, where the teenagers were already seated and talking. Once the adults were sitting down, dinner was served. To appease his new son-in-law, Hiashi had asked the cooks to serve ramen as one of the appetizers. Naruto was delighted.

The atmosphere during dinner was relaxed, with almost everyone getting off of their best behavior and acting more like themselves. Hinata, however, got more and more nervous as time passed. She kept playing with the edges of her kimono sleeves and was having trouble keeping her composure.

Naruto, incredibly, noticed how she was acting about halfway through the main course. "What's wrong, Hinata-hime?"

"I'm nervous about tonight," she whispered to him, blushing a little.

"Why are you nervous about..." The light turned on in his head. "Oh, I get it." He didn't say more, because he began getting nervous about it as well. The speech that Tsunade had given the two of them yesterday right after she had given them 'the talk' hadn't helped either.

_Flashback_

_ "You two need to do this tomorrow night or the Hyuuga clan elders will be able to dissolve your marriage and you'll never see each other again. I know that this is huge to ask of two people as young as the two of you, but you don't have an option. They are insisting that I perform an exam the following morning to confirm the act was completed, and I can't lie to a Hyuuga and not get caught. Do you understand?"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto just reached over and took Hinata's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. His mother's rings now hung on the necklace she was wearing. He glanced down and saw his father's ring hanging off of his own necklace. _We're in this together now, and nothing and no one will tear us apart._

Once dessert was finished, the guests left all giving their thanks to their hosts and wishing the newlyweds the best of luck.

"Naruto, I have to admit, you made a good choice. Hinata is the nicest and least troublesome girl of our year," Shikamaru said, "Wish more girls I knew were like that."

"You are only saying that because you wish a certain blonde Suna kunoichi was more like Hinata-hime here," Naruto replied teasingly. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino overheard them.

"Oh, are you talking about the girl you fought in the Chunin Exams? She seems to be a very cunning and powerful kunoichi. Shikamaru, next time she comes to visit, invite her over for dinner. I would like to meet her."

"Naruto, I will get you back for this if it's the last thing I do," Shikamaru muttered as he followed his parents out of the door.

Tenten whispered into Hinata's ear, "Naruto is a good guy, even if he is a bit of a dork. Hold on to him tight, because I think he'll be quite the prize when you two come back. Train hard, and don't forget to train him. Plus, I want to be Tenten-bachan for your kids"

"You can, if you get together with Neji," Hinata replied, "He does like you, I can tell."

Tenten blushed like crazy as she followed her parents out the door, sneaking a furtive a glance at Neji when she thought he wasn't looking.

Shino gave them both some words as he left, "Congratulations, both of you. Hinata, train hard and don't doubt yourself. You can go far. Naruto, you had better take care of her or when you return, my kikaichu beetles will have a snack."

Naruto gulped and mutely nodded. Shino still creeped him out a bit, it was just something about those bugs. Hinata gave a small giggle at the look on Naruto's face. The Aburame were the last to leave, and once they were gone, Haruka turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"Follow me, and I will show you where you will be staying tonight," Haruka said, and led the way to a suite of rooms in a quiet part of the compound. "These have been sealed so that no noise may be overheard and even our Byakugan can't see inside. Enjoy yourselves, but I will warn you. The elders will want proof that you have taken Hinata's virginity. Do not be surprised if someone wakes you up tomorrow morning to find out. My advice is simple. Don't fall asleep until you're done." She opened the door and the two entered, blushing furiously.

Hinata began to nervously push her fingers together as Naruto shut the door behind them. Naruto also became fidgety. "Er, Hinata-hime, it looks like we're both scared about this," he whispered.

"It'll be fine," she replied quietly, "I'm nervous, but there isn't anyone else I would rather do this with." She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto caught her and pulled her close for a real kiss. "What was it Tsunade-baachan said? Start kissing and do what your body wants to do, or something like that?" he whispered. He was shushed by Hinata hungrily placing her lips back on his. He eagerly returned it, thinking, _So this is what Ero-sennin meant by its the quiet ones you need to watch out for. _That was the last thought he had about something other than the girl in his arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N, Take two: I can't wait to see what Jiraiya's reaction is when he finds out. Hey, someone just threatened to shoot Agent Gibbs again and pissed off the FBI! I love this show! Okay, no more writing Naruto and watching NCIS at the same time. I get making character comparisons that are really funny and weird. If you liked it, let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here it is, for everyone who was curious, the departure from Konoha. I'll have some events that take place during the trip, and then I'll get started into the Shippuden storyline. I am a lot of fun writing this. Please, everyone, Read, enjoy, Review if you love it. If you hate it, no one is making you read it!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing to do with Naruto, but I do want Naruto to end up with Hinata!

* * *

Three weeks after their wedding, Naruto and Hinata were fast asleep, sharing his small bed. They had been able to complete the act so the clan elders couldn't annul their marriage, much to their disappointment and the young couple's relief. Hinata had moved out of the clan compound and into Naruto's apartment the day after the wedding, The newlyweds spent their time training together, preparing for their trip with the renowned Toad Sage. Most of their nights were spent sleeping, but occasionally they stayed up late talking or doing other things (mostly talking). The night before they had stayed awake until almost two in the morning talking and laughing, with a little making out thrown in.

They were woken up rather suddenly by a somewhat unexpected visitor that morning. "Wow, Naruto, I'm impressed. You managed to get a girlfriend while I was gone and she's already spending the night with you." Jiraiya was back. "You'll have to ask her to wait for you, however. We leave today."

Hinata, once she realized what was going on, immediately pulled the covers over her head and wrapped her arms around Naruto's stomach, praying that this was just a bad dream, and some old guy did not just say that to her. Naruto, on the other hand, being much more accustomed to Jiraiya's antics, wasn't embarrassed at all. He was mad.

"Ero-sennin! I wouldn't do that to Hina-hime! Baachan said that she left orders with the gate guards that you were to report to her before you do anything else, including talking with me. Ge see her and we'll wait for you to come back! And you better apologize to us when you do! I'm not saying anything else to you until you do!" The effect was kind of ruined because Naruto was stuck laying on his back, thanks to Hinata attaching herself to him. She was clinging to him so tightly he couldn't even sit up. _Can't say I blame her. Being woken up like that by Ero-sennin would scare anyone with half a brain in their head if they don't know him. He'd better get out of here before I Rasengan him. Baachan's gonna murder him once she hears about this. _

"They must have forgotten to give me the message." Jiraiya studied the lump under the bed covers that was Hinata, and nodded approvingly at Naruto, "She seems to be quite the little beauty, from what I saw. You are a very lucky man, Naruto. You obviously take after me!"

"Shut up, Ero-sennin! You're scaring Hinata-hime! Go see Baachan before she sends the ANBU after you, and I don't want the ANBU in my apartment."

"Sheesh, talk about an overreaction. Fine, I'll go see the almighty Senju Slug Princess, and while I am talking with Hokage-sama, you'd better say goodbye to your girlfriend and get packed. I want to be out of here before noon today." With that, Jiraiya had shunshin'd out of the apartment.

"He's gone, Hina-hime," Naruto whispered to his wife, trying to get her to come out from under the covers.

She poked her head out, her short blue-black hair in total disarray. She was wearing a purple tank top and blue shorts for pajamas, which was part of the reason she had dived under the covers when Jiraiya had made his unexpected appearance. Despite Naruto's continuous compliments to her, Hinata was still very self-conscious about her body. It was because she had started developing earlier than the other girls her age, which Naruto insisted wasn't a bad thing.

"Sorry, Naruto," she whispered, "He startled me. It was almost as bad as when those clan elders woke us up the day after we were married at six in the morning, demanding to see the sheets and to get Tsunade over to examine me." Naruto grimaced as he agreed with her. He had almost attacked them before he realized that they weren't attacking them, and that he and Hinata weren't dressed. That was among the top ten embarrassing moments ever for both of them.

"At least this time we were dressed," Naruto muttered, "I don't want to imagine what Ero-sennin would have said if that had happened."

Hinata nodded in agreement and reluctantly crawled out from underneath the covers. "Shall we get some breakfast? I can make some cinnamon rolls, since I think Jiraiya-sama will take a while. Otousan wants to speak with him once Tsunade-sama is done with her instructions."

Naruto nodded and also got out of bed. He was wearing a black tee shirt and his frog boxers. He had stopped wearing his nightcap after he discovered that Hinata loved to play with his hair, even doing it in her sleep. He showered while Hinata cooked, and then gathered clothes to wash while she took her turn. They knew that they would need clean clothes and supplies for while they traveled.

While the two young Genin were eating and packing, Jiraiya entered Tsunade's office through his usual means, the window. Both Shizune and Sakura were there, ready to receive their orders for the day.

"Sakura, you will be shadowing Shizune at the hospital for the first half of the day. Kakashi wrote here on your file that you show great potential for genjutsu, so I have asked Yuuhi Kurenai to tutor you two afternoons a week. That will give me time to do my work and give you a more varied education, which will make you a more valuable and useful kunoichi in the field. For example, you could cast a genjutsu on opponents to buy time for you to heal your teammates or give your team an opening to retreat safely. Your first lesson will be this afternoon. You are both dismissed."

The two kunoichi nodded and departed, leaving Jiraiya alone in the office with the Hokage. "So, I'm guessing that the pink-haired banshee you apprenticed doesn't have a clue that her team mate has a girlfriend?"

"You ignored my instructions, as usual, and went to find Naruto first?" she demanded, while thinking, _Must not give concussion._ "And you probably scared the withs out of both him and little Hinata when you showed up. Jiraiya, I give these instructions for a good reason."

"Oh, so the girl he was in bed with is Hyuuga Hinata? Nice to see she got him to stop wearing that ridiculous nightcap. I'd better get him out of here before Hiashi finds out about his daughter spending the night and kills him. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"To tell you about a change in the situation with Naruto. Hinata is going with the two of you."

Jiraiya burst out laughing, "Yeah, right. The kid finally gets a girlfriend and now he doesn't want to leave her behind and is insisting that she come with us? Not happening, Tsunade. I'm not doing it. Remember how many times Minato hit me after he began dating Kushina? It was even worse when Hiashi and Hitomi were double dating with them. Then I has to avoid Juuken strikes, tanto slashes, Uzu Katana attacks, and whatever jutsu Minato was favoring at the time, usually the Rasengan. I am not going to go through that again! I refuse! You can't make me, Tsunade. I am only taking Naruto and that is final!"

"Jiraiya, this is an order from the Hokage, not a suggestion from a former teammate," Tsunade thundered out, "Both Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata are going with you. You either take both of them with you on the road, or you can stay here and train them. You don't get one without the other. In one months time, Haruno Sakura will be taking Hinata's place on Team Eight, which will most likely become permanent. I informed Kurenai of the change two days ago."

"Wait, why did you just refer to them both by the name Namikaze?" Jiraiya asked, looking a bit lost, "It's Naruto's true name, but why did you use it on Hinata as well?"

"They are married. I am not ordering you to take Naruto's girlfriend along. I am ordering you to take his wife with you. I am not joking, I married them myself three weeks ago yesterday."

To say Jiraiya was a little shocked is like saying he is only slightly perverted. "Why on Earth did you marry two thirteen-year-olds? Please tell me the girl isn't pregnant!"

"Don't worry, she isn't. However, she was in a desperate situation, and a marriage was the only way out for her. Sit down before you fall down and i'll tell you the full story. Just promise me you won't go murder the Hyuuga clan elders once I am done explaining."

Tsunade told her old teammate and friend everything, Hinata's situation, all of the conditions that the Hyuuga elders had given her, Naruto's desire to help, Hinata's reaction, her advice, and finally how Naruto had figured out part of his heritage.

"Whoa," Jiraiya murmured, once she was finished. "Now I understand."

"Tell me about it," Tsunade replied, pulling a bottle os sake and two cups out of her bottom desk drawer. "Here, I think we both need a drink."

"I am willing to bet that Hiashi is ready to dissolve the Hyuuga clan council over this," Jiraiya said as he took a sip.

"He wants to, but his hands are tied until he has proof of any wrong doing," Tsunade informed him, and continued, "I remember this Yamada Tarou, the nobleman they wanted to marry Hinata to. My team was sent on a mission to the province where his family lives. While we were carrying out our mission, Tarou developed this obsession with Hitomi. Kushina threatened him a few times and then nearly attacked him to get him to stop harassing Hitomi. After we left, he sent several betrothal contracts to Hitomi's parents, which were always rejected. She and Hiashi were dating pretty seriously at that time, from what I remember. It appears that Tarou contacted some of the clan elders not long after Hitomi's death about getting Hinata as a wife, because of hewr resemblance to her mother. Hiashi and Haruka believe that these elders were also accepting bribes from him as well, but currently don't have any proof. Hinata doesn't have a clue about this, and I would like to keep it that way."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Sounds like the type who never understands the word 'no.' Well, despite the circumstances, I'm willing to bet that Kushina and Hitomi are pleased that their kids got together. It looks like we might end up with another Kitsune and Raven duo. Both act quite a lot like their mothers. So, I'll have two students I need to focus teaching. Hopefully, Hinata can help me reteach Naruto the basics. The two can work together, push each other, and help each other out when needed. This might not be a bad thing after all."

"Just remember that they need time to continue to develop a relationship as a couple. They can't spend their whole lives training, despite what Naruto will say. I have given Hinata enough birth control pills to last until she is about fifteen and a half. It should take at least a month for the pills effects to leave her system, and then she'll be able to conceive."

"She has to be pregnant before her sixteenth birthday? I'll do my best to be back here before then."

"You need to be back before Naruto's birthday. I promised him that I would tell him who his father is on that day. He is very curious, especially when he saw Hiashi's reaction to his mother's name. Unless you want to tell him before you leave or while you are on your journey. You are his godfather so it is your right."

Jiraiya gave a sigh, "Tsunade, I'm not sure. Naruto has shown a lot of maturity with how he handled this whole situation with Hinata, but I'm not sure if he is ready yet. If he doesn't figure it out by himself first. I swear, that kids looks more like his father every time I see him. What surprises me is that the whole freaking village hasn't figured it out yet."

"I asked Hiashi about that. Apparently the general consensus is that the physical similarity is just a coincidence or a side effect of the seal, nothing more. Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, and Shimoto Kenji are also aware of Naruto's true heritage as well. They all knew once I told them that Uzumaki Kushina is Naruto's mother."

Jiraiya nodded, "Okay, I understand, the newlyweds are coming with me. Should I focus Hinata's training on more taijutsu or ninjutsu? Being a Hyuuga, she must have amazing chakra control. The potential is there, now we just need to nourish and develop it."

A knock sounded on the door and Hiashi entered the room, interrupting Jiraiya's musings. "Do what ever you feel will work best with my daughter, but I have one request. Please teach her fuuinjutsu. I know she has potential in the art."

"Not to mention one heck of a motivation is she can come up with a seal removal for the Caged Bird and an alternative seal that does what the Caged Bird is supposed to do without the side effects. Don't worry, I will be teaching both of them that. I have a hunch that her Byakugan could give her quite the advantage when using fuuinjutsu. Any other instructions for me, Hiashi-sama?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, don't try to corrupt my daughter and son-in-law. I still remember your behavior from when Minato started dating Kushina. You had better not give Naruto that speech about how a man shouldn't be tied down to just one woman that you gave him then. Naruto made an oath to stay faithful to Hinata and she to him. Don't even think about enticing them to break those oaths."

_He's even scarier than he was fifteen years ago. Of course, this is concerning his daughter. No wonder he is being so protective. _"I promise, Hiashi-sama, I will not do anything to even slightly encourage them to break their oaths. I'll even give them two nights off a wekk so they can go on dates and do stuff together that doesn't relate to training." _Which I will spend doing my research. Hmm, I wonder what kind of material I could get from those two?_

Good thing Tsunade and Hiashi couldn't read his thoughts, or the perverted Toad Sage wouldn't have lived to see the sunset. Tsunade nodded, "Good. That is a good idea. Now, are we all finished? Jiraiya, I'll expect a report every two months, even if it is a basic 'we're still alive out here.' If I don't receive one over a period of four months, I will assume the worst and send ANBU out looking for the three of you. Other than that, good luck, my friend. You'll need it."

"Thanks. I'll go collect the lovebirds and we'll be off. See you in less than three years." With that, Jiraiya left the office. Hiashi also left while Tsunade hid her sake stash before anyone could confiscate it (cough Shizune cough).

Back at the Uzumaki residence, Naruto and Hinata had finished packing and were now engaged in deep cleaning the apartment before they left. Naruto's plants had been moved into the Hyuuga gardens, where Neji said he would keep an eye on them.

"This is so weird," Naruto murmured, "Konoha has been my home since forever, and now I'm leaving it."

"But you're leaving so you can get stronger to help you protect it better and achieve your dream one day. You'll be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen," Hinata replied.

"With the most beautiful wife who is the strongest kunoichi ever, even greater than the Slug Sannin, Senju Tsunade," Naruto replied with a grin, sneaking up behind her and stealing a quick kiss. Hinata blushed, but smiled at the same time.

"We can play later, once we get our chores done, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, giving him a teasing grin. Naruto replied by stealing another kiss.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the couple's tender moment. Naruto made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, but didn't stop the kiss. He had gone his whole life without experiencing pretty much any physical affection, so he couldn't get enough of hugging, kissing, or doing anything else with Hinata. She also enjoyed it, but only when no one else was around. Being married hadn't immediately completely cured her of her shyness, but it was gradually helping her over come it.

"Naruto! Come open this door!" an irritated voice called from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Niisan, we're cleaning!" Hinata replied, reluctantly pulling away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed and went to open the door where Neji and Tenten were waiting. "Did you two come to help? Because your timing sucks, we're almost done."

"Then our timing is perfect," Neji replied with a smirk.

"We came here to tell you both good bye and good luck," Tenten added. She pulled out two sealed scrolls and handed them to Naruto. "These are going away presents we've collected from the rest of the Konoha Eleven. One scroll is yours, the other is Hinata's. Shikamaru told Chouji and we told Lee that you were both leaving when Jiraiya-sama returned, but not that you two are married. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura know you're leaving, but don't know when or that Hinata is going with you. We're trying to keep it low key so that the Akatsuki will stay in the dark. Don't worry, Tsunade-sama already briefed us, Shino, and Shikamaru about them. We knew that if Kiba, being a loudmouth, and Ino and Sakura, bring gossip queens, knew, the entire village would know by the end of the day and the Akatsuki would know by the end of the week."

"Thanks, Tenten," Naruto gratefully replied, "Keep an eye on Neji while we're gone. Try to teach him the meanings of the words 'relax' and 'fun' while you are at it. I know Hinata will appreciate it."

"Why did I approve and vouch for you in the first place? Please remind me why," Neji murmured, obviously annoyed.

"Because he's the only ninja our age to have defeated you in combat and the only person to have ever proven you wrong about anything, Neji-niisan," Hinata said, entering the front room. "And I care about him, a lot." She went and put away the cleaning supplies. "Naruto-kun, we're all done. Jiraiya-sama should be returning soon to collect us."

"If Tsunade-baachan hasn't put him in the hospital for not listening to and obeying her orders again," Naruto replied. "And, trust me, the name Ero-sennin fits him much better. Remember what he did this morning? That's him on slight perversion level. He's normally much worse. I think I'm cursed with always getting perverted teachers. At least all Kakashi-sensei does is read, he doesn't peep on women in the hot springs or hang around brothels."

"That explains a lot of Hiashi-jisan's threats," Neji thought out loud. "Hinata, if he does that, Juuken him and don't hold back. Naruto, Rasengan him."

"No problem. I've been tempted to, a few times."

"You'd only have a chance if I stood still for you, Naruto. Hinata has a better chance of hitting me, if she could ever get over her embarrassment over the compromising position I caught the two of you in this morning." Jiraiya was back, balancing on the window sill.

This time, Hinata didn't try to hide. She ran to the window and yelled, "Juuken!" Her palm struck Jiraiya on the chest and sent him flying. "Don't underestimate me, Ero-sennin!"

_What has gotten into Hinata?_ Tenten gaped at the petite kunoichi.

_What was he referring to? Naruto, what have you done to my cousin? Most importantly, what were you doing with Hinata to cause such a comment? Wait, remember, they are married. But she's still my sister, er, cousin! _Neji's eyes were huge, but other than that, his Hyuuga mask stayed in place.

_Go, Hinata! That was incredible! Get him back for what he said about you this morning. At least last night wasn't one of our special nights, we're only allowed one a week until we turn fourteen, No! Bad thoughts, Naruto. Great, apparently being a pervert is contagious! Darn you, Ero-sennin!_ Naruto looked very happy about a female other than Baachan beating up the old pervert. And this one he was married to, even better. It was also a great thing to see Hinata standing up for herself as well.

Jiraiya was thinking something totally different. _Great, a combination of Hiashi and Hitomi. If she catches me researching her, I'm in for a world of hurt. Not to mention Naruto. It'll be like the time Minato caught me while researching the women's baths when Tsunade, Kushina, and Hitomi were there. I have never been beaten so badly in my life. I didn't know that Minato had finally started dating Kushina, and he had to be the one to catch me._

"Don't even ask what we were doing, because all that happened is that he saw us sleeping in the same bed, fully clothed," Hinata said to Neji and Tenten. She picked up her bag and handed Naruto his. Should we just head to the front gate and meet him there?"

"Sure, just let me close the window and lock up first." Naruto did just that. He gave Neji and Tenten his spare keys so they could keep an eye on the place while Naruto and Hinata were gone.

They made their way to the gates. It took every ounce of courage the two had to keep moving, knowing that they were leaving their whole world behind for what seemed like a very long time. At least from the perspective of two thirteen-year-olds. The coming years would see a lot of changes in the young couple and a lot of growing up would take place. Their way of thinking would be challenged and changed. Their bond would be tried and pushed through the refiner's fire, and they would emerge all the stronger for it. They had no clue what trials and obstacles they would face, but that was a good thing, otherwise they never would have left.

Jiraiya met them at the gates, and Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, and Chouji were there to say goodbye. (Hinata had already said her goodbyes to the Hyuuga clan earlier.) The five Genin and one Chunin watched the strange trio disappear into the dust of the road after all of the farewells had been said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am thinking this. It is going to be plenty boring around here with out Naruto," Shikamaru said, breaking the silence.

"I wonder how much they will have changed before we see them again," Chouji murmured.

"They'll probably give us a run for our money," Neji stated, "So we had all better work hard to improve ourselves while they are gone. I have no intention of losing to Naruto again."

"And so will I!" Lee exclaimed, "I must train even harder so I can match the youthful brilliance of Naruto and Hinata when they return!"

"Why are they gone?"

All six shinobi froze and turned to stare at Sakura and Ino.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin is taking them on a training trip which should last about three years," Shino said, "We wanted to keep it low key, so to not attract unwanted attention. It we had informed you two, the entire village would have known before sunset."

Ino shrugged, "As much as I hate to admit it, Bug boy here has a point. We are gossip machines."

"But Naruto is my teammate! I deserved to know!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you ever ask him when he was going to leave?" Neji pointedly asked her. "He would have told you. A good teammate should keep track of things like that. Besides, I doubt you will remain his teammate."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Hinata went with him, so there is a vacancy on Team Eight," Shikamaru pointed out.

"The vacancy will need to be filled before the next Chunin Exam," Shino continued, "It is most likely that you will take Hinata's place, and give us more of a edge when it comes to combat. It is very likely that the transfer will be permanent, since Naruto and Hinata will be training under the same person who taught Kakashi's sensei."

"Have fun with Dog boy and Bug boy, Forehead," Ino taunted.

Sakura put her head into her hands in despair. _First, Sasuke goes crazy, thanks to Orochimaru's curse mark, and leaves the village. Now, Naruto's gone as well, and not only will we never be teammates again, I'll be stuck with the Antisocial King of Creepy and the guy who washes his dog more often than himself. What did I do ti deserve this?_

Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya all turned back to Konoha when they heard a distant scream, "It's not fair!"

"That sounded like Sakura," Naruto said.

"She must have just found out we were gone," Hinata replied, taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Hey, do you two want to stand around all day? We have places we need to go," Jiraiya said, ignoring the distant scream. The two shrugged and followed him, not bothering to look back again.

* * *

A/N, take two: They are finally on their way and Sakura has realized that nothing is set in stone. I wonder what adventures the young couple will have while they are gone? How often will Jiraiya get beat up for trying to research them? You'll find out next time I update! Please tell me what you think, just don't flame me!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Oh, no! I am almost caught up with what i have written in my notebook! I must write more and stay ahead of my anxious readers. And if I cannot do that, I will watch my Naruto Shippuden DVDS... Wait, why am I sounding like Lee? Not good! I get to bring in one of my favorite characters in Naruto in this chapter, so I'm excited! Please read, enjoy, review, just don't flame me! My laptop is allergic to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto and I am not making anything off of this story. Just writing experience and a love of writing.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat yawning at the table, waiting for their breakfast to arrive. Jiraiya had woken them up early, despite their late night training, and told them to be down to breakfast and ready to go in ten minutes. That was half an hour ago, and Jiraiya still wasn't there. Naruto's irritation was interrupted by the waitress handing them their breakfast and two cups of mint tea.

"Where the heck is he? Why does he wake us up at five-thirty in the morning and then disappear? If he was going to do that, we could have gotten some more sleep!"

"It's irritating, but he did say he had to run an errand while we were getting ready. Maybe he is running late," Hinata suggested, trying to calm her husband down. She was a born diplomat and peacemaker. That particular talent of hers had gotten quite a lot of use over the past six months. The worst time had been around two months ago. On one of their special nights, Naruto had caught Jiraiya looking in the window. Fortunately for the two of them, nothing had happened yet, but Jiraiya claimed it was an honest mistake. Hinata had managed to keep Naruto from killing their teacher, but had exacted her own revenge. She ended up locking the window, closing the curtains, and sealing the room to block any visual jutsus of any type from seeing the inside of the room. However, nothing was done about soundproofing the room, and Jiraiya had the room next to theirs. It was torture for the Sannin, and he didn't try to spy again, that they were aware of.

Right then, the old guy in question showed up. "Sorry about that. I just found out that one of my informants is nearby and needs to meet with me as soon as possible. I'm taking the two of you with me so you can meet him. Since I am teaching both of you, I figured I'd also start introducing you to my spy network. I must warn you about this guy. You will not like or trust him at first, so you must promise me you won't attack him until I explain everything. He is the most important agent I have."

"Why is he so important?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of cereal.

"He's our source on the Akatsuki." Naruto and Hinata gaped in disbelief at him. "I mean it. You won't believe some of the things this guy has had to do to keep his cover. I doubt he'll ever forgive himself, but I can assure you, he is one hundred percent loyal to Konoha."

The couple nodded in mute silence and quickly finished up their breakfast. Once they were done, Jiraiya paid and the three ninja took off. Once they were about an hour away from the town, Jiraiya stopped them in the middle of a quiet forest.

"Promise me now, that you will not attack my informant until I tell you the whole story," Jiraiya solemnly said, staring the two Genin down.

_What has gotten into Ero-sennin today? It is rare to see him act like this. _Hinata could tell he was very nervous, which got her to raise her guard. "Are you really Jiraiya-sama, or are you an imposter to lure us away from our sensei and kidnap us?"

"No, Hinata, it is really me. Do you two want proof I'm me?" He asked, sounding exasperated.

"It's your fault for teaching us to be suspicious every time someone doesn't act like themselves," Naruto replied. "If you really are Jiraiya, then you would know the answer to this question. When was the worst time you were beaten up for researching at the women's hot springs?"

"I have two that qualify," Jiraiya muttered while thinking, _Couldn't the kid have asked any other question? Why did it have to be this? _"Once was when one of my students caught me while Tsunade and her two students were there. First, he got me, and then the three of them attacked me once he was finished because the genius decided to let them know I was there. The second time was when you caught me researching when I didn't even know your wife was there. You almost scalped me with that Rasengan!"

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Yep, it is the real Ero-sennin."

"And stop calling me that, Naruto! You too, Hinata!"

A low smooth voice sounded from across the clearing, causing the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck to rise. He knew that voice, and always associated it with one thing, trouble. "Jiraiya, arguing with a mere Genin who is only describing you accurately is most demeaning for one of the Sannin."

_No way he is a good guy! That guy is the reason why Sasuke decided to leave Konoha and go to Orochimaru. Why isn't Ero-sennin attacking him, like the last time?_ "Uchiha Itachi is your informant?" Naruto gasped out, instinctively pushing Hinata behind him to try to protect her. He glared at Jiraiya, knowing the Sannin could read how he was feeling about this betrayal. Hinata clutched Naruto's hand in fear, but held a kunai in her other and already had activated her Byakugan. She also knew of Itachi's dark deeds, and if he was there to take Naruto, she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"Yes, he is, now let me explain," Jiraiya said, approaching the two before they did something rash, trying to get them to calm down. "Itachi isn't the one who killed off the Uchiha clan and tortured Sasuke that night. Someone else did, while transformed to look like Itachi. That person is the one who is truly responsible for the Uchiha massacre. He is also the one who mentally tortured Sasuke and put the ideas into his head that eventually caused him to desert from Konoha. We share the same enemy."

"His name is Uchiha Madara," Itachi said, sounding different than the other time Naruto had heard him speak. He was no longer arrogant, but sounded broken and desperate. _He's desperate for us to listen to him before we do anything, _Naruto realized. _Okay, I'll hear you out, Itachi._ "Madara is someone who has been banished from my clan and Konoha for a very long time. About seven years ago, he returned and tried to incite my clan into pulling a coup de tat, claiming that we, the 'elite Uchiha' were destined to lead the village. I found out because I was the clan heir, and then informed the Hokage of their plans. The two sides decided to try to work things out and I was the go-between, being the only person both sides could trust." Itachi gave a tired sigh, and continued on. "We had almost gotten an agreement worked out, preventing a civil war from destroying our home. My belief is that when Madara found out, he wasn't happy with us caving in and submitting ourselves to the Hokage. One night, he disguised himself as me and you all know what happened next. When I saw the carnage, I immediately went and informed the Sandaime and Jiraiya what had happened. Jiraiya had the idea of letting me become a plant. He was just getting word of the Akatsuki and was worried about them. I volunteered for the mission, because I knew that Konoha's safety was more important than my reputation. When I was able to join, I discovered that Madara has ties to the Akatsuki, making my mission the only way to claim justice for my clan and my little brother. I didn't want to hurt Kakashi, Sasuke, or any of the others, but I had no choice, especially with Kisame right there next to me. I actually did a gentler version of Tsukiyomi for Kakashi. If I had really wanted to destroy his mind, I would have made him relive the deaths of his teammates and sensei. One of those teammates was my favorite cousin, Obito, even though I was four when Obito was killed. Trust me when I say I could have done worse, but I had to keep my cover. Konoha is safer with me in the Akatsuki, so I can't afford to mess up."

Hinata's eyes continued to stare Itachi down as he finished his little speech, Byakugan still active. Finally satisfied, she looked at Naruto, "He's telling the truth, Naruto. He regrets his actions and is sincere." _I feel sorry for him. How is he still sane after what he has had to do?_

Naruto slowly nodded. Hinata's ability to read body language and detect liars had already helped them immensely, and he had complete trust in her assessments. _If Hinata says he is telling the truth and Jiraiya trusts him, then he must be an extremely good liar or he is telling the truth. I think he is, there is no way you can fake that look on his face._ "Okay, we believe you. What did you need to tell Ero-sennin and where is the Blue Sharkman with the huge sword wrapped up in toilet paper?"

"It will be about two years before the Akatsuki start gathering the Jinchuriki. We have now identified all nine hosts of the Bijuu and where they are from. I will let you know when we start to make our move, even though you will probably hear about it before I can get a message to you. Kisame is currently in the Land of Rice Paddies with a Kage Bushin of mine. This isn't the first time I've done this. I'm away gathering information because recently we heard a rumor that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, who I am in charge of retrieving when the time comes, has left Konoha accompanied by one of the Sannin and a girl his age. I was sneaking into the Land of Fire to try to confirm. Kisame stands out just a little bit, so he got left behind." Naruto snorted at that little bit remark.

"Good idea. You have to give them good information otherwise they will suspect you," Jiraiya nodded approvingly. "Tell them the girl is his girlfriend, but don't mention she's a Main branch Hyuuga unless the other spy, Zetsu says something about it."

"Understood. Since Kisame won't expect me back for another ten days and it will only take me three days to return to him, would you like some assistance in training those two?"

"That would be great! Now I'm not the only person the happy couple gets to annoy. Have fun with them, Itachi!" With that, Jiraiya was gone.

"He does that a lot," Naruto stated matter of factly.

"It is hard to believe that he trained the most powerful shinobi Konoha has ever produced," Itachi murmured in reply. "How much did he teach the Yondaime, and how much did the Yondaime learn on his own?"

"I don't know," Hinata said, "But he likes for us to figure them out on our own. In a fight, no one will tell us what to do, so we need to figure it out ahead of time. It sounds good, but he has experience, which we are lacking."

"It does make sense," Itachi replied. "Okay, tell me your skills and specialties. You first, Naruto."

Naruto jumped away and asked, "How much of this are you going to share with the Akatsuki? Because I'm not sure if I want to let you and then them know that."

"I'll only give them general stuff, probably around the time I need to go capture you, unless Zetsu finds out. His info I have no control over. Naruto, I have to give them good information, otherwise they will begin to suspect me and I won't be in charge of retrieving you."

"And it is safer for me to have you chasing me than anyone else." Naruto sighed in resignation and said, "I'm a close range combat specialist and my strength is Ninjutsu."

"Common for a Jinchuriki, because of their huge chakra reserves. Your two trademark jutsus are the Rasengan and the Kage Bushin. What else do you know? What is your elemental affinity?"

"Er, Henge, Substitution, tree-walking, water-walking," Naruto began listing off. "I know a few others, but I'll be in big trouble with Hina-hime if I do them again."

"How big of trouble?" Itachi asked, wondering what kind of jutsus Naruto was talking about.

"No hugs for a week, no kisses for two, and no special nights for a month," Hinata replied. "Let's just say those jutsu are something that would immediately get Ero-sennin's attention, and we'll leave it at that." Itachi nodded, starting to get a clue. "We don't know our elemental affinities yet, but we think I am a water type. I'm also a close range specialist and my strength is Taijutsu. I know the Academy's three basic jutsus, along with some of my clan's and my own personal jutsu, Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms. I am currently studying medical ninjutsu from scrolls and we are both learning fuuinjutsu from Jiraiya."

"Impressive, fuuinjutsu isn't easy. Do either of you use any weaponry aside from kunai and shuriken?"

"No."

"My clan never practices kenjutsu. They believe Juuken is all we need to defeat an opponent," Hinata replied.

"And yet your mother used a modified style of Juuken and was extremely skilled with a tanto that perfectly complemented her fighting style. She was a wonder to behold in combat, or so I heard when I was in ANBU. I prefer a katana myself, much like your mother did, Naruto. Let me see the two of you spar and I'll try to figure out what type of weapon would suit you the best."

After a ten minute spar, Itachi told them to stop. He had analyzed them enough to draw his conclusions. "I could teach you both the katana, but Naruto will have difficulty using one until he tightens up his taijutsu and stops overextending and flailing around spastically. Your Juuken is rather unnatural for you, Hinata, but adding a katana would help you smooth it out in addition to increasing your range. Naruto, right now kunai suits you, but you are wasting a lot of energy. You need to tighten up your style."

The two teens nodded as they listened to Itachi's assessment. "I will show you some tricks to help with your taijutsu, Naruto. Hinata, I'm going to talk Jiraiya into getting you a practice katana. I will leave you with a scroll containing basic katana forms. You'll have to learn it on your own since Jiraiya doesn't use or like katanas. I think it might have something to do with Kushina beating him up with hers, or Orochimaru's ability to store the Kusanagi sword in his throat and gut, and wield it using his mouth and tongue. Naruto, what taijutsu style do you use?"

"Er, my own?"

"That explains a lot," Itachi muttered. "I've got a couple Taijutsu scrolls on me, I'll leave them with you. Use the Kage Bushin, and learn each style individually before you start to mix them up."

"How do I use Kage Bushins to train?"

"You haven't realized that you get the memories from the clones every time they dispel? That's why Kage Bushins are invaluable tools for infiltration and espionage. By having your clones train alongside you, you can cram years worth of training into just a few weeks. You won't receive the physical conditioning of the training, just the knowledge. Once you have the taijutsu styles down and can easily combine them, you will them start learning the same katana forms that Hinata will be learning. Do not use Kage Bushins for that, you need to assimilate the knowledge and physical conditioning at the same time. Hinata, I want you to get copies of the Snake and the Crane taijutsu styles and work on incorporating them into your Juuken. That should help solve the difficulties you've been having with it. You are naturally very flexible with an amazing sense of balance, so these styles are perfect for you."

"One question, Itachi-senpai," Hinata asked, "Why do you have training supplies on you?"

"I had them sealed in a scroll the night Madara attacked, because the next day I was scheduled to assist in the training of a few new ANBU recruits. Oh, one more thing, Hinata. Try to go at least half of your spars without using your Byakugan. That's the bad part about having a dojutsu, we can become way too reliant on them. I want to make sure that this never will become a problem for you."

Itachi put the teens through their paces that day. Naruto and Hinata had never been pushed so hard in their lives, they were exhausted be the time the sun had set and it was time to prepare dinner. Itachi was a natural teacher, he praised just enough to keep them striving for their goals, but was always gentle with his criticism, never harsh and insulting.

Jiraiya, after a productive day spent in 'research,' returned to the clearing to find Hinata stirring a pot of stew and a group of Naruto clones putting up the tents. Itachi was lecturing another group of Naruto clones in deception and basic tactics. The clones were asking questions and fully participating.

_Wow, I'm impressed. He gave them a day's worth of instruction while I got to research without them bothering me. If only this could happen more often. _Jiraiya sat down next to where Hinata was almost finished preparing the meal. "So, how was your day?"

"It feels like we have learned more in one day than in the previous six months, Ero-sennin," Hinata observed, "But to be fair, those six months were spent helping Naruto relearn his basics. He pushes hard and has high expectations, but is not afraid to assist when we need it. He already has a list of things he wants us to do and some requests for training materials. A practice katana and scrolls with the Snake and the Crane taijutsu styles for me, and leg weights and a new outfit for Naruto. He told me that he plans on burning Naruto's current outfit before he leaves."

Jiraiya nodded, "I see Naruto is using the Kage Bushin to train. Itachi's idea?"

"Yes. As we all know, Naruto's education was often sabotaged when he was at the Academy. This will help him to complete getting caught up and make up for the time we have currently spent on that." Hinata brought a spoonful of the stew to her mouth and tasted it. "Naru-kun, Itachi-senpai, dinner's ready!"

Several clouds of smoke filled the air as all of the clones disappeared at Itachi's nod. Once they were done eating and had cleaned up, Naruto and Hinata excused themselves and retired to their tent. In less than half a hour, Naruto's snores could be heard coming from their tent.

"Hard to believe that the Namikaze heir is married to the Hyuuga heiress," Itachi mused, "They have amazing potential. How could they have ended up being so underestimated?"

"I'm not sure," Jiraiya replied, "You seriously want them both to study the katana?"

"Yes. Remember, Kushina was a master of the blade, and both Minato and Hitomi weren't exactly slouches with a katana either, even if they preferred other weapons. I am confident that Naruto and Hinata will do well with it. Jiraiya, you need to teach them some more ninjutsu. What little they have is good, but they need more variety to keep them from becoming predictable. Elemental jutsus would be best, with a few others thrown in for good measure. I know you personally believe that someone doesn't need to know a ton of jutsus to become a great shinobi, but I know their enemies. I multitude of jutsus that they can use quickly and effectively makes it easier to fight multiple enemies and employ different tactics."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. You did earn your title at the prodigy and genius of the Uchiha clan. Get some sleep, Itachi. You can't hide how sick you are from me. Tuberculosis isn't a walk in the park."

"I believe I was infected around the same time my clan was killed," Itachi replied. "Thank you for your trust in me, Jiraiya-sama. I won't let Konoha, you, or those two down.

* * *

A/N, take two: I like Itachi and was sad when he died. All we know of the Uchiha massacre is what Madara told Sasuke, so who knows if Madara's version is the truth or not? I like this version, and you'll find out how Shusui fits in later. About Itachi knowing who Naruto's parents are, the guy isn't exactly stupid, he just deduced it on his own. Also, I am not a martial artist, I am a dancer. I know how to combine different types of dance into one so I figure you can do something similar with martial arts. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, so be it. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Here is my next chapter! Just a little FYI, the jumpsuit Itachi wanted to burn was Naruto's early outfit, not the one he wears in Shippuden. Thanks to all who had read and reviewed. They are what truly motivate us authors to keep writing, and they are great at removing writer's block as well. Please, read, enjoy, and review! Just remember, this is a no flaming zone, but constructive critisism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto! If I did, I wouldn't leave so many open plot holes like Masashi Kishimoto is doing! (Is that driving anyone else crazy, or is it just me?)

* * *

"So, where are we going today, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as he walked hand in hand with Hinata. Following Itachi's advice, Naruto had changed his outfit. He was now wearing dark orange pants, black sandals, and a black and dark orange jacket. It fit his body better, showing off his developing physique. Hinata had changed physically as well, becoming more toned and flexible, and had changed her outfit as well. The baggy clothes and oversized jacket were now things of the past. She now wore a midriff baring, Mandarin collar sleeveless tight fitted dark blue shirt over a mesh armor three quarter sleeve shirt. She was also wearing a pair of knee length, snug fitted back shorts. The shorts were made of a very stretchy material to take in her taijutsu style. She was also wearing a pair of black heeled sandals that came up to her knees. The sandals were reinforced to make kicks more effective without injuring Hinata. The outfit showed off her amazing figure while still maintaining her modesty and not showing off too much of her skin. The change on outfits had resulted in the two getting quite a bit of attention from others, and not because they looked like serious ninjas. The most memorable experience was when a prostitute tried to proposition Naruto and her former prospective client tried to do the same thing to Hinata at the same time. The two of them had quickly learned that was a major mistake.

Naruto had recently turned fourteen and Hinata's birthday was now two weeks away. Jiraiya had tried to research the two of them of Naruto's birthday. After eight o'clock, the two had separated themselves from their sensei and he couldn't find them again until the next morning. He was secretly hoping for better luck in research for Hinata's birthday.

"We are currently in the Land of Rivers, heading toward the Land of Wind and a certain village where some friends of yours live," Jiraiya replied.

"We're going to Sunagakure?" Hinata gasped.

"We get to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro? Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "Any other reason why we are going to Suna?"

"The coronation of the new Kazekage," Jiraiya informed the two. "Tsunade sent me a message asking if we would represent Konoha at the ceremony. Since Suna is one of our most important allies, courtesy demands that we have a representative. Also, it will help repair relations since the attempted invasion. I guess neither one of you brought formal wear with you?" The couple nodded. "Well, you'll have to get some while we are there. We need to look respectable. The Sabaku family has offered us rooms to stay so we won't need to find a hotel room, which is bound to be nearly impossible thanks to the coronation."

"Who is the Sabaku family?" Naruto asked. The Suna ninja had never given out their family names while they were in Konoha, first for the Chunin Exams, and then later on, when they had helped save the ninja who had faced the Sound Five.

"Oh, that's Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Sabaku is their family name. They are considered to be a noble family, which is Suna's equivalent to a clan. Be on your best behavior and no pranking, Naruto!"

"Not even Kankuro? He would be great to prank! I have all these ideas I could do to him, mostly involving his puppets," Naruto protested. Hinata giggled at his actions.

"No, you can't prank anyone!"

Naruto grinned. After eight months together on the road, it was still a ton of fun to annoy Ero-sennin. Since they were so busy training, it was the major source of entertainment for him and Hinata. He then cast a glance at the dark-haired, pale-eyed girl he was married to. _What am I going to get her for her birthday? She made my last birthday the best one ever. First she made dinner for the two of us, then we got to see the newest Princess Gale movie and afterward, back at our hotel room... It was great. I don't dare ask Ero-sennin for advice on birthday presents. I'd ask Itachi-senpai, but he is back spying on the Akatsuki and stuck working with the Blue Sharkman. Hey, what about Temari? She's a girl and seems to be really smart. I'll ask her for some advice. She ought to have some good ideas on what to get the girl you're in love with. Did I just say that?_ Naruto suddenly smiled. _It wasn't a fluke. I mean it, I love Hinata! I'll tell her on her birthday. That will be part of my present._

"Why are you so happy, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sensing the change in his mood. _He seems really happy to be seeing Gaara and his family again. Gaara is a Jinchuriki as well, so Naruto feels like he has more in common with Gaara than with the rest of his friends. They both know what it is like to feel all alone. But they aren't alone anymore. Gaara has his family and Naruto has me._

"We'll be in Suna over Christmas and your birthday. I just got a great idea for what to give you," Naruto said to Hinata excitedly.

"Naruto, you don't need to get me anything," Hinata weakly protested.

"I'm doing it because I want to. You are an amazing girl, a very talented kunoichi, and a loving wife. Believe me, you deserve a great birthday present."

Hinata blushed as Jiraiya wrote feverishly in his notebook. Hinata then got up on her tiptoes and gave Naruto a firm kiss. "You are a wonderful person and a very caring and devoted husband, Naruto-kun, along with being an unstoppable shinobi." This led to another kiss.

"It you two are finished making out, I would like to get going so we can reach Suna before nightfall," Jiraiya said, sounding a little annoyed at the couple's antics. They knew he wasn't truly annoyed, because they had provided him with material for his books. _This new book will be my best one yet, with all of the material these two are providing me with._

Traveling quickly, the three reached Sunagakure right at sunset. Jiraiya introduced the three of them to the gate guards, "We are the representatives Konoha has sent for the Godaime Kazekage's coronation. This is Konoha Genin Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Genin Hyuuga Hinata, and I am the one and only, know through out the Elemental Lands..."

"Give it a rest, Ero-sennin!" Naruto interrupted Jiraiya's little speech.

"He is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha," Hinata said to the guards, her blue-black hair blowing in the wind. Her hair hadn't been cut since she had left Konoha, so it now reached an inch below her shoulders.

"We have been informed of your impending arrival," one of the guards, "We request you wait here for your escort."

After a few minutes, a tall blonde with her hair pulled back in four ponytails come to the entrance. "It's been a while, you two," she grinned. "Jiraiya-sama, welcome. It is an honor to welcome one of the legendary Sannin here to Sunagakure."

Jiraiya grinned, but before he could say anything, Hinata butted in, "Watched yourself around him, Temari-san. He's a total pervert."

"Tsunade-sama warned me and assured me that it would not cause a diplomatic incident if he was beaten up for doing anything inappropriate," Temari informed them with a huge smile.

They followed her to her home in the fading sunlight. Once they were indoors, Temari turned to the three, "We have dinner waiting and three rooms set aside for you."

Naruto and Hinata gave each other a panicked look. "Hokage-sama didn't inform you?" Hinata warily asked.

"Inform us of what?" Gaara asked, coming into the entrance hall.

"That Hinata-hime and I were married almost nine months ago," Naruto informed his friend. "It's a very long story that involves a group of very stupid and probably greedy clan elders."

"You two got married?" Kankuro gasped out, "but you're still kids!"

"We're the same age as Gaara," Hinata reminded the make-up wearing puppet master.

"Well, think about it, Kankuro. Our village is the one that appointed a fourteen-year-old as Kazekage. What right do we have to criticize the village that allows two thirteen-year-olds to get married?"

"Who's the new Kazekage? Baachan didn't tell us," Naruto replied.

"I am," Gaara replied.

Naruto was speechless for a moment, and then nodded and clapped a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Congratulations, Gaara. Now I've got to work even harder to catch up with you."

"You have surpassed me in one area," Gaara gestured to Hinata, "I think it may be a while before I catch up to you there. Being known as a psychopathic maniac doesn't really give someone a good reputation with the kunoichi. Most everyone here, with the exceptions of Baki, Temari, and Kankuro are still scared of me."

"Matsuri, that girl you were tutoring, wasn't," Hinata observed.

"That is why I said most, not everyone."

Kankuro muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "He's been trying to make jokes. Key word is trying. They've been terrible."

Temari shook her head, "I'll instruct the housekeeper to prepare a couple's room for the two of you. It has it's own bathroom attached and privacy seals installed. First things first, let's go eat dinner."

"We're having steak," Kankuro laughed, "I'd doubt you enjoy Gaara's favorite, gizzard."

"It does taste very good," Gaara defended himself.

"I'll pass, no offense, Gaara," Naruto replied.

Dinner went well. The five teenagers caught up and swapped stories. When the full story of Naruto and Hinata's marriage came out, Gaara offered on his next visit to Konoha to take care of the Hyuuga clan elders. Hinata thanked him for his concern, but insisted he couldn't. They were still her family, despite everything. She then changed the subject, asking Temari about a rumor that had been spreading around Konoha before they had left. Apparently Shikamaru had been quite insistent that he be the one to rescue Temari from those artisan ninja, and Ino was wondering why.

Temari ground her teeth, "That meddlesome blonde gossip queen! She didn't realize it's because I saved him from that crazy flute girl and he couldn't stand being in debt to a girl."

"You do realize you're the only girl who he thinks of as an interesting challenge?" Hinata asked. "Don't worry about being called troublesome. He says that about everything."

"Even when it's something as simple as keeping his mouth shut," Naruto agreed with her. "That's just Shikamaru for you."

Temari's cheeks pinked just a bit, and then even pinker when Gaara spoke up, "I approve of him, Temari. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders and is capable of calming you down. It doesn't matter to me if he's from another village."

"Gaara, please tell me that was another bad joke," Kankuro begged.

"No, I was being completely serious."

"I was afraid of that."

Once dinner was done, the Konoha ninja were shown to their rooms. Naruto locked the door and laughed as Hinata collapsed onto the bed. "Clean sheets, soft pillows and mattress, and no more worries about Ero-sennin trying to spy on us."

"I though you said that all you wanted to do was to take a shower?" Naruto replied.

She gave him a searching look. "Do you want to join me? I'll wash your hair."

Naruto grinned, "I can't turn that down. You have very gentle hands." He helped her off the bed and into the bathroom.

Later on that night, they lay together on the bed in each others arms. "I wonder how everyone is doing? Temari informed us that Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Chouji all made Chunin in the most recent Exams. All who are still Genin are Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and the two of us," Naruto murmured.

"That isn't what's important, rank," Hinata replied, "Remember what Itachi-senpai told us? 'Just be the best shinobi you can, work well with others, stay loyal to your village, and let the rank take care of itself.' We shouldn't be too concerned about our rank. We need to prove ourselves to be worthy shinobi, that's how we will be recognized and promoted when we return home."

"Yeah, I remember. Hina-hime, is there anything you would like for your birthday?"

"I don't need anything, Naru-kun. I'm happy with you. I get to learn from a Sannin and an ANBU legend so scary he could kill half of my clan elders with a single look, and I am married to the most amazing, thoughtful shinobi from Konoha, you." She got up on her elbows and gave him a kiss. "You remembered and care enough to ask me what I want. That means a lot to me."

"Well. What would you like to do on your birthday, my Hime?"

"Sleep in, have cinnamon rolls for breakfast, relax, have fun, and hopefully some special time that night, like on your birthday."

"That I can do. Good night, Hina-hime."

"Sweet dreams, Naru-kun. Aishiteru."

So quietly, Naruto could barely hear himself, he replied, "Aishiteru, my Hina-hime." Hinata still heard him, and her heart rejoiced as she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N, take two: Yeah, Naruto has figured out what his feelings are, and it only took him nine months in which to do so! Christmas and Hinata's birthday are coming up, I wonder what will happen? Let me know what you think, and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Next chapter coming up! I loved this last Shippuden episode. Little Hinata was adorable and I loved how they had her fight with Pain go longer than just five seconds. Please read and if you enjoy, let me know by reviewing! Just no flames, please!

Disclaimer: I'm a five' seven" tall blonde American girl, do you honestly think I'm Masashi Kishimoto? That just means that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Temari, I really need some advice for a problem I have," Naruto asked the blonde wind mistress.

"What sort of problem?" she replied, narrowing her teal eyes at him.

"I have no clue what to get Hinata for Christmas and her birthday. She says she doesn't need or want anything, which really isn't helping things. Not to mention we are on the road all of the time so it needs to be practical or at least able to be easily carried and durable."

"And you are hoping since I also am a female, I would have some ideas," Temari finished for him.

"I really didn't want to go to Ero-sennin about this," Naruto admitted.

Temari gave a quick snort of laughter at that comment. "Naruto, I'll ask you some questions to see if I can come up with any suggestions. What's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite foods?"

"Cinnamon rolls and red bean soup."

"Favorite flower?"

"Lilacs and gardenias."

"Favorite animal?"

"Fox."

"Hobbies?"

"Flower pressing and cooking."

"Favorite school subjects?"

"Language and History."

Though her face didn't show it, Temari was impressed that Naruto could confidently answer every single question. _He really does know her. Most guys I know would have trouble with at least one of these. _"Is she a girly-girl or is she more tomboyish?"

"Er, what do you mean by that?"

"Does she act more like Sakura and Ino, or more like Tenten and me?"

"Oh, more like you and Tenten. She never let boys interfere with her training and she's never liked gossiping. She's determined to be a great kunoichi, but she also like stuff like flowers and smelly things. She loves to dance, but likes do dance to rock music. Does that help?"

_Okay, I have some ideas. _"Naruto, how about we plan a surprise birthday for Hinata? She and I can have a girls day out while you and the others get everything ready? I think she would enjoy some female company and heaven knows I need it. As for presents, here are a few suggestions."

Naruto listened carefully as Temari gave him some general ideas. He asked her opinion on a few ideas he had and she honestly gave it to him. Finally, he asked her one final question. "What is a good way to tell someone 'I love you' so that they know you mean it?"

Temari gave him a smile, "Simply being there and showing you honestly care about that person's welfare. But if you want to give something tangible to remind then, jewelry is always a good bet. You giving Hinata your mother's rings meant a lot to her, but how about you give her something that was hers to begin with. C'mon, grab your money, we're going shopping!"

_Even Temari likes to shop? Is it just a girl thing or something? _

Naruto didn't have time to protest as Temari dragged him out the door towards Suna's market district. It took them three hours to find a few suitable gifts for Hinata, and Christmas presents for everyone else.

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, Hinata asked Naruto, "Why was Temari dragging you out of the house today?"

"She wanted to go shopping and since I also needed to, she dragged me along. I prefer going with you," Naruto replied. "In her own way, Temari is almost as bossy as Ino. But I was able to find some good things with her help."

"Like what?" Hinata asked, understanding why Naruto didn't go with her instinctively.

"It turns out that one of Gaara's hobbies is cultivating cacti, so I got him some stuff to help with that. I got a new notebook and pen for Ero-sennin, I just need you to upgrade them a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you put a tracking seal on them?"

Hinata's face lit up, "So we will know when he is spying on us! You're a genius, Naru-kun!"

"Nah, I'm not. I'm just good with pranks and being sneaky. Can you do it, Hina-hime?"

"Of course I can. What did you get me?"

Naruto grinned and gave her a kiss as he dragged her on to the bed with him, "You'll find out on Christmas." He continued kissing her to keep her distracted from finding out about her gifts.

Three days later, Christmas day had arrived. The three Sand siblings and their three guests had a blast celebrating the holiday. Gaara enjoyed his new gardening tools. Kankuro got insect repellent, and then nearly went for his puppet Crow when Naruto taunted him about how he had forfeited to Shino during the Chunin Exams. Temari got a shogi set, and got embarrassed when Naruto and Hinata informed her that she had better practice because shogi was Shikamaru's favorite game. Jiraiya was excited to get his new supplies, since he needed new ones, while Naruto and Hinata smirked about them being booby trapped. Hinata was ecstatic when she opened up her gift from Naruto, a cookbook. It wasn't the most romantic of gifts, but it showed that he knew her likes and interests. He also gave her a sheath for her practice katana, which could also be used for a real one when she got one. She gave Naruto a box of ramen and had replaced the cloth on his hitai-ite, which was getting worn out.

Gaara and his family gave the two an unexpected present. "We, of the Sabaku house, have decided that Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata are to be considered adopted members of our house, which will make it easier for you to visit Suna. It also means that you are considered to be under our protection any where in the Land of Wind."

"And it gives Gaara an excuse to do something if your clan elders try to shaft you again, Hinata," Kankuro added with a grin.

Temari groaned and smacked him upside the head, "Will you ever grow up, Kankuro?"

"Never! You and Gaara are the two adults in this family, we need one kid and I volunteer!"

"It is amazing you are still alive," Gaara murmured while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for this honor," Hinata replied, trying to prevent the incoming argument. It worked.

"Now I have a little sister!" Temari exclaimed, giving Hinata a hug.

"And I finally have an older sister, and two more brothers," she replied while returning the hug.

"Thank you for your acceptance," Naruto said, "and your friendship. It means a great deal to me."

"You gave me the gift of being my friend," Gaara replied, "And showed me a different way to live. I am forever in your debt, Uzumaki Naruto."

The Christmas celebrations ended on that note. The day after was spent preparing for Gaara's coronation, which was going to be held on the first day of the new year. Naruto and Hinata, since they just had to show up, spent the day practicing their various skills and jutsus. Temari, once she heard that Naruto was a wind type like her, taught him a few basic, general wind jutsus and gave him some advice in elemental composition. Hinata was a water type, the rarest in Suna, so the siblings couldn't help her with her element.

The next day was Hinata's fourteenth birthday. Naruto woke her up with breakfast in bed, consisting of hot chocolate, cinnamon rolls, eggs, and bacon. Once she was done, Temari called from the other side of the door for Hinata to get dressed, they were having a girls day out.

Hinata dressed quickly in her civilian clothes, black capris and a fitted violet tee shirt. She tied her Konoha hitai-ite around her forehead (to help disguise the fact that she is an unsealed Hyuuga) as she went to meet Temari in the entryway. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Temari replied. The Suna kunoichi was wearing black pants and a long sleeved teal kimono-style top. "No training today, especially when we're dressed like this. Where do you go to relax in Konoha?"

"The hot springs," Hinata promptly replied, "But it is only safe to go there when Jiraiya-sama isn't in town."

"We don't have hot springs here, side effect of living in a desert. But we could go to the spa and get pampered. I'm sure that after eights months on the road training and such, a massage would feel really good."

"A facial also sounds really nice," Hinata added, "and a pedicure. My feet are sore from walking everywhere."

"Then lets get out of here," Temari grinned as she grabbed her purse. Hinata walked alongside the tall blonde kunoichi through the streets, ignoring some of the looks people sent her way when they saw her foreign hitai-ite. She just shrugged them off. Suna had fought against Konoha during the Third Shinobi War, so it was understandable. Her mother had fought on the Suna front, along with her ANBU partner, Uzumaki Kushina.

Once they had arrived at the spa, Temari immediately strode up to the front desk and asked the receptionist, "Do you have any openings for massages, facials, and pedicures? Today is the birthday of my adopted sister, Hyuuga Hinata, and I want her to get pampered."

"Temari-sama!" The receptionist was clearly startled to be talking with the sister of the soon-to-be Godaime Kazekage. "Of course we have openings. Would you like to include manicures?"

Temari looked at Hinata, who shook her head, "No, my training would destroy it. Nail polish, water type jutsus and Juuken don't really get along."

"I know what you mean," Temari said with a smile.

The receptionist quickly gathered some forms and gave them to the two kunoichi. "It will be just a few moments. Once you are done filling these out, I will bring you back to our locker room so you can get changed." Temari and Hinata turned in the completed forms and followed the girl back to the changing rooms. Once they were changed into the robes and slippers the spa had provided, they sat down in a relaxation room to wait for their therapists.

"Hinata, what is on your necklace?" Temari asked, noticing that Hinata hadn't removed the slender gold chain.

"Oh, it's my engagement and wedding rings. They originally belonged to Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

Temari jumped in her seat, "No way, the Konoha Katana Mistress, also the ANBU Kitsune, is Naruto's mother?"

"Yes. My mother, Hyuuga Hitomi, was her partner, the ANBU Raven," Hinata replied.

"Get out of here! Your mom was Raven and Naruto's was Kitsune? My father barely survived fighting against them during the Third Shinobi War."

"Really? All I know is that half of their time was spent on the Suna front and the other half was on the Iwa front," Hinata replied.

"Who would have believed that?" Temari muttered. "We had a bad enough time against Kitsune and Raven. At least we never had to fight against the Yellow Flash."

"Our Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Can you believe that Jiraiya was his Jonin sensei."

The two girls were interrupted by two women coming in and introducing themselves as the two massage therapists who would be working on the two girls.

Hinata was in heaven during her massage. Every knot and sore muscle was worked on and her hard working body finally got the relief it was craving.

"Oh, my husband really needs to learn how to do this," she murmured.

Unfortunately for her, the therapist heard her. "You look very young to be married."

"It was an arranged marriage, and since we are both ninja, we married young. We've been friends for years so it had worked out fine so far," Hinata replied, using the cover story she had been given. Luckily, the therapist didn't say any thing more until she began working on Hinata's neck.

"Ma'am, are these bruises tender?"

Hinata blushed bright red when she realized that the woman was referring to the hickeys on her neck. That was the main reason who she wore high collar shirts. "Er, nor really. I forgot they were there." _At least she knows I'm married._

Temari and Hinata were reunited once their massages were done. The two kunoichi were in the same treatment room for their facials and pedicures.

"Temari, how did you know Kitsune's real name? I didn't know until my father told me. We were never told their names when we were in school. We just called them Kitsune and Raven."

"I read it in an old Bingo book. But you already knew who Raven was, since she is your mother. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Hinata gave a bitter laugh. "I was considered to be weak and spineless when I was at the Academy, an embarrassment to the Hyuuga clan. I got enough flak from people about not being able to live up to the standards of the clan. Do you honestly I would make it worse by informing my classmates that my mom was an ANBU Black Ops legend? Temari, do you remember how I was during the Chunin Exams?"

Temari was silent for a moment and then nodded, "I remember. You have come a long way since them."

"Side effect of spending eight months with Naruto and Jiraiya, and being away from my clan. About once a month, we get letters from our friends and a few members of my family, mainly my father, my grandmother, my sister, and Neji. We occasionally get instruction from an ANBU called Crow who is on a long term espionage assignment. He's the one who began instructing us with the katana."

"Is it hard, to be away from your home for such a long time?"

"Sometimes it is, other times, no, it isn't. I think it is easier for Naruto to be away from Konoha, because no one we've been around knows he's a Jinchuriki. We both occasionally get homesick, but help each other through it." Hinata sighed. "We know we're both ninja, and that missions will take us away from our home, and sometimes it will be for an extended period of time. It's a fact of life, and a result of the life we have chosen."

Temari silently nodded and the two kunoichi relaxed in silence as they finished getting pampered.

Once they were done at the spa, the two girls began wondering around the market district. Hinata stopped at a stall and began playing with an assortment of jeweled hair pieces, Temari noticed one in particular that was in the shape of a flower made up of lavender gems. She picked it up and instructed Hinata to turn around. She twisted Hinata's hair up and secured it with the clip.

"That looks really cute on you," Temari murmured, and turned to the stand's owner. "how much is it?"

"Temari, no, you've already done enough for me today," Hinata protested.

"No, I insist, or should I go get my fan to help convince you that I'm right? It is your birthday, Hyuuga Hinata, and you deserve to get spoiled. Besides, you can wear it for Gaara's coronation."

Hinata giggled at Temari's threat, "No wonder Shikamaru calls you troublesome. You aren't afraid to boss people around, and you are strong enough and intelligent enough to back up your threats."

Temari paid the merchant and left the piece in Hinata's hair. She checked her watch, "it's past time for lunch. Shall we head back to the house to eat and make sure that no wars have broken out?"

"How often does that happened?"

"Normally it's between me and Kankuro, but with Jiraiya and Naruto there as well? I doubt even Gaara could keep the peace."

As the two girls walked in, a shout rang out, "Happy birthday, Hinata!"

The reserved kunoichi blushed bright red as she realized what had happened. She then turned a fake-angry look at the boy she was married to. "Naruto-kun, was this your idea?"

He grinned and gave her a kiss. "Yes, though I had assistance," pointing to Temari. "She promised that she could keep you out of the house long enough for us to put everything together. By the way, thank you, Temari."

"You're welcome!"

Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, Jiraiya, and Matsuri were all there. Matsuri stepped forward, holding a circlet made from silk flowers, and quickly put it on Hinata's head.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Naruto whispered into her ear. She sighed, being unable to stay upset about the surprise.

Most of the presents she received were very practical, new kunai and shuriken, some scrolls for a few different taijutsu styles, hair ties to hold her growing hair back, and a new formal kimono that had come from Konoha, just in time for the coronation. Naruto's was different. It was a bracelet, made of silver with small amethysts evenly spaced out among the chain links of the bracelet.

"It's beautiful, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he replied, "I got it because the gems are the same color as your eyes."

"I helped him pick it out," Temari said, "but he was the one who found it and made the final decision."

After a small lunch of gyoza and rice, the party ended. The couple went out to the Sabaku' family's personal training grounds to practice a bit.

Hinata unsealed her practice katana and began to work on the forms. Naruto began drilling his taijutsu stances and katas. Hinata watched him out of the corner of her eyes, noting the clean and precise stances. Naruto had become a lot more efficient, making it easier for him to last even longer during spars. Thanks to the ninjutsu training Jiraiya had put the two through, her chakra reserves had more than doubled. Her stamina had also dramatically increased, though she was no where close to Naruto's or Lee's level, she was now equal with Temari.

Finished with drilling the kenjutsu stances, she began using her Juuken stances, modified to use her katana. Everything began to flow together and the katana began to feel like an extension of her arms. Hinata just lost herself in the moves, just doing what felt best to her body. Moving by instinct, she failed to notice Naruto stopping what he was doing to stare at her.

When she finally stopped moving, Naruto quickly swept her into an embrace. "Hina-hime, that was amazing. What were you doing?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, somewhat bashfully. "I was just moving the way that felt right to my body. I don't know how effective it would be for combat, but maybe I can play with it."

"You're making me jealous. Now I want to learn katana," Naruto mock-pouted, causing Hinata to giggle and kiss his cheek. He responded by holding her tighter and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Suddenly, Hinata tensed detecting the tracking seal she had placed on Jiraiya's new supplies. She tapped Naruto's arm three times, the prearranged signal that meant Ero-sennin was researching the two of them again. They reluctantly pulled apart and began sparring.

Jiraiya groaned, only having gotten a fraction of material. He turned away, only to find himself face to face with an unblinking, stone-faced Gaara.

"Jiraiya-sama, I do not appreciate your spying on your two students, who are considered to be my siblings. Please restrain yourself during the rest of your time here in Suna, or I will be very displeased."

Jiraiya gulped and nodded. Gaara turned around and left the toad sage alone. Said toad sage didn't stop shaking for the next ten minutes.

After dinner, the two Konoha Genin went to their bedroom, ignoring Kankuro's smirk and rather bawdy comment. They also missed Temari slugging him for making such a crude remark. Once inside with the privacy seals activated, Naruto whispered into his wife's ear, "I have another present for you, my Hime."

Hinata's eyes began roving around, but couldn't see another gift. Naruto gave a smile at her confusion and took her hands in his. He gently placed them on his chest, right over his heart.

Hinata gasped softly and her eyes began to tear up as she realized what he was telling her. His final gift to her was his heart, his love. Holding her hands in place, he leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss. "I love you, my Hime," he whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you." That did it, Hinata began crying. Naruto, still being a bit of a knucklehead, exclaimed, "What, did I say something wrong?"

Hinata shook her head emphatically, "No, Naruto. These are tears of joy. I have loved you for so long, and to hear that you return those feelings makes me very happy."

_Okay, another crazy girl thing that I will never understand, _Naruto thought. His train of thought abruptly changed when Hinata hungrily pressed her lips to his. _This is my wife, the woman I love, and no one is taking her away from me. I need to get stronger To help protect her, and so I can __stay safe to keep from her breaking her heart._

* * *

A/N, take two: I think I just gave myself a cavity with that bit of fluff. I know Temari might seem to be a little OOC, but even though she is tough, she is still a girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Next chapter is here and I am glad! We are still on the training mission, but once I get this little arc finished, we'll return to Konoha. More Itachi in this chapter, and before you say he is OOC, I gave him a bit of a split personality. He is simply using a mask when he is with the Akatsuki and when he has to play the part of a Loyal Akasutki member. When he is with Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata, He is acting like himself. Anyone else when they read the Manga wonder if when Kushina talked with Mikoto before Naruto was born was how Madara got the information that Kushina was giving birth. Remember, even though Mikoto seems like a nice person, she's still an Uchiha and we've mostly seen her from an Uchiha's POV. Or I'm just on an Uchiha clan conspiracy kick? Pleas read, enjoy, review if you wish to! Just Don't flame me, please! I've been sick!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto! I'm just having fun and exploring a plot bunny

* * *

Smacks, banging, and heavy breathing were heard from a good distance away from the clearing where Naruto and Hinata were practicing with their katanas. Jiraiya shot a glare at the pleased and proud expression on Uchiha Itachi's face. "Why do I have the feeling that I am going to regret letting you teach them the katana?" the Toad Sage grumbled.

"You mean you don't already?" Itachi rhetorically replied. The two laughed for a moment and then the twenty-year-old continued, "Naruto has inherited his mother's affinity with the blade. He admitted he still prefers using kunai in battle, but he'll always keep a katana sealed on him in case he needs a weapon with a longer reach. I believe that his return to Konoha will wake up the Uzu katanas so they will start to choose wielders again."

"The katanas will only choose the ones who accept Naruto, because he is the last person with Uzu blood, unless we count Tsunade. Her grandmother was a member of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Mito. The look on his face when he found out that Tsunade was a distant cousin of his was classic," Jiraiya gave a smile. "As if the gaki needed another reason to call her Baachan. So, what else did you want to ask me about, Crow?"

"How good are your sources in Iwa?"

Jiraiya gave a snort, "What sources? I have some, but no one highly placed and I always have to double check everything I get out of there. I never ask them for more than they are willing to give because I want to keep them as sources. Why?"

"I was afraid you would say that. We've been hearing some strange rumors about their two Jinchuriki. I am almost wondering if their Bijuu were extracted and the two hosts killed. That will make our task a little more difficult. Pein's jutsu is designed to extract them from their hosts, though it can be adapted to an unsealed Bijuu. It would throw the timing of the Akatsuki off, and give Naruto some more time."

"What do you want me to do? Sneak into Iwa and find out what has happened to their two super soldiers? I am not suicidal, Itachi."

_Than what do you call it when you try to research Tsunade? _"What about having Naruto and Hinata do it? You did mention that you were going to test out their deception and espionage skills by having them disguise themselves and sneak into a Hidden Village."

"Are you joking? I was going to have them do it to a minor village, like Kusa or Taki, which we are on good terms with. If they went to Iwa and got found out, they would turn Hinata into a Byakugan breeding factory. Not to mention Naruto. He looks way too much like a certain person who wasted their forces in the Third Shinobi War for them to let him leave alive. They can't use henges because they would be detected immediately. Are you seriously suggesting that they don standard disguises and sneak into Iwa to find out if their two Jinchuriki are still alive or have had their Bijuu extracted?"

"You said it, not me. Besides, you were going to have them do the same thing, except to Taki or Kusa," Itachi dryly replied.

"I was hoping to give something different to Naruto for his fifteenth birthday, not an assignment to sneak into the most hostile village to Konoha."

"Admit it, you just want to know what Hinata will give him," Itachi replied with a mildly scolding tone. "Which will end up in your next book. You believe they can do it, you just don't want to waste the research opportunity."

"And is that a bad thing? I know what part of his birthday present will be, I I would have loved getting laid with a girl like his for my fifteenth birthday," Jiraiya murmured, his eyes closed while obviously imagining something. After a few seconds, his nose began to bleed, so Itachi promptly smacked him.

"When I'm not with the insane criminal like Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame, I'm stuck with you and your perverted fantasies. If it wasn't for Naruto and Hinata, I think I would have lost my mind by now. I know I'm considered to be a completely crazy and one days like this, I think I'm nearly there." He paused to listen. "I think those two are done with their katana practice. I'll ask them about Iwa's two Jinchuriki. It's their choice if they decide to do this."

"If something happens to the two of them, I swear I'll get you before Tsunade and Hiashi get me," Jiraiya muttered as they made their way back to the clearing. Naruto and Hinata had sheathed their practice katanas and were now practicing hand seals. Jiraiya accidentally walked right into the jutsu while Itachi waited outside.

"Fuuton: Wind Dragon!"

"Suiton: Water Dragon!"

The two jutsu combined together and caught Jiraiya in their combined blast. The Toad Sage was flung back into a tree trunk while Itachi laughed and Naruto and Hinata stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you warn us that you were coming?" Hinata gasped out, running over to check the Sannin out. She performed a quick diagnostic jutsu and reported, "Three bruised ribs and a bump on the head, nothing serious. Good thing we were trying to conserve our chakra with that jutsu. What's going on, Itachi-senpai?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Jiraiya is currently unconscious," Naruto pointed out.

"Or faking it," Hinata added, turning back to face them while giving Jiraiya's leg a kick.

"Hey, I am injured!" Jiraiya protested, waving his arms. One of his hands seemed to brush against Hinata's backside accidentally.

Hinata stiffened and turned around, instantly furious. "You should know by now to keep you hands to yourself, Ero-sennin."

"It was an accident, I swear!"

Naruto growled, "Bad move," and started to move towards him, but Itachi held him back.

"Calm down, do you want to set off the Kyuubi's chakra again?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded and watched Hinata as she immediately dropped into her Juuken stance and whispered, "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms." She quickly and efficiently closed down Jiraiya's tenketsu.

"She's gotten that move down perfectly," Itachi observed, his dark eyes analyzing her form.

Naruto shot a sideways glance at his friend, "Please don't tell me you are about to make a move on my wife."

"No, what I am thinking is that you are one lucky guy to have gotten a kunoichi like her. Have you been delivering those letters I've been giving you?"

"Yes. Who are they for?"

Itachi blushed faintly, "A good friend of mine back in the village. That's all I say for now. You'll find out when I can finally go home." Fortunately for Itachi, Hinata finished beating Jiraiya up and walked back to her husband and friend.

"I don't think he'll try to do that again for at least a month," Hinata giggled as she gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto held her close while Jiraiya just glared at the two of them.

"You've gotten really good at that attack since you started practicing on Ero-sennin," Naruto whispered in her ear as his hands started to wander a bit.

"Not in front of everyone else, Naru-kun," Hinata whispered, blushing deeply.

"Good thing Kisame isn't here, because he would either end up getting extremely sick or jealous," Itachi muttered, looking annoyed.

"Both of which would involve us getting eviscerated," Naruto finished Itachi's thought. "What is it you were going to say before we got interrupted by Jiraiya doing something perverted...again?"

"I was wondering if you two were willing to test out your espionage, deception, and information-gathering skills?" Itachi asked. "The task is sneaking into a hidden village and learning about the status of their two Jinchuriki. They have both dropped off of the radar and we don't know if they are still alive or if they have had their Bijuu extracted, which would kill them."

"Which Bijuu do their Jinchuriki possess?" Naruto asked.

"They contain the Yonbi and the Gobi."

"Which Hidden Village is it?" Hinata asked.

"That's the bad part. The Yonbi's and the Gobi's containers are Iwa shinobi. We need you to sneak into Iwagakure. We only have one former Iwa nin in Akatsuki, and he is one I try to avoid talking to, so I can't give you a lot of information," Itachi admitted.

"Deidara, the one who loves seeing stuff blow up even more than Tenten does," Hinata recalled what Itachi had told them about the various members of the Akatsuki. "He also has a weird kekkei genkai that involves a bunch of additional mouths at various places on his body that chew explosive clay."

"And he has the same hairstyle as Ino," Naruto added with a snicker.

"Why do you want us to? Why can't the cannibalistic plant guy, Zetsu find out for you?"

"One, he is busy in Taki, looking for the Nannabi's Jinchuriki, and two, this isn't for the Akatsuki. It is for Konoha, and we do need to see how much you have learned under Jiraiya. You don't have to do this, it is completely voluntary. Not to mention, none of the Akatsuki are searching for the Iwa Jinchuriki, so at least you won't run the risk of getting spotted by them," Itachi said. _The final reason is this, Jiraiya won't follow you so you two can enjoy some privacy for Naruto's birthday._

Naruto seemed to pick up an what Itachi was thinking. "It would be a good way to practice our infiltration skills," he mused, giving Hinata a pleading look.

Hinata stared at him with her mouth hanging open, "Are you joking, Naruto-kun?" _Have you been spending too much time around Itachi? _

"We'd just need to sneak in and listen to rumors." She continued to stare at him like she thought he was completely crazy. Naruto smirked, _It's time to bring out the big weapons. She can't resist this. _"Hina-hime," he whispered into her ear while pulling her close, "Ero-sennin won't go with us. We'll be able to spend some time to ourselves without him spying on us."

Hinata shivered as his breath tickled her ear. _Does he have any clue what he does to me when he does this? Of course he does, I do the same thing to him. Wait, Naruto's birthday is coming up. I can give him his birthday present in total privacy. If only we could be sure that we wouldn't get caught... _"That does sound very tempting, Naru," she whispered, one hand gently tickling his stomach, right by his belly button. Stopping the flirting for the time being, she turned to Itachi and Jiraiya. "What will it take us to get in undetected?"

"Standard disguises and authentic identification papers," Itachi replied, "They got me in there two years ago and I'm in the Top Five on the Most Wanted list in every Elemental country."

Jiraiya gave a low whistle from where he was still lying prone. "Impressive. Can you get the needed documents for them?"

"I always carry the supplies on me. I never know when I'll need them. Cover story, you two are nineteen, married, and are going to visit Hinata's elderly grandmother who lives in the countryside north of Iwa. You live in a small town to the south of Iwa, so you have to pass by the village on your journey. How to get in, for example, Hinata, you've sprained your ankle and can't walk on it for a few weeks, so you need to stop in Iwa and give it time to heal, or something like that. An injury that you need to recover from is one of the best ways to get inside and stay for a little while. FYI, it needs to be authentic."

"You sure that will get us in?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and you can spend sometime in the marketplace, supposedly looking for a gift for your wife's ailing grandmother as a way to pass the time. It's a great place to listen for rumors."

"And we can also go to the hospital to get my injury checked out. We could also hear something there," Hinata suggested.

"You'll have to change your clothes, dye your hair, and change your eyes colors. I have supplies to do that as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do you have everything including the kitchen sink with you, Itachi?"

"Kisame carries the sink," Itachi deadpanned as he opened up a storage scroll and began pulling things out if it. "I just like to be prepared for any eventuality. These are contacts that change your eye color, and here are some different hair dyes. Take your pick."

Naruto chose reddish-brown hair dye and brown contacts. Hinata turned her eyes bluish-gray and and dyed her hair straight black. Naruto also had to use makeup to conceal his whisker marks. Once their appearances were changed, Itachi quickly got to work on the paperwork for their new identities.

"What names will you use?"

"I'll be Hitomi, it is a common enough girls name," Hinata said.

"I'll be Kaito," Naruto said, "What should our family name be?"

"Yamaguchi, it is a common enough name," Jiraiya suggested. "Don't stay there any longer than three weeks. If at any time you feel uneasy or that someone is watching you, get out of there. You two aren't ninja, just a civilian couple on their way to visit some family members. No ninja supplies, at all. I'm uneasy enough about this, but it's better than having you sneak into Takigakure and accidentally run into Zetsu. Once you leave, go north for two days and than swing east to go though the Land of Waterfall. I'll be waiting for you there. Be careful, and don't do anything stupid or use any jutsus. TO be on the safe side, I'll block off the Kyuubi's chakra, to reduce the risk of you getting mad or upset and setting it off."

"Understood, Ero-sennin."

* * *

A/N, take two: I think I have been reading too much Tom Clancy lately with the spy stuff. It just seemed to make sense in my head, but I needed them to get to Iwa. You'll see why and it has an impact on how the story works and and gives them a possible way to take care of a certain person. Let me know what you think. If you hate it, no one is making you read it, and you don't have to tell me.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry for not updating last week. My car died and then I lost my job the day after. So now I am looking for a new job and that of course is a fun adventure. Here is my next chapter and the start of the adventure in Iwa. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I cannot believe the response this story has been getting! Please read, review, and enjoy. If you hate it, don't flame me, just remember, no one is making you read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto! If I did, I wouldn't be leaving great big huge holes in the plot the way Kishimoto has!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were now about six hours away from Iwagakure, dressed in nondescript civilian clothes and carrying their supplies. They just walked at a normal pace, holding hands, and appearing to be completely calm, which was a lie. They were nervous as anything.

"Hitomi-chan, we should be reaching Iwagakure by the end of the day. Do you want to rest there for a day or so before we continue our journey to your grandmothers?" Naruto asked as he helped he stand up after they had taken a break for lunch.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kaito-kun. Maybe we can celebrate your birthday while we are there. It's a week from today. I've never seen a Hidden Village before, have you?"

"No, I've never traveled near one before. It probably isn't that different from a normal town, only with a lot of security and ninja running around." The two had been playing their roles for over a week now, wary of patrols of ninja and teams returning home. Just because they hadn't seen anyone yet, didn't mean that they hadn't been seen. Still keeping up his facade, Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss before they got under way again.

When they knew that they were within an hour's walk of the village, Hinata purposely tripped on a stone in the road and fell down, seeming to twist her ankle. When she reached for it, in a supposed reflex to the pain, she quickly sent a burst of chakra into the joint, causing some of the bones to break. Hinata grimaced at the sudden, real pain, but she knew her injury had to be authentic for them to be able to stay long enough to get some usable information. She also knew that she had to be the one to do it, because Naruto healed too quickly.

"Hitomi! Are you okay? Can you still walk? Do you need help?" Naruto's panic and questioning weren't fully faked. He winced as he saw the obvious pain on Hinata's face.

"I hurt my ankle, Kaito," she whispered, "I don't know if I can walk. You may need to help me." Hinata quickly pulled up her pant leg so they could both easily see the joint. Her left ankle was already bruised and starting to swell.

"Good thing we're not that far away from Iwa. They should be able to treat you there, and then we keep going." Naruto helped Hinata get to her foot and then proceeded to help her limp along. After doing that for about fifteen minutes, they were both startled to hear a voice from behind them.

"Are you hurt, young lady?" Naruto turned his head to see three shinobi wearing the hitai-ite of Iwa standing behind them.

"I think my wife might have broken her ankle when she tripped and stumbled," Naruto cautiously said. "I am Yamaguchi Kaito and my wife is Hitomi."

"I am Hiroto, Jonin of Iwa. These are my companions, Mako and Toshiro. We would be willing to accompany you to our village so you wife can receive treatment she needs before you continue your journey," he offered.

"We would be grateful," Hinata replied, her voice shaking with pain and effort. The three Iwa shinobi stayed at their side until they reached the village's main entrance. After helping them get registered with the guards and giving them directions to the hospital, the three took off, presumably to report to the Tsuchikage.

_They were much nicer than I expected from Iwa ninja. Of course, they thought we were just some local civilians, not two Konoha ninja. I guess it goes to prove that there are nice people everywhere, _Naruto thought as he went in the direction the ninja had pointed. Unfortunately for Hinata, they ended up getting lost on their way to the hospital.

The two ended up on what appeared to be a residential street with some small businesses. Naruto spied a small bench and led Hinata over to it, hoping to let her rest a bit before trying to find the hospital again.

"Hey, do you two need some help?" a brown-haired boy asked, walking up to them. Naruto looked at the kid. The boy seemed to be about ten or eleven, and though Naruto was sure he had never seen the kid before in his life, he looked familiar.

"Yes, we're travelers, and my wife has broken her ankle. We got lost trying to find the hospital," Naruto warily said, still examining the kid and trying to figure out why he looked familiar.

"My mom works there, She should be home any minute now. Just wait here and I'm sure Mom will help. She's considered to be one of the best medics working at the hospital."

"Thank you for your offer," Hinata said, "but we don't want to impose on her."

"She won't mind, she likes helping people, and she won't get in trouble for it because you're not ninja!"

Naruto and Hinata shared a confused glance with the other. _Why is it important that we're not ninja?_ The kid ignored the look and asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, we were hoping to find a hotel after my ankle was treated," Hinata explained. "Oh, we forget to introduce ourselves. I'm Hitomi and this is my husband Kaito. What is your name?"

"Obito, what are you doing?" a woman's voice sounded from down the street. Naruto stared at the kid in shock. _Where have I heard the name Obito before? Who is this kid and why do I feel that he is somehow connected to Konoha?_

Hinata got a look at the woman, dressed in medic's scrubs, and her mouth fell open in shock. _I've seen her before! _The woman had long brown hair, brown eyes, and purple square clan markings on her cheeks. She wore no hitai-ite, but judging by the way she moved, she was definitely a trained kunoichi. Then Hinata's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the woman's upper arm, a Konoha ANBU mark. _She was a Konoha ANBU? What the heck is she doing here?_

"Mom, these people are visitors who got lost on the way to the hospital, because she has a broken ankle. I told them you could help since you are an awesome medic. They don't have anywhere to stay yet, and I don't think they have eaten dinner yet, either."

"We don't want to impose on you and your family, ma'am. If you could just point us in the direction of the hospital, we would be grateful," Hinata quickly said.

"I'm Yamaguchi Kaito, and this is my wife Hitomi," Naruto introduced them to the woman.

The woman stared at both of them, shook her head quickly, and replied, "I am Norita Rin, and this impudent one is my son, Obito. Come inside, I can at least set and wrap your ankle before taking you to the hospital, Hitomi. It should help with the pain."

Just then, an Iwa ANBU showed up. "May we see your identification?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto handed him the documents Itachi had made for them, and they were quickly examined. Upon giving them back, the ANBU said, "This woman and her son are considered to be prisoners of war. You don't have to accept her offer."

"I think we'll be fine," Naruto replied, "But thank you for giving us the information. We'll be sure to be on our guard. I just don't want to prolong my wife's suffering anymore then it has already been, thanks to my lousy sense of direction."

The ANBU nodded in understanding and disappeared. Rin quickly unlocked her home and Naruto carried Hinata inside, with Obito closing the door behind them.

Rin turned to her son, "Obito, run by Setsuna's shop and pick up some dinner for us and our guests."

"What flavors should I get, Mom?"

"Miso, beef, and pork. Here you go," she handed him some ryo and the boy took off. Rin turned to her guests, "I hope you don't mind ramen. Setsuna makes some of the best ramen in tall of the Land of Earth."

Naruto had to stop himself from drooling at the mention of ramen. It had been quite awhile since he had had some. _The best ramen in the Land of Earth? I'll definitely have to try some._

He quickly sat Hinata down on a chair, and Rin quickly examined the swollen ankle. "It's definitely broken, but I've never seen a break quite like this. If I didn't know better, I'd swear..." Rin trailed off, again examining Naruto and Hinata's faces.

_Her name is Norita Rin. This woman is my godmother and she's one of Kakashi-sensei's teammates! She must have named her son after her other teammate, Uchiha Obito. Everyone in Konoha thinks she's dead! _Naruto quickly put the connections together and couldn't completely keep the shock off of his face. "If you didn't know better, you'd think what, Rin-san?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"That this injury was caused by an overpowered and very precise Juuken strike," she whispered, hands glowing with healing chakra as she set the bones in Hinata's ankle.

"You're a former ANBU from Konoha," Hinata said, "and you have treated injuries caused by the Hyuuga's Juuken." Rin stared at her in shock and mutely nodded.

"Everyone there thinks you're dead," Naruto blurted out. "Wait, are there any spying seals in here?"

"No, they only spy on me when I'm at the hospital. Who are you two? Why are you here? And how do you seem to know me?" Rin demanded as she wrapped Hinata's ankle.

"We're also from Konohagakure. Remove your contacts, Hime, I'll do the same," Naruto said, praying he was making the right move. "I know that you were acquainted with my Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

Rin's face turned white and for a second, Naruto and Hinata were scared that she was going to faint. "Kakashi is your sensei?"

Naruto nodded as he removed the lenses from his eyes and stored them quickly. He faced the medic, "I also know that you are the woman who was named as my godmother. I'm Konoha Genin Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata added, once she had removed her contacts, "And I am Konoha Genin Hyuuga Hinata. You saved my life and the life of my mother when I was born."

"Naruto? Hinata?" Rin gasped out as tears filled her eyes. "What on Earth are you doing here in Iwagakure, of all places."

"This is actually a test to see how good we are at spying and infiltration. The reason we came here is that we are trying to find out what had happened to Iwa's two Jinchuriki, because an organization called the Akatsuki is after them. They are also after me because I'm also a Jinchuriki," Naruto informed her.

"And we wanted to get away from Ero-sennin, and this is one place where he wouldn't follow us," Hinata added with a smirk.

"You two had better get your contacts back in before Obito comes back," Rin said, and then gave the two a strange look. "Who's Ero-sennin?"

"Jiraiya."

Rin burst out laughing, "Perfect nickname! If Minato-sensei had heard it, he would have started using it all of the time. You definitely are your father's son, Naruto."

"You knew my dad? I heard you were friends with my mom?" Naruto asked, sounding a little confused.

"Naruto, your dad took the place of mine after he was killed. I knew your father a lot longer than I knew Kushina." She paused for a moment, and then asked, "Do you even have a clue that Jiraiya is your godfather?"

"What! He never mentioned that!"

"And you still don't know who your father is." Rin sighed, and continued speaking, "Had I not been captured, I would have adopted you and you would have grown up knowing who your parents were. Grrr, Jiraiya, why the heck didn't you fulfill your responsibilities?"

"I know who my mom is, who is my dad?" Naruto interrupted Rin's growling at Jiraiya while he took Hinata's hand in his. "Can you tell me?"

"I can and will. I swear I'm going to kill that idiot if I meet up with him again." Rin gave Naruto a sad smile and said, "Consider this an early fifteenth birthday present, and one to make up for all of the previous birthdays your godmother has missed. Your father was my Jonin sensei and considered to be the best shinobi to ever come from Konoha." Hinata gasped as Naruto felt like he was about to faint. "Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, is your father, Namikaze Naruto."

Crash! Naruto fainted and fell backward just as Obito entered, carrying six containers of take-out ramen. "Mom, what happened to Kaito? I brought the ramen."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, who didn't even twitch at the mention of his favorite food. _He must really be in shock then, if ramen isn't waking him up. I can't blame him. The Yondaime is Naruto-kun's father? Why wasn't he told?_

* * *

A/N, take two: I enjoyed writing that last part. Naruto goes into so deep of shock that even ramen won't wake him up? Rin and Obito do have important parts to play in the plot, so now you know why I needed to get Naruto and Hinata to Iwa. But what effects will they have? Will they be able to get them out? Will Jiraiya survive annoying yet another medic? Keep reading and you'll find out!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Well, since I currently don't have to go to work, I decided just to update twice this week. Yeah! Let's see what is happening to the Konoha ninja stuck in Iwa. Oh, I think many of you can guess who Obito's father is, but I won't say anything for a while. And the Rin/Kakashi reunion scene, I am looking forward to writing that one! Please, read, enjoy, review! Just remember that this is a no flaming zone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, so please don't sue me!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as the dawn light entered the hotel room where he and Hinata were staying. Hinata was still fast asleep and using his chest and shoulder as a pillow. He gave a small smile as he gently combed through her hair with his fingers. She didn't react at all, showing how she was a deep sleeper. _What did I do to deserve this girl? Everything else in my life I had to work so hard to get, and this is the one thing that was just given to me. I never needed to do anything else for Hinata except to be myself. That was enough for her. She doesn't care what my name was or even that I have a giant demon fox with too many tails sealed in my gut. She was shocked when Rin told us that the Yondaime is my father, but that was it. When people back home find out about my dad, I'll probably start to get treated the way Sasuke was, but I'll never have to worry about fan girls. Being married to the most talented kunoichi in Konoha will be an awesome deterrent._ Naruto's mind was still reeling from Rin's revelation, even a full week later. He wasn't mad at his father for choosing him to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki (at least not for longer than ten minutes) because he understood his reasons for doing so. _I think I would have made the same choice in his place. I couldn't ask another parent to make a sacrifice that I was unwilling to make myself._

He was startled out of his thoughts by Hinata's voice as she murmured in her sleep, "Stay away from my Naru-kun, Sakura." Naruto couldn't help but grin at Hinata's words.

"Hina, it's okay. Sakura won't ever get me. I'm yours, forever," Naruto whispered into her ear. Hinata just snuggled closer to him and continued to sleep. Naruto continued to stroke her hair, which now reached her mid-back and was very thick and silky. _She really does enjoy getting to sleep in. I should follow her example, but I want to take this time to think. _He lay there, soothed by Hinata's steady breathing and presence. The first thing on his list was Rin and Obito. _What is going to happen to them? Rin has been wrongfully held as a prisoner for the past twelve years. Obito's father doesn't even know he exists. He should at least have the opportunity to get to know his father, whoever he is, but he can't as long as he and Rin are stuck here. All Rin will say is that Obito's father is a Konoha Jonin. Too bad we can't contact Ero-sennin about this. He would flip to hear about this. Or Kakashi-sensei, he would be a great one to tell, since she was his teammate. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei knows who my parents are? I don't think so. At least Rin was able to help me understand why he favored Sasuke-teme so much. He saw Sasuke as the only way to repay Uchiha Obito for saving his life._

"You're wrong. Naru-kun isn't the Kyuubi, he's just the one who holds the Kyuubi captive. My husband is the kindest, best ninja in the world," Hinata murmured in her sleep. "He's the future Hokage and I love him because he's Naruto."

Naruto stifled a laugh as he heard Hinata's sleep-spoken words. _I wonder who she is arguing with. Is it still Sakura? _He had found out that Hinata occasionally talked in her sleep, and quite often it was about him. "I love you, my Hina-hime," he whispered into her ear, hoping to get a response.

"I love my Naru-kun," she replied, "and I'm proud of it, Sakura. Naruto and our baby aren't monsters."

_Still arguing with Sakura, I am not surprised. I wonder what will happen when we go home and Sakura insults me again. I know one thing, I will only interfere if Hinata goes overboard. _Naruto gave a yawn and ended up falling back asleep.

He was woken up about two hours later by the smell of eggs, potatoes, and hot herbal tea. Hinata was wide awake, and dressed in a simple blue yukata with pants on underneath. Her left ankle was still in a cast, but the pants covered it well. Her hair was braided and held in a bun with a set of enameled hair sticks. Her contacts were in, so she had blue eyes, instead of the familiar pale lavender.

"What is the occasion, Hitomi-chan?" Naruto asked, surprised that she had brought him breakfast in bed.

She just gave him a flirty smile and replied, "Don't tell me you forgot, Kaito-kun."

_What did I forget? What is it? I think I'm in trouble. _"Sorry, I did forget," Naruto admitted and braced himself for the worst.

Hinata just sat down next to him on the bed and gave him a gentle kiss. "What is today?"

"Friday?"

"The date, Kaito-kun."

_Wait, today is October... I am a dork. _"Today is October 10th, my birthday."

"You finally remembered! Happy birthday, koishii!"

Naruto gave her an excited smile and kiss. "Thank you," he whispered as he began to tuck in. Hinata joined him, resting her casted foot on a pillow.

"We have an appointment with Norita-san at the hospital today, so she can make sure your ankle is healing properly," Naruto reminded Hinata. They had been in Iwa for a little over a week now and met Rin and Obito. They couldn't spend time with them without looking suspicious, but they could make appointments to see Rin. However, they had run into Obito a few times as they wandered the streets of the village. This would be the third time they had managed to see Rin.

Naruto quickly dressed in a dark green shirt with dark brown pants and put in his contacts. He helped Hinata get her crutches situated, and they headed out to the hospital. After waiting for almost forty minutes, they were ushered into a room, and ten minutes later, Rin walked in.

"It is nice to see the two of you again. How is your ankle feeling, Hitomi?"

"It's sore, and now my skin is starting to itch," Hinata replied. "How are you doing, Norita-san?"

"Homesick," the medic replied. That was the prearranged code word for that she wasn't under observation at the moment. "I miss the forests of Konohagakure."

"And the mild climate in the Land of Fire?" Naruto added.

"Yes. So, how have you two been spending your time?"

"we've been exploring the markets, looking for some items. We've found what we were hoping to, but I want to get a gift for my grandfather before we leave," Naruto told her.

Rin nodded and activated her chakra to check the injury, "The bones seem to be healing just fine." While she continued to check, she whispered, "I may have a way to get out. I'm assuming Jiraiya has taught you both fuuinjutsu?" They nodded. "I know some as well. There is a seal which makes it possible to seal a human into a scroll. If one of you could make it, then you could seal Obito and myself and take us out of here. We won't feel time passing while we are sealed away, so you can wait until you are out of the Land of Earth before you release us."

"How about in one weeks time, to give her ankle more time to heal?" Naruto asked.

Rin nodded and stood up, having finished her examination. "The joint is healing well. The cast should be ready to come off in about three weeks, but take it easy for another week."

"Understood. Thank you Norita-san. Do you know of any good restaurants around here? Today is Kaito's birthday, and we want to celebrate it."

"Hmm, try Higurashi's, over in the marketplace. It's small, and definitely not fancy, but the food is seriously the best in Iwa." She gave a small laugh, "Though they've never had to feed any of the Akimichi clan here. They were undoubtedly some of the most demanding food critics in Konoha. You're all set, you two. Happy birthday, Kaito."

"Thank you, Norita-san, Have a good day and tell young Obito hello for us," Naruto said as he handed Hinata her crutches and helped her to the door. Some of the other doctors and nurses glared at the, as they saw Naruto giving Rin a polite farewell.

A nurse walked over to them. "Why are you being nice to that woman? She is a deadly enemy who fought against us during the Third Shinobi War. My uncle was one of those guarding the Nannabi bridge and was killed by her team!"

"She was just following orders, like your uncle was," Naruto calmly explained. "Your attitude is like blaming a common foot solider for the actions of a warlord. Of course, shinobi may have a different perspective than us civilians, so who am I to judge? Do you want to return to our hotel, Hitomi-chan?"

"I want to do a little shopping and pick something up for you," Hinata replied, "It shouldn't take that long."

Poor Naruto was stuck outside while Hinata did her shopping. _I understand she doesn't want me trying to peek, but she's still injured. What if she falls down and had trouble getting up? C'mon, hurry up, Hina._

About twenty minutes later (or an eternity from Naruto's POV), Hinata emerged from the store, a shopping bag slung over her shoulder as she balanced on her crutches. Naruto ran over and was about to take the bag, but Hinata stopped him. "Don't peek, Kaito," she warned with a teasing smile. "It's a surprise for you. Let's drop this stuff off at the hotel and get some dinner."

Ten minutes later, they had found the restaurant Rin had recommended, and a surprise was there.

"Hey, Kaito, Hitomi, how are you doing?" Obito asked. "How's your ankle doing, Hitomi?"

"It's healing, Obito," Hinata replied. "Today is Kaito's birthday, and your mom said that this is a really good place to eat."

"Higurashi Setsuna is one of the few friends Mom has here. She occasionally lets me stay here when Mom has to work late," Obito replied, explaining his presence. "Her son, Souta, is a good friend of mine as well. Setsuna is the best cook in Iwa."

"Oh, I see that you have already met Obito," a woman in her thirties entered from the kitchen. "You two must be Yamaguchi Kaito and Hitomi. Obito was telling Souta and I about how he met you two. What would you like to eat?"

"Can we get some rice, dumplings, and some red bean soup?" Hinata asked as she sat down and propped her injured ankle up.

"Sure, do you also want some of my yakisoba? It's my specialty."

"Of course," Naruto nodded.

"Mom loves her ramen," Obito added, "She says the only person who makes better ramen is some old guy named Ichiraku Teuchi." It took all of Naruto's newly-developed discipline to not react at the hearing the name of one of his precious people. "He ran a ramen stand in Mom's home village, Konoha."

"Obito, Souta should be home from that errand I sent him on any minute now. Do you want to wait for him in the living room?" Setsuna gently suggested. Obito got the hint and left. She turned to the couple. "Most people dislike his mother because she was one of the students of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. I got to know her when she attended me when Souta was born, and found her to be a very nice, pleasant person. I am grateful I decided to judge her by who she is, not just where she's from or who she knows. It is hard on Obito. He is naturally a very friendly child, but once people find out who his mother is, they shun him. That's why he likes you two. You don't care about that stuff."

"Why don't they just send Rin and Obito back to Konoha?" Hinata blurted out. "If Konoha finds out that she's been held here as a prisoner of war for the past twelve years, that could give them grounds to go to war against Iwa."

"Personally, I think the Tsuchikage has forgotten she is still here," Setsuna shrugged and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

The food was delicious, and both Hinata and Naruto ate every bite. As they paid, Naruto complimented the older woman on her cooking. Hinata just laughed, knowing that Naruto wasn't saying that she was a bad cook, just that Setsuna was good.

As they left the restaurant, Naruto stretched, "I am stuffed. It feels like I haven't eaten that much in months."

Hinata gave him a teasing glance with a sultry smile. "Well, good thing you are well fed. We will definitely be working off the calories tonight, koishii," she whispered into his ear. Naruto got her meaning immediately and began to pick up the pace. "Kaito-kun, remember I can't move that quickly right now!" Hinata laughed as she tried to keep up with her excited husband.

"Sorry, Hitomi-chan," Naruto contritely replied as he waited for her to catch up. "I'm just anxious to continue celebrating my birthday."

Hinata giggled, "We will, once I've given you your present."

They made it back to the hotel and Hinata sent Naruto to the shower, saying that she needed time to get his present ready.

When Naruto walked out of the bathroom, dressed only in his boxers, he was dumbfounded. Hinata was still in her yukata, but was holding a jar of something in her hand. The covers were pulled off of the bed and some candles were lit around the room. "What's going on, Hime?"

"I'm going to give you a massage," she replied. "I got one on my last birthday and really enjoyed it. I got a couple of books and began to study so I could give one to you. Lay down on your stomach and I'll get started."

_I think I'm going to like this birthday present. Even better, I know Ero-sennin isn't anywhere close by. _Naruto followed his wife's instructions and did end up having one of the best birthdays ever.

* * *

A/N, take two: And Cut! Just some fluff and a few fun things I wanted to put in. Just remember, if you like it, let me know! If you hate it, no one is making you read it and you don't need to inform me.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait! I was finally able to find another job so I can work on this again without feeling like I was wasting time. Also, a friend introduced me to Fullmetal Alchemist, and I have managed to watch all of the first anime and all of the second one, Brotherhood. Of the two I prefer Brotherhood, it actually has an ending, unlike the first, which just leaves you hanging. Okay, focus on Naruto here, not FMA! Ah, get the image of what might happen if Gai-sensei met Major Armstrong out of my head! Imagine Jiraiya getting beat up instead. Why are both Hawkeye and Winry in that picture? Okay, no more watching FMA while I write Naruto. You all know the drill, read, enjoy, review, No Flames! Especially you, Colonel Mustang!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, and I must stop mixing it with Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't worry, I don't write crossovers!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were eating lunch again at Higurashi Setsuna's place right before they were going to depart from Iwagakure. Rin and Obito were going to be meeting them any minute now. Hinata had the sealing scrolls prepped already, and all that was needed was to seal the two in them.

"Kaito, Hitomi, it is nice to see you here! How is your ankle feeling Hitomi?" Rin asked as she entered the restaurant with her son.

"Sore, but feeling much better. Kaito and I are heading out in a few minutes, do you want to eat with us before we go?" Hinata asked.

"Why not? Do you want me to check out your ankle one last time to make sure it is okay for you to travel on it?" Rin suggested.

"Go in the back if you are going to do that," Setsuna called from the other side on the currently empty restaurant. "The last thing I need is for the ANBU to freak out about you using chakra in a public place again, Rin."

"Not my fault, besides that guy was choking! I saved his life and they completely lose it," Rin muttered as she led the way to the back room of the restaurant. Naruto followed Hinata, and Rin still had a hold of Obito. Yesterday, Rin had confided to Setsuna that Kaito and Hitomi were going to help get her and Obito back to Konoha. Setsuna said that she was going to miss them, but added that Obito needed the opportunity to know his father. She had also promised not to say anything, and to help protect her friend, Rin didn't tell her anything about the planned prison break (or whatever it would be called).

Once the door had closed, Hinata pulled the scrolls out of her pack, "Are you two ready to get out of here?"

"I was ready years ago. Just let me do this first." Rin quickly reached down and placed her hands on Hinata's injured ankle, concentrating healing chakra on it. A minute later, she pulled back, "I just mended the bones so you can ditch the cast and crutches at anytime."

Obito gave a nervous look at the sealing scrolls, "Mom, are you sure that this is safe?"

She nodded in reassurance, "It is. My sensei was probably the top seal master in the world. I've been well-trained, and so have Kaito and Hitomi. Kaito, your turn."

Naruto nodded and quickly made a hand seal, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Two Clones were created, and he made them henge into Rin and Obito. "Remember what you are to do. Pretend to be sick for three or four days to give us enough time to get some distance away from Iwa, and then dispel yourselves."

"So we are allowed to be lazy for four days?" The Rin clone clarified.

"Yes, isn't that what happens when you get sick? Don't go out in public, and don't do anything stupid," Naruto ordered 'Rin' and 'Obito.'

"It's time," Hinata said, "You first, Obito-kun." Within a minute, Obito and his backpack were sealed away.

As Hinata got ready to seal Rin away, Naruto informed the medic, "We won't open the scrolls until we get back with Ero-sennin."

"Okay, but be careful. Don't do anything rash," Rin cautioned. The seal was successfully cast and now both prisoners were ready for transport. Naruto placed the two scrolls in his pack, and the two of them with the decoys entered the main part of the restaurant. Once they had eaten and gave Setsuna their farewells, the decoys left for Rin's home and Naruto and Hinata headed toward the main gates of Iwagakure. They made it out with no problems and continued their journey north. Two days north on Iwa, they turned southeast and angled for the Land of Waterfall. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the journey was almost boring.

Two weeks later, the two Genin finally reunited with Jiraiya at an inn not far from Takigakure. "It's about time!" The Toad Sage exclaimed. "I was almost turned into a nervous wreck the whole time you were gone. Do you two have any idea what Tsunade and Hiashi would do to me if anything had happened to the two of you?"

"Yes," Naruto replied, "but we got the information we wanted. Both of the Iwa Jinchuriki are considered to be retired and have gone off into the Land of Earth to commune with their Bijuu and to learn how to better use their powers. I left the message Itachi wanted us to drop off outside of the Tsuchikage's office. It was delivered by a Kage Bushin four days after we had left Iwa. Whoever invented that jutsu was a genius."

"Good, nothing will connect Konoha to that message," Jiraiya nodded. "Itachi could have done that on his own."

"But he has no reason to be in Iwa, since he isn't assigned to capture any of the Iwa Jinchuriki," Hinata pointed out. "Consider it a test of what we have learned under you so far. Oh, we have a gift for you. It is something very interesting we found while we were staying in Iwa." Naruto pulled the two scrolls out of his pack and quickly unsealed them.

Rin and Obito appeared in front of Jiraiya. "Hey, Rin-neechan, Obito-otoutokun, welcome to the Land of Waterfalls," Naruto cheerily greeted the two. He and Hinata had already removed their disguises, so they were back to normal appearances.

The look on Jiraiya's face was priceless. It was obvious he recognized the medic. "Norita Rin? I heard that you were killed on a mission twelve years ago."

"It's been a long time, Jiraiya-sama," Rin respectively replied, giving a slight bow to her sensei's sensei. "Naruto and Hinata found my son and I in Iwagakure and helped us escape. I have a question for you, which I believe that both Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan would ask. After I was reported dead, why the heck didn't you fulfill your responsibilities as Naruto's godfather?"

"Er, you know how it is, Rin," Jiraiya began, "I need to stay on the road constantly to keep tabs on my spy network. Besides, with my reputation, do you honestly think I would be allowed to adopt a kid?"

"Who said anything about adopting? Yes, I was in the process of adopting him when I was captured, but you didn't need to do that. Just write him, visit him, or support him for crying out loud!" Rin ended up completing losing her temper and punched Jiraiya in the face, followed by a kick straight to the Toad Sage's prized possessions. "He didn't even know who his parents are! He found out about Kushina through Hinata and I'm the one who told him about Minato and that you are his godfather! If Sensei was here, he'd probably kill you and I would gladly help him!"

Jiraiya didn't say anything while he was hunched over in pain, he just waited for Rin to finish venting her spleen at him. Once the medic was done shouting (and Jiraiya had regained the ability to stand up), the Sannin spoke his piece. "I know, and I'm sorry, Rin. To be honest, I didn't know you were listed as KIA until I returned to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. I just assumed Naruto was safe with you, and didn't bother to check. I have failed everyone, Minato, Kushina, you, and especially you, Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to," Rin replied, "It's Naruto."

"It's okay, Rin-neechan," Naruto said, "I can understand why you wouldn't say anything to me. If I had found out, either when I was at the Academy or before Sasuke left, I would have either bragged about it, trying to one up Sasuke, or I would have reacted to the villagers when they would ignore me or treat me unfairly. You were trying to protect me, not just from my dad's enemies, but also from myself. I don't know how I would have reacted when I found out when I was younger. At least I know you were planning on telling me."

Hinata gave a sudden giggle, "Can you imagine the looks on the Iwa shinobi's faces if they ever found out that they had the son of the Yellow Flash in their village and didn't catch him?"

Everyone began laughing at that, except for the very confused Obito. "Mom, what's going on here? How do you know these people? You knew Konoha's Yellow Flash? Who are Kaito and Hitomi?"

Rin just laughed harder at her son's questions. "Kaito and Hitomi's real names are Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, both Genin of Konohagakure. Obito, you know how I was a Konoha ANBU before I was captured and turned over to Iwa for the bounty on my head. What you don't know is why Iwa put a bounty on my head. It was at first because of my Jonin sensei, who is also Naruto's father, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. They were hoping that capturing one of his Genin team would give them an opportunity to capture him. Then I performed a successful battlefield kekkei genkai transplant, and that's why I was kept alive. They hoped they could get me to do it again. As for how I know them, I was named Naruto's godmother, and was in the process of adopting him when I was captured. If that idiot wasn't involved in that, then I'm an Uchiha."

"Who?"

"Someone who was very against me adopting you, Naruto. It's just a feeling, but he was in a position to know what and where my mission was, so he could have leaked information to those bandits to stop the adoption from going through," Rin mused, "I won't make any accusations until I have some concrete proof. Sorry, got side tracked there. I know Jiraiya because he was my sensei's sensei. Hinata is Naruto's wife, the daughter of his mother's best friend. They are actually about four years older than you. Just so you know, your father is a Konoha Jonin, who I was engaged to." She held up her left hand, which had a simple gold ring on it. "He knew I was going to adopt Naruto, but didn't know why."

Obito stared at his mother in shock. It was obvious from the look on the kid's face that he was having trouble connecting what he'd just been told to what he's know about her his whole life. He finally spoke up, "Mom, is that why you never told me much about Konoha? We you trying to protect me?"

Rin nodded, "Yes. I didn't even know I was pregnant with you until two weeks after the death of my squad and my capture. When the Iwa ninja found out that I was pregnant, they threatened you to keep me in line. I didn't tell you much about my past to help protect you. That is also why I never told you your father's name."

Obito gave his mom a hug, "So, if you hadn't been captured, Naruto would have been my big brother and I would know my dad?"

She nodded again, "Most likely. Life never turns out the way we expect it to. That's why most shinobi choose to live for today, because tomorrow we may die. Enjoy the good in life, but don't do anything you'll regret because you may never get the chance to fix it."

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata all nodded in agreement with Rin's words. Obito then gave his mom a searching look, "Can you tell me who my father is now? Will we go to Konoha so I can meet him?"

"I don't know. Since I didn't know I was pregnant, he had no clue as well. He has probably moved on with his life, and might even have another family for all I know. We would just be a complication, and he's had enough of those."

"Who is he?" Hinata asked, "If we know him, we might be able to answer your questions."

Rin took a shuddering gasp and shook her head. "I'm not ready to, yet. I am scared to hear what the answers might be, and you have been gone for over two years. Things may have changed." She fiddled with the ring still on her hand.

"You still love him, don't you?" Hinata quietly asked.

Rin nodded, tears forming in her brown eyes, "Yes, which is why I'm so torn about this. He deserves to know about his son and that I am alive, but I don't want to cause him anymore hardship."

"He still needs to know," Naruto replied, "He deserves to have the choice, and even if he had moved on, he will still be happy top know that you are alive."

Rin wiped away her tears. "Jiraiya-sama, would you allow me to assist you in teaching Naruto and Hinata? I can teach Hinata medical ninjutsu and help Naruto with chakra control, in addition to teaching them some of my other skills."

"Sure, Rin, that would be great. I could teach young Obito here the basics of being a ninja, if you will let me," Jiraiya offered.

"Sure, but if you teach him anything I don't approve of, I will take it out on your hide."

Jiraiya gulped and nodded. _I think I know who the kid's father is, but I will respect her wishes __and not voice my suspicions. Rin is a great medic and was an amazing assassin when she was in ANBU. The two will benefit from her experience. I can't wait to inform Tsunade that Konoha Jonin Norita Rin, aka ANBU Eagle, is alive._

* * *

A/N, take two: If you can guess who Rin was referring to, I will give you a virtual cookie! Return to Konoha next chapter, I can't wait. What could possibly happen?


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Why is it when you think life has finally calmed down, something totally unexpected must happen to throw you out of balance? Sorry, just a random question. Here it is, the long awaited return to Konoha! Yeah, we are finally in the Shippuden era! And I am once again almost caught up with my note book. Okay no more NCIS or Fullmetal Alchemist until I write more! To everyone who reviewed last chapter, virtual chocolate chip cookies for you! (Or whatever your favorite cookie is) Please, read, enjoy, and review. Just don't flame me, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! He belongs to Hinata. If Kishimoto messes that up, he will be in trouble!

* * *

Three figures raced through the trees, chasing a yowling, spitting bundle of fur toward Konoha. After ruining someone's laundry, running over several civilians, and mowing down Ichiraku Teuchi when he was on a take out order, Team Ebisu, aka Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, finally cornered the demonic pet of the Fire daimyo's wife, Tora.

As the three made their way to the Hokage's tower with their captured quarry, they ran into another team also returning from a mission.

"Hello, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon," pink-haired Chunin Haruno Sakura greeted them politely. Her two teammates, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, also greeted the three.

"So, what we you guys doing?" Moegi asked the older ninja.

"We were in the Land of Tea, helping take down some bandits that were bothering the local merchants," Shino replied. "Being a tracking team, it was easy to find their base camp and set up an ambush to take them out."

"Team Kurenai rules!" Kiba laughed while Akamaru stopped growling at Tora long enough to bark in agreement with his partner. "Besides, I think Sakura left a boyfriend behind."

"Shut up, Kiba! I met Idate before Sasuke left the village on a mission. Idate and Naruto became friends, and I got to know him as well. Idate is Morino Ibiki's little brother, and a former Konoha ninja."

"He's Ibiki's brother?" Kiba gasped, "I never would have guessed that. He's too nice to be related to the most sadistic person in the village!"

"Speaking of the Boss, when do you think he'll be back?" Konohamaru wondered. "It's been over two years since he left the village with Ero-sennin."

"Remember, Hanabi's big sister went with him also," Udon pointed out. "I heard that Hokage-sama expects them back any day now."

"Will you be on the Boss's team again, Sakura?" Moegi asked.

Sakura just shrugged. _I don't know. I work well with Shino and Kiba and I have learned a bunch under Kurenai-sensei. But I still miss Team Seven. I hope that everyone is wrong about me staying with Team Kurenai. I wonder how Naruto has changed? Once he comes back, we can work together and bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha!_

The two teams made their reports to Tsunade and Tora was handed back to her owner.

"Team Kurenai, I know you just got home, but I have a B-rank mission here that your team is the best suited to carry out. It's to the north-east, not far from the capital. Kurenai is waiting for you downstairs and will give you the mission details. Team Ebisu, I need you to run down to the gate and get the morning's list of newcomers and such from Izumo and Kotetsu. Bring it back to me promptly. Consider it a D-ranked mission, and if you complain Sarutobi Konohamaru, you will only get D-ranks until you turn sixteen. Do you understand me?" Konohamaru mutely nodded. "All of you are dismissed."

Once at the gate, the team called out on greeting, "Hey guys!"

"Tsunade-sama sent us to get the morning's list."

One of the guards gave the three a grin as he handed the paperwork to Konohamaru. "check out the last three names on the list. I think you'll be very happy."

"Why should we care about... those... nam..." Konohamaru trailed off as he read the mentioned names. "Udon, Moegi, take a look!"

"No way."

"It's about time!"

With that, the three were gone, tearing through the streets like they were chasing Tora again. Finally, their goal was in sight. Three people, one was an old guy with long, spiky white hair, wearing an old-fashioned red and green outfit. The other two were teenagers, a boy and girl who were holding hands. The boy had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a dark orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals and his hitai-ite tied around his forehead. The girl had waist length blue-black hair and was wearing a navy blue sleeveless midriff baring shirt over a mesh armor shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, black knee-length shorts, and black sandals that went up to her knees.

Since they couldn't see their faces, Konohamaru called out, "Hey, Boss, is that you? And who's the babe?"

The other group turned around. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, what are you three up to?" Sure enough, it was Naruto.

"Oh, hello you three. You look like you've been chasing Tora," Hinata greeted them with a slight smile.

"You're Hanabi's big sister Hinata?" Moegi asked, "You're really pretty."

"Thanks," Hinata replied, "You've gotten very pretty yourself."

"Hey, Boss, check this out!" Konohamaru said. "Sexy Jutsu!" He didn't get a chance to complete it.

"Oh, heck no!" Hinata replied, catching his hands and tripping him with her leg, pinning him face first to the ground. Konohamaru squirmed, but couldn't break free of her grip.

"Hey, get off of me!"

"Konohamaru," Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "One thing about that jutsu. Never use it around girls." Hinata gave him a quick glare. "And when you get a girlfriend, never use it again. Besides, it only works on idiots like Ero-sennin here."

"Oi, brat! I'm not an idiot, I'm a super pervert!"

Hinata added her own two ryo, "Konohamaru, women find stuff like that to be demeaning and insulting. Be grateful I'm not Sakura. She would have given both you and Naruto a concussion, instead of just stopping you."

"Okay, I promise I will only use that jutsu when I need to distract a bunch of people," Konohamaru mumbled. Hinata let him go and helped him stand back up. "So, you're Naruto's girlfriend?"

Hinata gave a faint blush, but walked over and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. "I guess you could say that. We're also teammates, partners, and someone special to each other." They gave each other a smile as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We were just about to go to the Tower and report to Tsunade-baachan. Want to join us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, we need to turn these in to Hokage-sama anyway," Udon replied, holding up the papers.

Team Ebisu led the way with Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata following them.

Naruto decided to tease his wife a bit. "So, you don't like perverted jutsus. Does that mean you don't like it when I act like a perv?"

"I do like it, and I know you only do around me," Hinata replied. As they made their way through the streets, they noticed how people would stop and stare at them, obviously trying to figure out who the two were. Hinata was also the recipient of a couple cat calls and quite a few whistles. She just rolled her eyes and felt Naruto pull her closer to him. Entering the tower, Hinata ran into a woman with long, dark hair and red eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Hinata? Naruto?" she gasped.

Naruto released Hinata so she could give her old sensei a hug. The two didn't release each other for about five minutes, and they were both crying when they finally let go.

"When did you get back?"

"Less than an hour ago," Hinata replied.

Kurenai gave her a smile, "You've changed so much. You're no longer the quiet, shy girl that I was assigned to teach. You've become a strong, confident woman. We should spar sometime. I want to see how you have improved, but it will have to wait for later. I've got a mission and I need to brief my team."

"Did Sakura take Hinata's place?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and as much as I would love to have you back, Hinata, the change is permanent."

"Or you could just trade the two of us for Kiba and Sakura," Naruto teased.

"When we get back, let's go out to dinner so we can catch up, Hinata. Naruto, you can come if you want to," Kurenai offered.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I would love to, Kurenai-sensei. We'll talk later. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Welcome home, all three of you."

They parted ways with Kurenai, and finally entered Tsunade's office. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were already there, having just given Tsunade the papers she needed.

"Team Ebisu, you're dismissed," Tsunade said, giving them a glare when they didn't make signs to leave immediately. The three scampered off, and the Hokage sighed before leaving her desk and giving both Naruto and Hinata a hug. "So, how was your trip?"

"We learned a lot, and not just from Jiraiya," Naruto reported. "We were taught katana and a few tricks by an ANBU code named Crow. Yes, we know who he really is, and he's actually a pretty fun guy to be around."

"We also met up with another ANBU, codenamed Eagle, and she taught me medical ninjutsu, helped Naruto with chakra control, and also taught us some stealth and assassination techniques," Hinata added.

Shizune was shocked, "Eagle was reported KIA twelve years ago!"

"She was captured by the bandits who killed her team and then turned over to the Iwa shinobi for the bounty on her head," Jiraiya reported, handing a sealed scroll to Tsunade. "This is her written report, along with blood and hair samples so you can verify her identity."

"Oh my goodness, she's been alive all this time?" Tsunade asked no one in particular as she opened the scroll and scanned it. Once she was done, she turned her gave back on the three. "Why did she not return home with you?"

Hinata spoke up, "Two weeks after her capture, Eagle discovered that she was pregnant with her fiance's child. Her son is eleven now, and she wishes to give him some private training and give you time to verify her identity before she returns." Hinata paused and continued, "She is also nervous to meet up with her fiance again. He has no clue that she is alive or that they have a son. I personally believe that she also wants time to adjust to no longer being a prisoner of war before she returns home."

Tsunade nodded, "I can see where she is coming from. Her fiance will be overjoyed to hear that she is alive. She never told you who he is, did she?"

Hinata and Naruto both nodded. Jiraiya spoke up, "I figured it out. The kid looks just like his dad, but has his mom's hair and personality. He's quite intelligent, and was easily at Genin level when we left them last week."

"Okay, I'll give her a month or two before recalling her. We're going to need every Jonin possible to help take care of the Akatsuki. Naruto, Hinata, I am going to have the two of you fight against an opponent so we can evaluate what you have learned."

"Who will it be?"

"Yeah, who, Baachan?"

"Stop calling me that, gaki!"

"Why? We are related, or did you forget that my mother was a cousin of your grandmother, Uzumaki Mito, wife of Senju Hashirama?" Naruto shot back.

"Who told you that?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto just pointed to Jiraiya who muttered, "Traitor."

"Eagle also told me who my father is right around my fifteenth birthday," Naruto added. "Now I know why Hiashi-sama almost fainted when he heard that I am the son of Uzumaki Kushina. I'm not telling anyone until after we announce something on Hina-hime's sixteenth birthday."

Shizune was obviously confused, but Tsunade understood. Right then a knock sounded on the door, and Shikamaru and Temari walked in.

"Hey, neechan! You didn't tell us you were in Konoha!" Hinata exclaimed, giving Temari a hug.

Temari grinned and returned it. "It's impossible to keep track of you, imoutochan. Naruto, have you gotten taller again?"

"I'm not sure. Shikamaru, what have you been up to?"

"I've been put in charge of organizing the Chunin Exams, and just needed to turn in this paperwork. I've also been assigned to escort Temari here while she's in the village. It's a drag, but we do get to play shogi a lot."

"I still haven't figured out what it takes to beat this guy," Temari muttered.

"I have a suggestion," Hinata said, and whispered something to Temari.

Her eyebrows rose in shock, "That just might work."

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a look at the sight of the two girls conspiring. "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"So, who will you have evaluate Hinata and me?" Naruto asked, trying to get the meeting back on track.

Tsunade checked her watch and sighed, "He is probably right outside."

The two stuck their heads outside of the indicated window. To their shock, sitting on the outside deck area was Hatake Kakashi, reading his book as usual. "Hey, Naruto, Hinata, you're back." He was about to return to reading his book, but Hinata had jumped outside and taken the book away. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I had to put up with too much of this from Ero-sennin. I refuse to put up with it from another sensei," Hinata matter-of-factually stated as she set the book on fire.

"Here, try this one instead," Naruto said, giving his old teacher a book with a green cover. "It was given to me by a good friend."

Appearing to be in shock, Kakashi mutely took the book. "Get in here, you three!" Tsunade yelled from inside the office. They quickly followed her orders. "I will allow you two to rest for the night, and tomorrow morning the test will be held at Training Ground Seven. Get some rest all three of you. I have a feeling that you will need it. Naruto, Hinata, I wish to speak to you for a moment. Everyone else, including Shizune, is dismissed." Once they were left alone, Tsunade gave the couple a searching look. "Do you remember the final condition the Hyuuga elders gave to you?"  
"Yes, we do," Naruto replied.

"I just finished my cycle, Tsunade-sama," Hinata quietly reported. "I am not pregnant, so it is perfectly safe for me to be evaluated."

Tsunade gave them a teasing look, "Hurry up and get started now, you two. You're starting to run out of time." The blonde Hokage wasn't disappointed in the reaction of the two teens. They both turned bright red and didn't say anything. Tsunade just laughed. "Get out of here, you two. I'm sure you don't want to spend your first day back home with me."

The two nodded and left. Tsunade just shook her head and pulled a picture out of her desk. It was of two kunoichi, one with long dark red hair pulled back in a braid, and the other had long blue-black hair also pulled back in a braid. They both wore standard ANBU attire, but their masks were off. Tsunade whispered, "Are you two proud of your children? I thought so. Let's see how they fare against Kakashi tomorrow."

* * *

A/N, take two: I can't wait to see what they are in for, but who should be worried? Naruto and Hinata, or Kakashi-sensei? Later everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I'm starting to do better when it comes to updating this. Yeah! This is a little short, but that is because I want to go to the save Gaara arc in Shippuden. It is one of my favorite parts of the story. Thanks so much to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted, and/or reviewed this. Please continue to do so! Just don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Darn it.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata made their way along the streets of Konoha, enjoying the slight anonymity that they were sure wouldn't last. Most people would give them second glances, obviously wondering why the two looked familiar.

When they finally arrived at their apartment, the couple received a pleasant surprise. The walls had been fixed up and repainted, and most of the furniture had been replaced. A note was on the table which said, 'Welcome home, Naruto and Hinata! If you are reading this, it means we're gone on a mission right now. All of us helped with getting this place fixed up and the furniture came from Hinata's father. We'll see you when we come home. Neji and Tenten.'

"They did a great job," Naruto murmured, looking around the apartment in admiration.

Hinata nodded, also glancing around. She recognized the style of the furniture as the same type found in the Hyuuga compound. There were also some pictures on the walls, mostly of them and their friends, but one was of two familiar ANBU, Kitsune and Raven. "Shall we set up some privacy seals?"

"I think our neighbors would appreciate it," Naruto replied with a teasing glance at Hinata. She blushed slightly but didn't move away as he pulled her close to him. "You can get quite vocal, my hime."

Hinata elbowed him to get him to stop teasing and focus. "Maybe later, Naruto-kun. I think we first should go shopping and get some food in this kitchen. We can also get lunch at Ichiraku's while we're out."

To her surprise, Naruto didn't immediately run for the door when she mentioned Ichiraku ramen. He continued to hold her close and showed no sign of letting her go anytime soon. "Naru-kun, we can play later. I'm hungry and I know that you are as well."

"Awww, I wanted to check out the bed. It looks really comfortable," Naruto mock-whined, but nodded in acceptance of Hinata's words. _I am so whipped, but I wouldn't change it for the world._ The two changed out of their ninja clothes and into some civilian clothes. Hinata threw their dirty things into the washing machine while Naruto got some money.

"Ichiraku's first?" Hinata suggested, right as Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"Sure, and then to the grocery store," Naruto agreed.

The couple quickly made their way to the ramen stand, which was deserted in the early afternoon, since it was past time for lunch, and too early for dinner. They pushed back the curtains and sat down.

"What would you like?" Ayame asked, taking a quick glance at them as she prepared to take their order. She then did a double take. Only one person in Konoha had those features. "Naruto? Otousan, Naruto's back!"

"Hey, Ayame, Teuchi, long time, no see," Naruto replied with a smile. "I have someone very important to introduce to you."

"You finally got a girlfriend?" Teuchi asked, looking at Hinata, who was blushing something fierce.

"Well, she's a little more important than a girlfriend," Naruto tried to explain. "This amazing kunoichi is Hinata, and she's my fiancee."

At the stunned expressions on the two cooks faces, Hinata burst out laughing. "Our moms were best friends, and when they found out Naruto was a boy and I was a girl, they had the betrothal contract written up and signed within a week. We chose to accept it, and we'll be married around my sixteenth birthday." She gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek once she finished. Hinata felt slightly guilty to tell their prepared story to these two people who meant so much to Naruto, but Tsunade's orders were very specific. No one was allowed to know.

"Who were your mothers?" Ayame asked.

"Kitsune and Raven," Naruto replied, "Kitsune is my mom and Raven is Hinata's."

Teuchi went pale, "Kushina and Hitomi? My goodness, Uzumaki Kushina is your mother, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, according to Baachan, my mom was a ramen addict just like me. So, can I get a bowl of miso ramen with pork? What do you want, Hina-hime?"

"Can I get a bowl of beef ramen, please?"

Teuchi understood the silent message and didn't say anything else about Naruto's heritage. The meal ended up lasting over two hours, with the four talking and laughing together as the couple shared some of the adventures they had experienced with Jiraiya.

Finally Hinata stood up, "Thank you for the meal, Teuchi-san. It was excellent."

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan. Please, just call me Teuchi. I count Naruto as part of my family, and I would like to consider you the same."

"I would be honored," Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto stood up with a groan. "We have some more things we need to do today. How much?"

"It's on the house today," Teuchi replied with a smile. "Good luck, both of you. It's great to have you back, Naruto-kun."

"See you both later," Ayame added as the two left the ramen stand.

"You know that test we have tomorrow with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "I just thought of something that will help us have an edge over him."

"Will it also fulfill what Neechan asked us to do when we told her about that little habit he has of reading Ero-sennin's books?" Hinata questioned with a knowing smile.

Naruto nodded, not needing to say anymore. He quickly created a clone, and it took off on its mission. The couple made their way to the store and stocked on groceries. When they finally made their way back to the apartment, they quickly put the stuff away.

"Maybe after our test tomorrow, we can go see Iruka-sensei," Hinata suggested.

"That sounds good. I wonder if he survived teaching Konohamaru and company with his sanity intact."

"He survived teaching Sasuke the Emo King, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, you, and an unknown number of fan girls all at the same time. I think he's managed just fine," Hinata drily pointed out.

Naruto groaned, "Yeah, Shino was the only guy who didn't cause any trouble. But before we can see him, we need to plan a surprise for Kakashi-sensei." He paused for a moment, thinking, "Should we tell him about Rin-neechan?"

"Only if you want to die," Hinata replied, "Remember what she told us?"

"More like threatened. I'm not that eager to die."

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata were waiting at Training Ground Seven for Kakashi to show up. After waiting for twenty minutes, Naruto created five clones and said, "Go find Kakashi-sensei and drag him here. We don't want to wait around all day."

"Right," the clones said and took off. It took them only ten minutes to bring the silver-haired Jonin to the training ground.

"Naruto, Hinata, what's the meaning of this?" Kakashi demanded as he was unceremoniously brought forward.

"We should have started half an hour ago," Hinata replied. "Please learn to be on time, Kakashi-sensei, or this will happen again." Her hand was flipping a kunai the whole time.

Kakashi gulped while Naruto gave him an evil smile. He then reached into a pocket of his Jonin vest and pulled out two bells. "I'm sure Naruto remembers these."

"Are you going to tie me to the post again?" Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe," Kakashi eye-smiled at the two Genin. "You need to come at me with intent to kill, and weapons of any type are allowed. You have until the sun goes down to get these."

Hinata pulled a sealed scroll out of her waist pouch, unsealed it, and took a katana out of it. Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai and held one in each hand. Neither one made a move, waiting for Kakashi to make the first move.

Kakashi gave a slight nod, impressed by Naruto's restraint. "Begin!" With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata grinned, "Try to hide from my eyes, will you? Byakugan!" She scanned the area quickly. Using the sign language Rin and Itachi had taught them, she signaled to Naruto where Kakashi was hiding.

Naruto threw a kunai and explosive note at the ground five meters to his right. The tag went off, cracking open the ground and revealing a shocked Kakashi.

"Nice move, you two. Let's see if it isn't beginner's luck... Whoa!" He dodged a katana swipe from Hinata, who had shunshin'd behind him.

A barrage of shuriken flew toward him. Naruto had anticipated his move and took appropriate measures. Kakashi was forced to perform a replacement to get out of the way.

"Hinata, where did he go?" Naruto demanded.

"He's in the trees, moving around. It's hard for me to focus on him," she replied, and deactivated her dojutsu.

"We'll need to stick together, because Kakashi likes to trick us and mess with our minds," Naruto informed her.

"Great, he's a prankster. Well, unfortunately for him, he's facing two masters of that particular art. Shall we bait the trap?"

"Let's get going. I can't wait to see how this turns out," Naruto grinned.

They made their way into the forest, and in a small clearing, Hinata started a small fire and Naruto pulled out a sealed scroll.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have a proposition for you," he called out. "Give us the bells and I will return these to you." Naruto quickly unsealed the scroll and displayed Kakashi's collection of IchaIcha books.

"How did you get those!"

"Kage Bushin," Naruto replied, "You have to love them."

Kakashi threw the bells to them and Hinata, once she had caught hers, promptly tossed the books into the fire.

"You said you would give them back if I gave you the bells!"

"Look underneath the underneath, sensei. I said that _I_ will. I didn't say anything about Hinata," Naruto replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Remember, shinobi are masters of deception," Hinata added. "We know you and your weakness, which we took advantage of. We then removed the weakness so it will no longer be such a problem and no one will ever take advantage of it again. Hey, we didn't touch the one your sensei gave you. We're not that cruel," Hinata hastily added. _I'm not saying the real reason we did this is because Rin-neechan practically threatened us to destroy these books at the first possible moment._

"I got played by two fifteen-year-olds," Kakashi mourned, staring at his books which were being converted to ashes.

"Good work, you two," Tsunade called out. "Excellent teamwork, and even though you didn't display much of your skills, yet you showed innovation and planning ability. You're both mission cleared."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Naruto and Hinata said as one.

"Hatake Kakashi!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto and Hinata brought up a good point. Those books are a glaring weakness of yours. You are forbidden to replace them." _You don't realize that I am trying to save your life. If Rin catches you with those when she comes home, she will kill you._

Naruto's, Hinata's and Shizune's laughter drowned out the screams of despair that were coming from Kakashi and Jiraiya.

* * *

A/N, take two: How about using that to win against Kakashi sensei? BTW, I don't advocate burning books, I just wanted to imagine the look on Kakashi and Jiraiya's faces when this happens.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I got a concussion last week playing dodgeball with a bunch of Young Single Adults I know. (FYI: those are unmarried people inbetween the ages of 18 and 30, I am included in that group) Laugh all you want, I have been laughing at myself for over a week now. My head has been hurting too badly for me to even focus on writing until today. So, please take sympathy on my aching head when you read and review this. If any one is interested, I have started a new story, called the Nameless Six of Suna. I will be alternating when I update them, so next week it will be that story. If you are interested, check it out. It's a NaruHina (Like I would put them with anyone else).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Since I admitted that, Kishimoto, will you start fixing your plot holes now?

* * *

"You want us to guard a caravan to Kusa?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, be grateful I'm not giving you D-ranks for the next month," Tsunade pointed out. _Apparently Naruto has been too much of an influence on Hinata._

"You misunderstand me," Hinata calmly explained. "We just got back home after being gone for almost three years and you want to send us off on an extended mission, before I have even had a chance to say hello to my family."

Tsunade gave a small smile, "The caravan doesn't leave for another two days. You'll have some time..." What she was going to say was cut off by a woman running in with a scroll.

"Hokage-sama! We have an urgent message from Sunagakure!" She literally threw the scroll containing the message to Tsunade in her haste.

Tsunade opened the message and quickly read it. She kept her face composed, and nodded quickly. "Team Kakashi! I am changing your mission. The Akatsuki has attacked Suna and captured the Godaime Kazekage."

"What? They managed to get Gaara? Who was it who attacked him?" Naruto demanded.

"A blonde who uses explosives and a misshapen person who clunks around," Tsunade read off the message.

"The first is Deidara, an explosive expert who is a missing nin from Iwa," Naruto stated.

"And then the second must be Sasori of the Red Sands, considered to be one of the best puppeteers to come from Suna. He's also a poison specialist," Hinata recalled, remembering what Itachi had told them about the various members of the Akatsuki.

Tsunade and Shizune looked to be fairly impressed by their knowledge. "Good, that means you know more about them than the rest of us. You'll have to leave immediately to be of any help."

"Understood, Hokage-sama!"

"Does Temari know?" Hinata asked as they started to head out of the office.

"No. She left this morning. Look for her along the way. When you find her, let her know what has happened."

"Okay."

"Meet at the gates in one hour," Kakashi ordered them. "Bring plenty of water, we're going it."

"Be on time, sensei, or we'll leave without you," Naruto replied as he and Hinata took off to gather their things. Naruto gathered explosive tags, flash bombs, smoke bombs, and various other materials for traps and battles. Hinata sealed away food, lots of water, and various medical supplies, including several plants to make a variety of antidotes.

At fifty minutes exactly, they were at the gate and waiting for their team leader. Ten minutes later, Kakashi showed up and they too off.

"it should take us about three days to reach Suna," Kakashi said to them.

"Is there anyway to cut that down?" Naruto asked. "Their goal is to extract Shukaku from Gaara, which will take about three days. IF we are going to save Gaara, we have less time than that."

"Odds are that they aren't even in the Land of Wind anymore," Hinata added. "They'll have to be in an enclosed, protected area, most likely a cave for the extraction ceremony. There are plenty in the Land of Rivers, which is in between us and Suna."

"How do you know all of this?" Kakashi asked the two, completely stunned by their wealth of information.

"That is a secret!" they replied in unison.

After catching up to Temari, they explained the situation to the Suna Jonin and she immediately joined them. In order to cut down on the travel time, they all agreed to only sleep for four hours a night so they could still sleep a little, but not lose that much time.

The journey passed quickly and quietly. While in the Land of Rivers, Kakashi summoned his ninken to search for Gaara and his captors. (Thank goodness Temari had something of Gaara's with her so they could track his scent.) That would hopefully cut down on the needed time to find him. Their plan was to reach Suna, and head out that afternoon with a team of Suna shinobi, but oftentimes, plans can get changed.

Upon arrival in Suna, Temari was informed that Kankuro had been poisoned when he had attempted to follow Gaara and his captors. He was in serious condition in the hospital.

"Are any of you trained as medics? We really need the assistance."

"I'm trained as a battlefield medic," Hinata replied, "Even if I can't make a proper antidote, I know several tips and tricks to buy Kankuro sometime until a proper antidote can be made."

They were shown to the hospital and Hinata was brought to the very ill Kankuro, who wasn't wearing his face paint for once. It was only due to the grave condition he was in that Naruto didn't take a picture to commemorate the occasion.

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered, activating her dojutsu and examining the Suna Jonin. "It's a metal-based poison that attacks the muscular system. I'm going to need some water and basins. The other ingredients I have on me."

Working quickly with Naruto's help, Hinata quickly made a solution to help remove the toxin with a general use antidote that Rin had taught the two of them. It wouldn't completely neutralize the poison, but it would give Kankuro enough time for the medics there to synthesize a proper antidote.

Quickly making an incision in his abdomen, Hinata forced the solution into his body, letting the antidote flow into his system, and the remainder of the solution to collect a majority of the poison which she then pulled out using her chakra.

_It's working,_ Hinata thought as she continued to work. Kankuro's condition was stabilizing. Being a battlefield medic, Rin excelled in how to stabilize a patient with what was on hand so that they would live long enough you could get them to proper medical treatment. She had taught Hinata many of the tips and tricks that she had used to save lives during the Third Shinobi War.

Right as she finished, a medic ran in, carrying the proper antidote.

"Thank you," Baki told her, "You saved his life."

"No, I just bought him some time," Hinata demurely replied. Her legs abruptly buckled and she would have hit the floor, but Naruto caught her just in time.

"You need to rest, my hime," he whispered. "As much as I hate the delay, we'll need the rest so we can rescue Gaara."

"And it will give Kakashi's ninken time to find him," she gratefully replied. They were shown a room at the Sabaku estate, and they crashed onto the same bed, not even bothering to take off their shoes.

The next morning they were woken by Kakashi who was a little shocked to find them sharing the same bed. "We've received word on where Gaara is. We're heading out within the hour. Get some breakfast. Another team from Konoha has been dispatched and will meet us there."

"How's Kankuro doing?" Hinata asked.

"He's recovering. We need to get moving."

The two Genin nodded, brushed their hair, and quickly ate. As they joined Kakashi, Temari, Matsuri, and a group of Suna shinobi, a messenger from the Suna council of Elders came out to greet them.

"Temari-san, you and your team have been assigned to run a patrol. The Konoha ninja will be the ones to track the Kazekage."

"What! Are you freaking kidding me? Gaara is our Kazekage, and Sasori is a missing nin from our village. This is our responsibility!"

"We're going to need Temari to help with Deidara," Naruto added, shocking himself at being the voice of reason. "Her attacks will be able to counter his quite effectively."

"We have to maintain the illusion of strength," the messenger stubbornly said.

"We are adopted members of the Sabaku family." Hinata reminded him. All those years of dealing with stupid clan elders was paying off. "People would not find it unusual for Temari to accompany us on any joint mission."

Temari smirked as the man couldn't come up with an adequate response to that. "Fine, Sabaku Temari may accompany you, but no one else!"

"I am going with them!" An old lady wearing traditional black Suna robes and her hair held up in a bun leapt down next to the Konoha ninja. Kakashi flinched away from her, making Naruto and Hinata stare at him.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei scared of a little old lady?" Naruto whispered to Hinata. She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Chiyo-baasama?"

"I'm a retired shinobi, so you can't order me around. Besides, my grandson Sasori is involved. I can't stand aside and let these Konoha ninja handle him."

Hinata saw Naruto bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. Hinata had been designated as the one to fight Sasori. Her Byakugan and Juuken training gave her a major advantage over puppeteers.

"We're hoping to capture both of them," Kakashi informed Chiyo, "We would welcome your assistance. The only Suna puppeteer that we have seen in action is Sabaku Kankuro, and it is apparent that Sasori's abilities far surpass his.

"We're going to rescue Gaara, don't worry Matsuri," Hinata whispered to the quiet girl as they headed to the gates.

"I know. I just want to help." she replied.

"You can help by making sure that Gaara has a village to return home to," Naruto told her. "Gaara is both my brother and one of my best friends. I won't let the Akatsuki get away with him. That's a promise."

Matsuri nodded in understanding and both groups took off, one heading in a common patrol pattern, and the other following tracks to where they hoped the Akatsuki was holding the Godaime Kazekage and Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku.

* * *

A/N, take two: The inspiration for the battlefield medic stuff comes from MASH (Even though it is old, very funny show). How many episodes did I just condese into just one chapter? That's why it's so short, nothing really happens in them. If you enjoy, review, and remember, Flames will make my concussion worse (joke)


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Whoa, okay, here I am again! Let us continue with the mission to Save the kazekage! Warning, crazy Itachi in this chapter, but remember what we have seen him do to Naruto in genjutsus. Please read, and review if you enjoy. I am allergic to flames, and my laptop is as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto. Did anyone get what Madara meant about Zetsu in chapter 512? Kishimoto, stop complicating the storyline!

* * *

Hinata was at the lead, using her Byakugan to check for any possible ambushes. Naruto followed her, ready top back her up if she needed it. Chiyo followed them, Temari trailed her and Kakashi brought up the rear

"There is someone up ahead! I can't make out any other features other than an Akatsuki cloak," Hinata called back, warning the rest of the group.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

About thirty seconds later, Hinata replied, "I can see who it is. It's Uchiha Itachi!"

_What is Itachi doing here? I thought he was hanging around Kumo and the Land of Lightning. We'll have to fight him full out since only Hinata and I know that Itachi is actually on our side. Great, how many genjutsus is he going to ensnare me in this time? And he'll just smirk and point out I need to work on my genjutsu if I complain. _Naruto's train of thought stopped as the group slowed sown to meet Itachi.

"Interesting, Suna has sent Konoha shinobi to retrieve their Kazekage. Hatake Kakashi, it has been a while."

"You only find it interesting because you don't understand the concepts of loyalty and teamwork, Itachi," Kakashi replied. Naruto and Hinata inwardly winced at the insult, both knowing that Itachi's loyalty to Konoha was unmatched by anyone. "Don't meet his eyes! Itachi is a genjutsu specialist and if you meet his eyes, you'll be caught in his genjutsu."

Naruto's only thought to Kakashi's words was _Which one will he do this time? _Naruto and Hinata had learned the hard way through their training with Itachi that he had a very twisted sense of humor, and many of his genjutsus reflected that.

"Is this Sasuke's brother? The one who went insane and committed mass fratricide in one night?" Temari asked as she readied her battle fan.

"That's him," Naruto confirmed, keeping his gaze on Itachi's hands. _Must not get caught ion genjutsu, must not get caught in genjutsu!_

Hinata had deactivated her dojutsu to conserve her chakra for the fight, but there was another reason for her actions. It was because Hinata and Itachi had a running competition that whoever used their dojutsu the most in a fight or spar would owe the other person two hundred ryo. Currently, Hinata had only needed to pay up once, and she would like to keep it that way.

"We're going to save the Kazekage! So get out of our way, Itachi, before we make you!" Naruto yelled. He began forming hand seals and saw Hinata also forming seals out of the corner of his eye.

"Combination Jutsu: Maelstrom!" They both called out. The combination water and wind jutsu essentially created a tornado of wind and water that sucked Itachi in. Then they saw him turn into a flock of crows in the middle of the maelstrom.

"Oh, great! We fell for it again!" Naruto groused, stopping his part of the jutsu.

Hinata also stopped it at the same time. "I really hope we didn't get any one of our own team with that. Okay, Itachi-niisan, you got us... again."

"I am the King of Genjutsu! All of you must bow and worship me! Behold my greatness!" Itachi yelled, walking up to them.

"It's official. Itachi-niisan has lost it. He's picked up that God-complex that Pein suffers from," Naruto groaned, hand meeting his hitai-ite.

"I have not lost it, I never had it to begin with! What 'it' are you referring to anyway?" Itachi replied.

"Your sanity, Itachi-niisan," Hinata replied, trying to not burst out laughing at Itachi's antics. She secretly believed that the main reason Itachi loved using genjutsu on his opponents so much was because he got to make them think they were literally going crazy. "You've been spending way too much time around Kisame."

"It's still better than being around Sasori and Deidara when they get into their endless debates about what constitutes art," Itachi shot back, "I'm surprised that they haven't killed each other yet. Of course, the rule Pein made about not killing your partner after Kakuzu offed his fourth partner in a row might also have something to do with it."

"Maybe we should incite the two of them into fighting each other while we take off with Gaara," Naruto brightly suggested.

"Good idea. Just be careful of what you say. If you can get Deidara's clay away from him, he is useless, but make sure it isn't an exploding clone if you do."

Naruto grinned, "I know. It's fun making exploding clones."

"Why did I teach you the Exploding Clone jutsu again?"

"To make it easier to mess with Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei. Have you started extracting the Ichibi from Gaara yet?"

"We started this morning," Itachi replied, "We would have started earlier, but we were delayed by Kisame getting such a terrible case of food poisoning that made it impossible for him to use and control his chakra adequately until today. I told him that the sushi looked bad, but of course he didn't listen to me. I need to thank Rin for that refresher course on poisons. How are she and Obito-otouto doing?"

"Doing well. Obito is learning quickly, and Rin is bringing the rest of her skills back up to where they were before her capture. Tsunade-sama and Shizune know about them, but Kakashi-sensei doesn't know. She threatened both of us with death if we tell him or anyone else about her survival before she gives us the okay," Hinata replied.

"Okay, time to for you to get out of this genjutsu, before this weird jutsu of Pein's wears out. You'll see what I mean in a few minutes. Hurry up, I really don't want to be charged as an accessory to the murder of a Kage."

Naruto and Hinata both focused their chakra and released it in a burst. It worked, they broke free. When they woke up, for lack of a better term, they saw Itachi fighting a soaked Kakashi hand to hand, with Temari using her long range wind attacks to back him up. Chiyo had obviously been trying to break Naruto and Hinata out of the genjutsu.

Assessing the situation quickly, Naruto and Hinata leapt into the fight, Hinata using her Juuken and Naruto with his taijutsu and two kunai. Right before Itachi went down, something was pressed into Hinata's hand. Once he had collapsed, his body changed to that of a Suna Jonin. Temari and Chiyo both identified him as Captain Yuura. While everyone else was busy trying to figure out what had happened, Hinata took a quick peek at what she had been given. She just barely managed to hide a smile when she discovered it was two hundred ryo.

"It was assumed that he was killed when Deidara and Sasori attacked," Temari said, after she finished examining the corpse. "It appears that he was a traitor instead. How was he able to fight like Itachi?"

"It appears that the jutsu used on him is similar to a kinjutsu from Konoha, called Edo Tensei," Naruto replied. "Let's seal the body so it can be examined once we rescue Gaara so we can find out exactly what was done."

"Don't worry, we'll let Suna perform the autopsy," Kakashi hastily added when he saw the looks on Temari's and Chiyo's faces.

Right then, both Naruto and Hinata collapsed. "Oh, great, did Itachi really have to siphon our chakra while he screwed with our heads in that genjutsu?" Naruto muttered right before he fell unconscious. Hinata was also unconscious.

"That explains how he was able to keep that jutsu going for so long while performing all of those techniques," Kakashi murmured. "We'll have to stop and wait for them to recover. It'll also give the rest of us time to rest so we can fight at full strength. Chiyo-sama, would you assist me in sealing Yuura's body?"

Hinata awoke well after full dark had fallen. A fire was going and Kakashi-sensei was currently the only one who was awake, being obviously on watch. Naruto was asleep next to her, and opposite them, both Temari and Chiyo were resting.

"Ah, you're awake, Hinata." Kakashi handed her a bowl of soup. "I assume you are hungry."

"I am, thank you," Hinata gratefully ate the soup. She noticed that Kakashi was reading the green book that Naruto had given him when they had returned home. It was one Rin had given to Naruto, but Hinata hadn't had a chance to read it yet. "What book is that?"

"The first one Jiraiya wrote. Don't worry, it's clean. Minato-sensei loved it and gave copies to both me and Rin. She enjoyed it as well, but I never read it until after Sensei died fighting the Kyuubi. The copy I was given was destroyed in a rainstorm a few years later, but I still held on to it. I was glad that you didn't burn it."

"Were you on a mission at the time?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, we were at the border with Ame. I was sent out to find the ANBU squad that Rin was a member of. We found the bodies of her teammates, but never hers. All we found was her bloodied hitai-ite and medpack. There was a mudslide in the area, and we assumed her body had been buried or carried away by it." He took a deep breath.

A shock ran through Hinata. The grief which she could sense was more than one would feel for a fallen teammate. "Forgive me if I am intruding, Kakashi-sensei, but it seems like she was precious to you, more than just an old team mate. My mother told me about Norita Rin, how she was the medic who saved her life and mine when I was born. I always wanted to meet her."

"I remember her telling me about that," he replied, sounding wistful. "She was proud of being able to do that. Her area of expertise was battlefield medicine, but she worked in the hospital for a year before taking her Jonin trials and joining ANBU." He sighed, "Why does it seem like you can never really appreciate someone until after they are gone?"

"Because when their influence is gone, that's when you truly understand how big a portion of your life they affected. I felt that way when my mother died." Naruto shifted in his sleep, moving his head on to her lap. Hinata smiled and gently ran her hand through his blonde spikes.

"So, Naruto finally found out about your feelings for him," Kakashi murmured. "I didn't find out about Rin's feelings for me until after Obito died saving the two of us. I didn't acknowledge on mine until after Minato-sensei died. I'm grateful we had a short time together."

"You two were dating?"

"We were engaged when she was killed," he quietly replied, looking out into the darkness.

Hinata had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything that would get her in trouble with a certain medic. _Kakashi-sensei is Rin-neechan's fiance and Obito-otouto's father? If Rin had just told us, we could have assured her that her fiance was still as single as they come. I remember hearing some kunoichi gossiping about Kakashi never dates. It also explains why she wanted us to destroy those books so badly. I can't say anything. Drat!_

"It is the risk we take with our lifestyle," Hinata said instead, "At least she didn't die in the hospital because of a careless medic's mistake. Apparently when Tsunade returned for my mother's funeral, she went off on that medic so much, they ended up resigning."

"Why did Tsunade return for your mother's funeral?" Kakashi seemed grateful for the change of subject.

"Because she was her Jonin sensei. Hyuuga Hitomi, also known as the ANBU Raven, is my mother." Hinata gave a small giggle. "And Naruto's mom is Kitsune."

Kakashi stared at Naruto with one huge visible eye. "Uzumaki Kushina is Naruto's mother? That means that..."

"We both know," Hinata quickly said, mentally beating herself up for letting that slip. "Naruto won't tell anyone until he is ready. He wants to receive treatment according to his own actions, not because of who his parents are." She continued to play with Naruto's spiky hair. "Don't treat him differently or he will find an opening to use the Thousand Years of Death jutsu on you."

"Would you believe that Kushina is the one who came up with that? She would oversee our training when Minato-sensei had to go on missions without us. Your mother would help her, and those sessions got to be quite interesting. I have some good stories I can share with the two of you."

"Let's wait until we rescue Gaara," Hinata replied, laughing quietly. "That way we'll have something to help pass the time on our way back to Konoha. Speaking of Gaara, when will we get moving again?"

"In about an hour. Rest while you can, it will be the last chance you'll get for a while." Hinata nodded and lay down awkwardly, since Naruto was still using her as a pillow. She was asleep again within seconds.

* * *

A/N, take two: I know Kakashi seems a little OOC, but I wanted to settle the issue of Obito's father, but in a different way than expected. And most everyone guessed correctly! Virtual Cookies for everyone! Thanks for reading, I will probably update in two weeks!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Okay, sorry it took me so long to update this. My updating schedule will be a little unpredictable for the next little while, mainly because we are moving into the holidays and life and work will be going insane for me. Oh, well, it just means more money for me! Please Enjoy and review, just no flames allowed! Yes, I am looking at you, Colonel Mustang! (I have got to stop watching FMA: Brotherhood while I write)

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto. Too bad (cries anime tears)

* * *

"We just need Team Gai to show up," Kakashi said as the group of five eyed the sealed boulder.

"This is weird, normally we're waiting for you to show up Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied with a grin.

Before Kakashi could reply, four ninja leapt in front of the boulder. Once they had landed, Hinata jumped out of her hiding spot and glomped on to Neji. "Hello, Niisan!"

Neji returned the embrace, much to the shock of everyone there except for Naruto and Tenten. "It is good to see you again, imoutochan."

"When did they become friends?" Kakashi asked in shock while they made their way to Team Gai's position.

"After I knocked some sense into him during the finals of the Chunin Exams," Naruto replied. "Hey, guys! What took you so long? We've been waiting for you for half an hour."

"We were delayed by this member of the Akatsuki who had blue skin and this huge sword that was wrapped in bandages," Tenten replied. "He seemed to know Gai-sensei from somewhere, But Gai sensei didn't know him recognize him. He got really offended by that."

"Hoshigaki Kisame, dormer member of the Seven Kiri swordsmen, and wielder of Sameheda," Hinata informed them, "We ran into Uchiha Itachi yesterday."

"Neji, Hinata, use your dojutsu and see if you can see what is going on inside," Kakashi ordered.

The two cousins activated their dojutsus. "We can see Gaara, this huge statue with nine eyes, there is something odd about them, I can't describe it. Nine people are standing on nine of the statue's ten fingers, but all except two seem to be illusions," Hinata reported. "About a third of the Shukaku's chakra has been siphoned from Gaara. We need to get in now. The more of the Shukaku's chakra is taken, the more Gaara's life force fades."

"The seal on the door is tied to four other seals about six hundred meters away in four different directions," Neji reported.

"Team Gai, do you all have radios?" Kakashi asked, They all nodded. "Each of you go to the different tags. Neji will direct you to your tags, and when you reach them, let me know. The only way to destroy this seal is if we all remove them at the same time."

"Knowing Sasori's tactics, it is possible that there might be some sort of trap to delay you when the seals are destroyed," Naruto warned them.

"We got it," Lee said, nodding, "Can you handle them if we are delayed?"

"We'll be fine," Kakashi replied, "Naruto, Temari, and I will face Deidara. While Chiyo-baasama and Hinata will take on Sasori. When you get back, Neji and Tenten will assist Hinata and Chiyo, while Lee and Gai will help my group with Deidara. Remember, our priority is the Kazekage. If we have to let Sasori or Deidara escape so we can rescue him, we will."

"What will happen if we stop the extraction process in the middle?" Temari asked.

"If I close off Gaara's tenketsu and seal his chakra quickly enough, he'll be okay. He'll just be unconscious for a little while," Hinata reassured her friend.

"I can use Rasengan to destroy the boulder," Naruto offered.

"Good," Kakashi nodded. "Once the boulder is destroyed, Naruto and I will enter from one side, Temari and Chiyo will enter from the other, while Hinata will go straight down the middle to the Kazekage to stop the extraction."

"Understood."

Hinata quickly pulled her hair back and tied her hitai-ite around her forehead. Naruto had already summoned a Kage Bushin and was getting ready to make his Giant Rasengan. Temari had her fan at the ready while Chiyo was taking a moment to compose herself.

A few minutes later, Kakashi ripped the seal off of the boulder and jumped off of it. Naruto then slammed the oversized Rasengan into the base of the boulder, causing it to break into pieces. "Get to Gaara!" he yelled to Hinata.

Hinata was already running, Byakugan activated and chakra gathering at her fingertips. "Eight trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" Quickly cutting off Gaara's chakra flow, she then performed the final step to save her adopted older brother. "Five Elements Seal!" She jabbed her fingers into Gaara's gut, stopping the chakra that was being pulled out of him, and making sure what had already been removed wouldn't come back in and kill him.

"Deidara, Sasori! Take care of the intruders. Make sure you don't lose the Jinchuriki." A strange, slightly crackled, obviously male voice said. All five of the rescue party stared for a moment at the sight in front of them. A giant statue with nine eyes and wrists shackled together was in front of them. On nine of the ten fingers people were standing. Seven of them were oddly transparent, but you could tell that they were wearing the robes of the Akatsuki.

"Naruto, get Gaara out of here!" Kakashi ordered, being the first to come to his senses.

Naruto quickly created a group of Kage Bushins which grabbed Gaara and took off. The leader, Pein, clapped his hands once and the statue and ghost-like figures disappeared, leaving only the blonde pyro from Iwa and the misshaped, ugly feature of Sasori.

"Interesting. They send one Jinchuriki to retrieve another," Deidara mused. "I can demonstrate my art to him as well."

"Deidara, art is eternal, not that imitation stuff you claim to be art. Art is eternal and everlasting."

"Except you both cancel each other out. Deidara makes Sasori's things explode, while Sasori reduces Deidara's explosions," Naruto replied to the two of them.

"Deidara is a mere wannabe who can't do any damage to my creations!"

"Sasori cannot stop the effects of my wonderful clay bombs!"

"Try me, you dumb blonde!"

"I will, you huge, ugly, mechanical, freak of nature!"

_I can't believe it worked, _was the thought running through both Naruto and Hinata's heads as they saw the argument heat up.

"At least I've never eaten toilet paper!"

"You can't eat anything! Besides, that wasn't my fault. Tobi thought it would be a good prank to replace my clay with toilet paper. Stupid, orange-masked idiot!"

"I agree with you there. He is an idiot. He once had the gall to ask me since I am such a master puppeteer and maker, why all of my puppets are ugly and dressed in rags."

"Oh, was that how he got poisoned two months ago? I'm surprised that Zetsu hasn't eaten him yet. We really need to get rid of that guy before we all leave just so we can get away from him."

"We shouldn't stop Kisame next time he gets asked why he is blue all over. Hey, are you trying to stall us?"

"We were hoping to get the two of you fighting each other," Naruto replied, "It would save your grandmother the trouble of having to ground you, Sasori."

"Granny, is that why you came? Are you really going to ground me?"

"Can you blame an old woman for wanting to see her beloved grandson's face one last time? But you are in trouble, Sasori-chan. You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left. Why did you break my heart so?"

"I don't want to answer that. Deidara, go recover the Jinchuriki. I'll take care of these people."

"Sure, Sasori, my man. You can count on me."

"Hey, Deidara, I have a question for you," Naruto called out. "Do you exchange hairstyle tips with one Yamanaka Ino?"

"Why?"

"Because you have the same hairstyle that she does," Naruto replied.

Deidara scowled and thrust his hands into the pouches at his sides. "Why you little..." Naruto just smirked as the former Iwa ninja fumed. Deidara made a giant bird from his clay and took off, muttering and grunting to himself.

Temari opened her fan and swung it, "Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!"

The huge gust of air knocked Deidara and his bird off course. After yelling something unintelligible (and probably not very polite about Temari), he steadied himself and left, following the way Naruto's clones had gone. Kakashi, Naruto, and Temari took off after him.

Hinata kept her gaze focused on Sasori. _Naruto-kun can handle Deidara. It's my job to take care of Sasori._

"So, they leave an old woman and a young girl to deal with me. I think I'm insulted," he rumbled.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered, activating her dojutsu again. Everything about Sasori became clear, especially his chakra. "Not many things can hide from my eyes. Shall I inform your grandmother of your secret?"

"You're a Hyuuga?"

"Obviously. Chiyo-baasama, your grandson has turned himself into a puppet."

"Oh, Sasori, why? Why did you do such a thing to yourself?" Chiyo murmured.

"Silence, little girl!" Hundreds of senbon launched out of the puppet's mouth, heading straight for Hinata and Chiyo.

Hinata gave a small smirk. "Try again. Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" Her personal jutsu easily deflected or destroyed every projectile sent her way.

"I'm impressed, you're going to be a challenge, girl."

Hinata ran towards him and destroyed the outer puppet with a single Juuken strike. "Well. I'm not impressed yet."

* * *

A/N, take two: Ah, I love the sense of humor found in my mom's family. Yes, we are slightly crazy and we admit it. Who else would be proud of starting a water gun fight in the presidential suite of a high class resort? Ha ha ha. I am! (My dad wasn't as amused) Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Yes, I survived working on Black Friday! Just to let you all know, while the holiday season is happening, my updating schedule will be erractic. Enjoy! Don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I only own a Naruto plushie, but nothing else to do with Naruto!

* * *

A red-haired teen appeared from the wreckage of the scorpion puppet. "What's wrong, Granny? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Chiyo-baasama, remember that while he may have your grandson's face, he is no longer the person you knew. That is merely a puppet with Sasori's face," Hinata calmly said, breaking Chiyo out of her shock.

"Hmm, who would have believed that I would need to use my greatest weapon against these two?" Sasori muttered, pulling out a scroll with the words 'Sandaime Kazekage' written on it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hinata muttered under her breath.

"Hinata! Sasori could make puppets out of the bodies of others that possessed the same abilities. He must have made one out of the Sandaime Kazekage."

"The one that is considered to be more powerful than Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. He could use the Iron Sand, by controlling magnetic fields."

"Which means he can control metal. That means my katana and weapons are out of the picture." Hinata grinned as Sasori revealed the puppet and it started leaking the Iron Sand. _I am so glad Itachi taught us these. I'll have to say thank you when we run into him again. _She began forming hand signs, "Raiton: Lightning Shock!" A number of lightning bolts erupted from her fingertips and blasted into the Iron Sand.

To Sasori's shock, the sand began to dissipate somewhat and became harder to control. "What have you done?"

"I altered the polarity of the grains of sand with that Raiton jutsu. Electricity can affect magnetic fields, which is why you are now having trouble. Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The resulting water blast sprayed all over Sasori, the Sandaime Kazekage puppet, and all of the Iron sand.

Sasori was fuming. That water just had washed away most of the poison that coated the sand, in addition to making it easy to rust. This girl had rendered his prize puppet almost useless with just two jutsus! _It's almost like she has had training to fight me specifically. _ "Why you! No wonder you were chosen to fight me."

Hinata just smirked and began to form more hand seals. She disappeared from Sasori's view right as Chiyo unsealed two puppets from a scroll. They were the Father and Mother puppets, the two Sasori had made as a child.

"You repaired those old things, Granny? They are useless for combat."

Chiyo maneuvered them and the two puppets took out weapons, not bothering to reply to her grandson. He sent the Sandaime Kazekage puppet towards them, getting ready to attack her.

"Douton: Double Suicide Decapitation!" Hinata called out, her hands emerging from the ground and dragging the Sandaime Kazekage puppet underneath the ground before Sasori could even react. With the puppet totally out of commission, Hinata ran towards Sasori, throwing a chakra-laced strike at his chest, hoping to stop his chakra flow. Sasori managed to dodge enough of the strike that there wasn't an effect.

"You are becoming quite the annoyance, girl. When I defeat you, I will definitely add you to my collection. I've never had a puppet that possessed a dojutsu before. Yes, you would be a welcome addition."

"Wow, you know nothing about my clan. We seal everyone so that the secrets of our dojutsu will disappear with our deaths." Hinata smirked and tapped the hitai-ite on her forehead. _Let's see if he falls for the bluff. If I remember correctly, Sasori defected from Suna before the alliance between Konoha and Suna was formed, so he probably doesn't know that much about my clan._

"Talk about paranoid," Sasori stated.

"That is a very accurate description of my clan elders," Hinata agreed with him. _I was right! He doesn't know!_

"I hate how long this is taking. Behold, the army I used to conquer an entire country. Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

Chiyo let the Father and Mother puppets fall to the ground as she unsealed more puppets from a scroll, the famous ten puppets of Chikamatsu. "Do you need any help, Hinata?"

"No, I'm fine. Protective Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept pace with Deidara. Temari was at the front, occasionally sending bursts of wind to blow Deidara and his various bombs off course. Kakashi was at Naruto's side, constantly analyzing the former Iwa ninja's skills.

_I've got to trust that my clones will get Gaara away from here and to safety. We need to take Deidara down now!_

"Kakashi-sensei, how is Team Gai doing?" Naruto asked.

"They're stuck fighting clones of themselves that apparently formed when they removed those seals. It might be a while before they can back us up," Kakashi informed them.

Clay spiders began to rain down from where Deidara was perched on top of the bird. "Okay, I like explosions and blowing things up just as much as the next teenage guy, but this is getting ridiculous!" Naruto groused. He then yelled to Deidara, "Hey, can't you do anything else, or are you just a one-trick pony? No wonder Sasori doesn't consider you to be an artist, if all you do is the same thing over and over again!"

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you idiotic, worthless excuse of a Konoha shinobi!"

"Can't you come up with any better insults? Man, even Orochimaru had better comebacks! Did you manage to destroy your brain with those repeat explosions, or are you naturally this dense?"

"He's from Iwagakure, he was born dense," Temari replied.

Another rain of exploding spiders began coming down. Kakashi just shook his head. "He calls himself a shinobi? Has he forgotten that we need to keep control over our emotions? It makes it too easy to provoke him." _Of course, Naruto and his mouth doesn't help with that._

Temari blew the spiders away with another jutsu. "Is this guy going to run out of clay anytime soon? This is getting ridiculous!"

Naruto began to smirk, making him look a bit like the demon he imprisoned. "I have an idea." He quickly created a Kage Bushin which he had Temari send towards Deidara with one of her wind jutsus.

Deidara was shocked to find a clone of the blonde-haired kid attached to one of the feet of his bird. "How did you get up here, uh?

"To let you know that you shouldn't mess with the friends of the Yellow Flash's legacy," Naruto growled. "And you made a big mistake going after Gaara. He isn't just my friend, he's my brother!"

Deidara's mouth opened in shock as he heard the words 'Yellow Flash.' There wasn't an Iwa ninja alive who didn't nearly have an aneurysm when they heard those words. "Namikaze is the one who created you? Why?"

"To save his home," Naruto replied, "One more thing, Boom!" The Bushin exploded with an amazing force, igniting the clay bird and sending Deidara flying.

"Ha ha ha! I knew it would work! I don't think he'll be going anywhere for the next while," Naruto laughed. Temari was snickering, while Kakashi couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. It was pretty funny to see the Akatsuki member blasting off.

They jumped away from the river and began heading in the direction Deidara had disappeared in. A few minutes later, Naruto flinched. "One of my Kage Bushins found him. I know where he landed. Follow me."

After fifteen minutes of leaping through the trees, they finally arrived at the crash site.

"Is he still alive?" Temari asked, looking at the unconscious ninja.

Kakashi quickly checked, "Yes, he is. He's injured pretty badly, but he'll survive."

Naruto quickly removed the ring from Deidara's hand and stuck it into his kunai pouch. "You should have realized that you aren't the only shinobi here who can make things explode." He quickly pulled a jar of ink and a brush out of his equipment pouch and painted a chakra suppression seal on the Akatsuki member. He then removed the clay pouches and sealed Deidara into a scroll. "You'll stay there until we can get you back to Konoha where you will meet a very interesting person by the name of Morino Ibiki."

"Did Jiraiya-sama teach you fuuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked, impressed by Naruto's skills.

"Yes, both me and Hinata. We're both considered to be pretty advanced with it. She's better with seals on a person, because she can see chakra, while I'm better with sealing into scrolls. Shall we go find Gaara?"

Hinata had unsealed her katana from the seal on her left forearm and was using it to cut Sasori's puppets into pieces. Chiyo was covering her back, maneuvering her ten puppets with more skill than Sasori was displaying with his puppets. His puppets were getting decimated. Hinata plowed through them, focusing on her goal, Sasori.

Finally, she reached the puppet master. Channeling chakra through her blade, she severed the chakra strings Sasori was using to control the puppets. All of his remaining puppets collapsed.

"Kenjutsu, from a Hyuuga? You are an interesting find," Sasori murmured.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" was Hinata's reply. The Water Dragon blasted Sasori against the cave wall, cracking the puppet body he possessed. When she saw what Hinata had done, Chiyo acted. Regaining control of the Father and Mother puppets, she managed to seal Sasori's puppet body to the wall. Being caught by surprise with his grandmother's move, Sasori's was unable to switch his heart to a different body.

The red-haired puppet stared at the two women who defeated him with emotionless eyes. "You have defeated me, and in return, I will give you a reward. You Konoha ninja have a quarrel with Orochimaru?"

"Yes. What do you know of him?" Hinata demanded.

"I have a spy in his organization, and was going to meet him seven days from now at the Tenshi bridge. Do with it what you will." With these last words, the puppet's eyes disappeared and he didn't speak again.

"Chiyo-baasama, would you like me to seal his body away so you can bury it?" Hinata offered while she removed the ring from Sasori's finger and placed it in her equipment pouch.

The old woman nodded gratefully, "I would be most thankful, young one. You have proven me wrong."

"About what?" Hinata asked as she gathered what she needed to seal Sasori's corpse.

"You obviously missed me attacking your sensei."

"When did you do that?" Hinata asked in shock.

"While you and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki were tending to Kankuro," Chiyo explained. "His father, the White Fang, had killed my son and his wife, Sasori's parents. I was strongly opposed to our alliance to Konoha because of that. I couldn't forgive him of the pain he has caused me and my family. You have proven me wrong. Good people exist everywhere, even Konoha."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Kumo. When I was three, they attempted to kidnap me. Those events resulted in my uncle sacrificing himself to prevent a war and my cousin being orphaned at the age of four. I still have bitter feeling towards them, but I am trying to get over them. Yes, Chiyo-baasama, I definitely know of what you speak." Hinata formed a single hand seal. "Fuuin! Here you go," handing her the scroll with Sasori's body.

"Thank you, Hinata. Let's go find everyone else. Where did they go?"

"Byakugan! They have captured Deidara, and Team Gai is currently on their way here. Gaara is still unconscious, but not that far from Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, and Temari-neechan." Hinata sat down on a rock, feeling exhausted. She has used a lot of chakra during the fight.

Sure enough, Team Gai showed up a few minutes later, only to find a bunch of destroyed puppets and two tired kunoichi.

"You defeated him already?" Neji gasped, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yes, he underestimated us," was all Hinata would say.

"Your flames of youth are astounding, Hinata!" Lee yelled, forgetting that his mike was on and deafening everyone who was wearing a radio.

"Lee, turn your mike off!" Tenten gasped.

"Sorry, Tenten!"

"Lee, turn it off before I Juuken your vocal cords!" Neji threatened his team mate.

"Can I take you up on that offer for the journey home?" Kakashi's voice crackled through the radio. "We have met up with the Kazekage and are waiting for you to join us. What is the status of Sasori?"

"Dead," Chiyo said, "Thanks to Hinata. We are both uninjured, but have exhausted most of our chakra."

"Understood."

The group of six made their way to where Kakashi's group was waiting. Just as they arrived, Gaara woke up. "Oh, my head. What happened? Naruto, Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Naruto just laughed, "It's a long story, Gaara-niisan."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Ahhh! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry for going so long between updates. Let's see my reasons, I got a second job, so my free time had been cut drastically short, I've had trouble focusing on my writing thanks to the fact my dad has a rare inoperable brain tumor which is stressing my entire family out, (and when I'm stressed, I don't want to write), and I have had a small case of writer's block. Okay, here is my next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Please read, enjoy and review! If you hate it, there is no need to flame me, no one is making you read it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto. So sad, I could make sure that the storyline makes sense!

* * *

Naruto was supporting Gaara as the group made their way back to Suna.

"Let me get this straight. Naruto, with the help of Temari and Kakashi, managed to blow up the guy who blew me up and Hinata and Chiyo-baasama defeated the puppet master who made Kankuro look like a complete novice?" Gaara shook his head, "You Konoha shinobi never cease to amaze and confuse me."

"That makes two of us," Temari added.

Hinata perked up, remembering something. "Oh, by the way, Temari, did you use my suggestion to finally defeat Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, and it worked great. Then his parents caught us and Shikaku made a remark that resulted in him getting smacked on the head with a frying pan by Yoshino."

"How did you beat him?" Naruto asked, curious about what Hinata had suggested.

"Created a Bushin to take my place, snuck up behind him, kissed him, and then turned the board around," Temari replied with a smile.

Gaara shook his head again, "It's about time. Just be grateful Kankuro didn't hear that."

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry, we promise that we won't tell Ino."

"And there is no way that Shikamaru will tell anyone. Yoshino, we're not making any promises," Hinata giggled.

"I don't mind. I like her. We actually get along very well. She even told me that I am everything she would want in a daughter-in-law."

"Was Shikamaru around when she said that?" Hinata asked.

"No, but Shikaku was. He didn't say anything, but I think he was sleeping with his eyes open at the time."

"Only a Nara could do that."

"Temari, you are returning to Konoha with them," Gaara ordered, "Heaven forbid that I separate you from your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Temari protested, and then paused and blushed, "Well, not officially, anyway. And it won't be official until he finally gets his lazy behind in gear and takes his Jonin trials. I refuse to date someone I outrank. Flirting is a different story."

"You had better find a way to get him to take that step, because I'm betting that Shikamaru will find it too troublesome," Naruto laughed, causing everyone else to also start laughing. They all needed the release that came from it.

"So, are we returning to Konoha tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

Without missing a beat, Kakashi yawned, "Yes, we all need the sleep."

"At least you didn't overuse your Sharingan..." Naruto began, but couldn't finish because right then Kakashi fainted. "How is this possible? Temari did more work against Deidara than he did. Crazy, lazy cyclops..." Naruto trailed off in an irritated murmur.

"Naruto, he did most of the fighting against Itachi, and he was also caught in your jutsu," Temari explained, getting the orange and black clad Genin to shut up.

Gai-sensei immediately picked up the exhausted cyclops, "Do not worry, my eternal rival! I will get you back to Suna or I will make the return journey to Konoha by walking on my hands!" With that, he tossed Kakashi on his back and took off.

"If I was Kakashi-sensei, I think I would be grateful that I am unconscious," Tenten muttered, "That just looked wrong."

"Lee, don't even think about it!" Neji ordered, glaring at his teammate.

Hinata giggled at the interchange, but was also puzzled. _Did he not sleep that night after we faced Itachi? That would make perfect sense. I need to tell him what Sasori told me. Hopefully he'll wake up soon, or I'll just tell Tsunade-sama when we report on our mission back in Konoha._

"Who else is in the Akatsuki? I have a feeling that they will try for me again, since they only got a portion of the Shukaku's chakra," Gaara asked.

"There is Uchiha Itachi, an S-ranked ninja from Konoha," Hinata began.

"Uchiha? How is he related to Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"He is Sasuke's older brother. Itachi was the clan heir before he wiped out the entire clan in just one night. He is a master of genjutsu and Katon ninjutsu, and his other ninjutsu and taijutsu are nothing to sneeze at either. Then there is Hoshigaki Kisame, S-rank missing nin from Kiri, and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen. He has a huge amount of chakra, compareable to the level of a Jinchuriki, and specializes in Suiton ninjutsu. Another member is Kakuzu, S-rank missing nin from Taki. We haven't heard much about him, only that he is considered to be a legend among Taki shinobi. Then there is Hidan, who is considered to be an idiot and have a freaky religion, and that's all the info we have on him. Zetsu is the spy, and we have no knowledge if he can even fight, but he is a cannibal. The only female member goes by Tenshi and she does something with paper. The leader is Pein, and we don't know much about him, except that he had a ego problem and kicked Itachi's butt without breaking a sweat. Deidara and Sasori also mentioned an orange-masked idiot named Tobi. That is the first we have heard about him," Hinata reported.

"Wow, Jiraiya-sama's spy network must be bigger than I had thought, if he was able to gather this amount of information," Gaara mused. "Suna will not get caught off guard again." He turned to Chiyo, "Chiyo-baasama, will you please help me strengthen and prepare Suna so we can stand against this threat?"

The old lady gave a nod, "Why not? It could be fun. Can I show those supposed puppet masters how much they need to improve?"

"That was my idea."

"I'll do it!"

Temari turned to Gaara, "Take pictures of Kankuro while he is training and send them to me. That would be priceless."

"Will do." Gaara paused and looked around, "Were you the only people who were sent to rescue me?"

"Yes, blame the Council of Wind. They made the Suna shinobi I was leading go run patrols. We had to strong arm them just to let me come along with these guys."

"Thanks to Hinata's experience dealing with her clan elders," Naruto laughed.

Gaara shrugged, "The Council is paranoid about seeming weak and upsetting the balance of power between the five great shinobi villages. That caused a bunch of the issues which ended up starting the Third Shinobi War."

"Well, Chiyo-baasama and I found out what had become of the Sandaime Kazekage," Hinata informed the group. "Apparently Sasori had captured him and turned him into a human puppet."

Tenten shivered, "That is so wrong." Neji and Lee nodded in agreement.

"Then he said he wanted to turn me into one to replace the Sandaime Kazekage puppet after we destroyed it," Hinata reported.

Naruto growled and ground his teeth at that. He hated the idea of people threatening Hinata. He knew she was strong, but he still wanted to protect her. Hinata, noticing the change in his mood, placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"You two can flirt with each other when we get back to Suna," Gaara said, breaking the moment.

"Okay, Kazekage-sama," Naruto and Hinata replied in unison. The group made their way back to Suna, running into the patrols that had been sent out by the Council of Wind. About an hour before sunset, the entire group returned to the gates to Sunagakure to the cheers and rejoicing of various shinobi and civilians.

Baki and a recovered Kankuro met them at the enterance. "Welcome home, Kazekage-sama. It is good to see you safe."

"Yeah, otherwise Temari might have been picked as your replacement," Kankuro added, "Which would suck for her since she has a boyfriend in another village."

Temari began to reach for her fan. Gaara sighed, "Kankuro, knock it off. Temari, you aren't allowed to give him a concussion, or injure him in anyway."

"What ever you say, Gaara-otousan," Kankuro muttered sarcastically.

"Can we claim that Kankuro is adopted?" Temari groaned.

"I wish," Gaara replied, "At least we also have Naruto and Hinata."

"That is so sad that I add to the sane members of this family," Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, you are a knucklehead, not insane or enjoy acting like an idiot," Temari said.

Hinata giggled at that and gave her husband a peck on the cheek, "You're no longer a knucklehead, trust me, Naru-kun."

"Hey, cut down on the PDA! I may approve of it, but that doesn't mean I enjoy seeing it," Neji exclaimed.

Tenten smirked, "Since when did you disapprove of public displays of affection? Please don't tell me you are turning into a hypocrite, Neji-kun.

To most everyone's shock, Neji blushed, "She's like my little sister, and it's my job to protect her! Wouldn't you have a problem with it if you were in my place?"

Temari laughed, "I heard a rumor from Ino, but I didn't believe it is true. Hyuuga Neji is completely whipped by his girlfriend."

"And your boyfriend isn't?" Kankuro shot back at her.

"Whoever would have predicted that I would be the person preventing homicides?" Gaara muttered as he prepared to intervene again.

"I don't care that you just got out of the hospital, I'm sending you back there!"

"Back, you she-demon! Back, I say. You really don't want to kill me!"

"If it will get you to shut up, it sounds very tempting right now!"

"Gaara, help!" Kankuro begged, running and hiding behind his younger brother. Naruto pulled out a camera and snapped several photos.

"Prime blackmail material, this is gold," he whispered to himself.

Oddly enough, this display was ignored by the majority of Suna civilians and shinobi. It was obviously not the first time something like this had happened.

"Your flames of youth and sibling affection are so brilliant! It is heartening to see that the Akatsuki's attack didn't do any damage to them!" Lee called out and began to run toward the siblings like he was going to embrace them. Fortunately for the sanity of all the bystanders, Gaara noticed this and was able to put Lee into a Sand coffin, before he could permanently scar them with his actions. Suna didn't have anyone like Lee or Gai-sensei in the village, and Gaara didn't wish for the people to demand breaking the treaty because of their slightly off the wall antics. The Council of Wind was already giving him a ton of trouble about Temari dating a Konoha ninja.

Thankfully, Lee's actions managed to distract Temari and Kankuro from their impending battle. Temari put her fan away, "How about we rest and relax tonight before we return to Konoha?"

"I'm all for that," Hinata replied, "Fighting Sasori wasn't exactly easy."

"For us, it wasn't having to fight Deidara, it was trying to keep him from running away," Naruto said.

"Coward," Temari mocked.

"We'll see how easy he is for Ibiki to break," Naruto gave an evil grin as he patted the scroll in which Deidara was sealed.

"I would pay money to see that," Gaara replied with an identical look on his face.

"We all would," Neji added, "Maybe even Yamanaka Inoichi will get to work on him."

"Ino's dad? He's worse than Ibiki? I find that hard to believe," Kankuro muttered.

"She gets her personality from her mom," Temari informed him.

"I'm not asking how you know that," Kankuro replied.

Temari just smirked at him as the group made their way to the Sabaku family home. Once inside, Temari pulled Tenten and Hinata away from the rest of the group. "We need to have a girl's night out. I'm pretty sure Hinata hasn't had one since she was in Suna over two years ago."

"Actually, I had one four months ago," Hinata protested, but Temari didn't hear her.

"Can we just keep it short?" Tenten asked, "I have a few other things I would like to do before we return to Konoha."

"And his name is Hyuuga Neji," Temari teased.

"Not like that! I want to get some sleep. Fighting myself wasn't easy, and dealing with Kisame before that wasn't a picnic either. Though I'm sure Hinata has someone else one her agenda named Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata blushed bright red, "Tenten-chan!"

"What? Don't you have to get pregnant soon? From what you said, you only have about four months left," Tenten replied.

"I know," Hinata said to her friends, still bright red.

Temari began to smirk as an idea came into her head. "Hinata, you do know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think Tenten and I need to help you keep your marriage together. By that, I mean by helping thwart your clan elders."

Hinata gulped, "Temari, why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret this?"

"You will, when you are suffering from morning sickness and can no longer see your own feet," Tenten brightly replied. "Hinata, you've been married for almost three years now. Why are you still shy about this?"

"Because it feels awkward knowing that you..." Hinata trailed off as she became bright red again.

The other two knew it was time to stop teasing. "Hinata, we're doing this because we like you and we know that Naruto is the best guy for you. We just want to help you two," Temari told her blushing friend/adopted sister.

"Tenten, whose side are you on?" Hinata asked.

"Yours and Naruto's. Which is why I'm helping."

"I don't need any help with this!" Hinata exploded.

"We know that. We're just going to make it a little more... interesting and fun," Temari defended. "Now, first we need..."

About an hour later, Tenten ran into the dining room, where all of the guys (with the exception of the still-unconscious Kakashi-sensei) were hanging out. "Naruto, come with me quick. Hinata needs you!"

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"Just come with me!" Tenten grabbed Naruto by the ties of his hitai-ite and dragged him outside of a bedroom where Temari was standing next to the door. Temari quickly opened the door and Tenten threw him inside. Temari promptly closed the door and locked it.

"Mission accomplished!" she exclaimed.

"Our part of it. The rest is up to the two of them. If you'll excuse me, I would like to go find my boyfriend. Good night, Temari."

"I know I should have just kidnapped that lazy genius when I left," Temari murmured to herself.

* * *

A/N, take two: Don't ask me where that last little bit between the girls came from, I don't even know how it got into my head. Just a reminder, I do not write lemons, so for those of you who like them, use your imaginations. I am second oldest of five kids and sometimes the interactions can get a bit crazy, which is my inspirations for the interactions between the Sand siblings. I will do my best to not go over two months between updates again. Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Here is my next update, and once again, I am sorry about the delay! I have been busy working and when I am not, I keep want to read what others on this site have written, because I am tired. So I am going to give a few shout outs and suggestions to some of my favorite stories. If you haven't read them yet, you need to check them out. They are so much better than mine.

Yet again, with a little extra help, by Third Fang. Absolutely hilarious, with some insane but awesome OC's.

Wizard of Kitsune by Leaf Ranger. I love all of his fics, but Wizard is my favorite. It's a Naruto/Lord of the Rings crossover.

Naruto's True Nindo by Kyuubi123, and it's sequel, Legends Never Die. Another awesome fic.

Hakumei by Pyrotra. An AU, but with some not commonly seen characters.

Heir of the Blade by Byakurai Namikaze. Very funny fic, with some Sakura and Sasuke bashing, just to warn people who don't like that.

Results of a Poker Night by White Angel of Auralon. An AU fic with a resurrected Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto vs Sasuke the Aftermath by KingKakashi. It is a M rated fic, but if you don't mind that stuff, if you haven't read it, you need to.

Naruto's Rise by DiscipleOfAnime. Another AU fic, but also very good. (Wow, I am recommending a lot of those)

New Chance by Hektols. A time travel fic in which the Yondaime is back, and determined to change things. Great story, with some Hilarious omakes.

The Invitation Series by lordofthelandoffire. This series of three stories got me hooked on the ShikaTema pairing, which it is centric.

All of these fics are NaruHina. Please read, enjoy, and review! If you don't like it (or any of these fics I am suggesting) no one is making you read this story, so there is no need to flame me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto. So sad, because than plot holes wouldn't stay plot holes. Get to work on a certain one Kishimoto! I know I'm not the only person annoyed by that!

* * *

As the eight Konoha ninja and Temari left Suna the next morning, Lee said, "Naruto, your Flames of Youth are almost exhausted. What happened?"

"I had a hard time falling asleep last night. I guess it was too much adrenaline from fighting Deidara," Naruto lied. The only thing that gave him away was the slight blush on his face.

Neji raised an eyebrow at his reply, but didn't call him out. Fortunately, Lee didn't pick up on it. "Ah, of course! The youthful energy that comes from a challenge!"

"That is one way to describe it," Naruto muttered, still blushing slightly.

Tenten nudged Hinata, "Good thing my teammate is a little oblivious about these sort of things. He didn't have a clue that Neji and I are going out until he caught us making out after a training session. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"None of your business, Tenten-chan," Hinata quietly and forcefully said, with a small blush on her face.

"Did you at least have fun with the chocolate?" Temari asked.

"I repeat, none of your business!"

"C'mon, I just want to know so I can motivate a certain lazy guy to take his Jonin trials so I can date him openly!" Temari stated.

"Not saying anything."

Kakashi-sensei was mostly recovered from his collapse the previous day, but still moving a little slower than usual. The rest of the group (minus Gai-sensei and Lee) didn't mind. After fighting S-rank criminals, it was nice to relax and take it easy.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, you mentioned that you had some interesting stories for us," Hinata spoke up when they were a few hours out of Suna.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed, "As most of you know, I am a veteran of the Third Shinobi War and my Jonin sensei was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Occasionally, Minato-sensei had to go on missions that we, his team, couldn't accompany him. When that happened, someone else was put in charge of training us. After one disastrous time when Jiraiya was put in charge, the ANBU team Kitsune and Karasu was assigned to watch over us. They were the two surviving students of Senju Tsunade. Kitsune told us this story when we asked what it was like to train under one of the Sannin. Just for those who don't know, Kitsune's real name is Kushina, and Karasu is Hitomi.

"When they were fifteen, Kushina and Hitomi, along with Tsunade, were assigned a mission close to a resort town on the seashore of the Land of Fire. This town was famous for the casinos, so Tsunade managed to wrangle an extra week for them to relax. She even made some fake ID's so her students could join her in the fun. They easily arrived at their destination and completed their mission."

(Flashback no Jutsu)

_"Sensei, are you sure this is okay?" Hitomi asked, curiously looking around the resort with it's nicely dressed tourists._

_ "I got permission from the Hokage. Enjoy it girls, we are on vacation!"_

_ Kushina rolled her violet-gray eyes, "Tsunade-sensei, what the heck are you planning?"_

_ "Well, it is time for me to teach you the three taboos of ninja: alcohol, gambling, and sex, also known as how to deal with men."_

_ Kushina whispered into her friend's ear, "Tsunade loves her sake and gambling, are we sure that she is the best person to teach us about why we should stay away from this stuff?"_

_ "And I don't think we need to learn anything about how to deal with men," Hitomi giggled. "Any guy who makes a move on you has to worry about something going missing, courtesy of your katana."_

_ "Only if I didn't want their attentions," Kushina snorted, "And the list currently doesn't exist. Why does Konoha have so many male idiots in their ranks?"_

_ Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Kushina, if you don't stop scaring the guys, you're going to end up an old maid."_

_ "Look who is talking. Don't the Hyuuga arrange marriages?"_

_ "Occasionally, but I wasn't put in one. I'm also the girl who has a date when we get home," Hitomi needled back._

_ Kushina groaned, "Who is it? If it is with some stuck up prick, I might have to take drastic measures to save my best friend."_

_ "Hiashi asked me out, and you know him."_

_ "Okay, drastic measures not needed. He only acts like a prick when he's acting as the Hyuuga clan heir."_

_ "Maybe I could convince him to turn it into a double date."_

_ "No way, Hitomi. I am never going to let you set me up on a blind date with a member of your clan!"_

_ "I would never! I am not suicidal, Kushina!"_

_ That night, the girls kept busy gossiping and ended up losing their sensei in one of the casinos. Once they realized it, they went crazy trying to find her. Tsunade had the hotel key, so they couldn't just go to the hotel room and wait for her to come back. They never found her, even when Hitomi used her dojutsu, so they ended up staying awake the entire night. At about ten in the morning, the two kunoichi finally found their sensei, who was nursing a major hangover at a roadside breakfast stand._

_ "Tsunade-sensei! Where have you been?" Kushina yelled, getting ready to throttle her._

_ "Keep your voice down! Kushina, Hitomi, where have you been! I had such a great streak!" Tsunade exclaimed, holding up a stuffed wallet._

_ "Did you first lose almost everything you had, sensei?" Hitomi groaned. "Tsunade-sensei, what are you wearing?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Kushina pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. "Oh, Jiraiya-sama would pay a fortune for this." Tsunade was dressed in a sleeveless, sparkly dark pink dress that showed off (and just barely contained) her impressive cleavage and shapely legs. She hadn't been wearing that when the two girls lost her the previous night. Her drastic change in attire was the main reason why the two girls hadn't been able to find her again._

_ Tsunade finally realized what she was wearing through the sake buzz in her brain, "Kushina, you show that picture to that hentai team mate of mine and I will shave your red head bald, so help me!" _

_ "I will give it to him, if you don't hand over the hotel room key so Hitomi and I can get some sleep!"_

_ "I don't have it, I thought you did!"_

_ Hitomi groaned, "You lost the key along with your clothes! I can't believe you, sensei!"_

_ "I didn't lose it, I just can't find it!"_

_ "You lost it!" Kushina yelled, her face starting to turn red due to anger and frustration._

(End Flashback no Jutsu)

The entire group was having trouble walking since they were laughing so hard.

"Did Kushina keep the picture?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, even though both Kushina and Hitomi were threatened with death if they ever told Jiraiya and the Sandaime what had happened," Kakashi replied. "The two girls ended up forcing Tsunade to leave that day, after buying her some more clothes. I believe that Tsunade burned that dress once they got back to Konoha."

"So, did Hitomi ever set up that double date?" Temari asked.

"Yes, while Hitomi went with her future husband Hiashi, Kushina went on her first date with her future husband, my Jonin sensei, Namikaze Minato," Kakashi laughed.

"Is Hitomi your mom, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, she is," Hinata replied. "Does the Hokage know that you know about this misadventure of hers, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, I am keeping it secret and none of you are allowed to tell that I know of this."

"You know the location of that picture, don't you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"If I do, I will take the secret with me to the grave."

"You are going to blackmail her with it," Neji deadpanned.

"Wouldn't you?" That started a new round of laughter.

The journey back to Konoha passed swiftly. Kakashi remained weak and they all took turns helping him when he needed it. On the last day, right before they arrived at Konoha, Hinata noticed that a rash was starting to form on what little you could see of Kakashi's face.

"Er, sensei, have you ever had the measles before?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"It looks like you might be coming down with them," Hinata replied, and checked him for fever. "You're burning up, sensei. Has anyone else here not had the measles before?"

Everyone shook their heads, including Naruto. He had never had the measles, but knew he couldn't get sick anyway, thanks to the many tailed furball sealed in his gut.

"Good, that means that none of us will get sick. Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, you are going straight to the hospital."

"I hate going there."

"We all do," Tenten replied unsympathetically.

Once Kakashi was settled in the hospital, Tsunade arrived and the team made their reports. Hinata was the last to go.

"Tsunade-sama, right before he died, Sasori informed me that he has a spy within Orochimaru's organization and was going to meet with them at the Tenshi bridge three days from now."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the information. Even more surprising, Naruto wasn't suddenly begging her to let him go and try to find Sasuke. She nodded, "Well, this would be an invaluable chance to wound that snake and possibly retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi, you are in no shape to lead a mission, but I will assign both Naruto and Sakura, since Team Kurenai returned yesterday."

"What?" Hinata demanded.

"Hinata, Sakura has more of an interest than you in seeing Sasuke returned to Konoha. Also, I want to see the healing skills you possess, since you were able to save the life of Sabaku Kankuro. While they are gone, I will be testing and seeing the extent of your skills myself."

"Who will be our team leader then, Baachan?" Naruto asked.

"Since we are dealing with Orochimaru, I will most likely assign one of the ANBU to lead. As for the third person, let me look through the files of our active duty shinobi. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. I will send a messenger to you with the details later today. You're dismissed."

Once they arrived back at their apartment, Hinata quickly expressed her displeasure at Tsunade's decision to not have her go. "Why on Earth is she sending that pink-haired fan girl instead of me?"

Before she could continue her rant, Naruto pulled her into his arms. "Hinata, calm down. Why are you so upset about this?"

Hinata took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. I guess it is because I'm worried. You're going to be dealing with Orochimaru. There is no guarantee that he hasn't already found out about the spy and set up a trap for Sasori. You and Sakura haven't worked together in almost three years, and you'll be working under a new commander and with a new teammate. I understand her wanting to send both you and Sakura because of your connections to Sasuke, but to send in a completely green team?"

"When you put it that way, it does sound like a recipe for disaster," Naruto agreed. _To avoid painful Juuken strikes, when Hina-hime is this upset, she is always right._

"Also, because the last time you went after Sasuke, you were nearly killed. I don't want to lose you," Hinata whispered, starting to cry.

"I promise you that I will come home safely, my hime. I never break my promises, you know that." He continued to hold her until she had calmed down. "Shall we get some lunch?" he asked as both of their stomachs growled as one.

"How about barbeque? It just sounds good right now. And afterward, we can go visit my family."

"Hopefully only Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, and Haruka," Naruto muttered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

As they made their way to the barbeque restaurant, they ran into Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata, it's been a while!" Chouji called out. "When did the two of you get back from your training trip?"

"About a week ago, but we got sent out on a mission immediately," Naruto replied. "Just so you know, Shikamaru, Temari refuses to date anyone she outranks, so watch out."

Shikamaru just groaned, "Troublesome woman. Even when she's not here, she's still giving me trouble."

"Gaara sent her back. Temari is here in Konoha, she came back with us," Hinata informed him.

Shikamaru paled, "She's back? I hope she hasn't already gone to my house. She and my mom get along extremely well, which means I'll have two women getting on my case."

"Hey, it's not too bad," Naruto said, "Hinata gives me something to strive for and makes me want to be a better person."

Chouji grinned, "Nice. So the two of you are dating?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled, "So, Chouji, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just normal mission stuff. No special person for me yet." The Akimichi just shrugged.

The conversation was interrupted by a bunch of lions rampaging toward them. Shikamaru quickly decimated them with his Shadow Sewing Jutsu.

"Who is attacking us?" Naruto demanded.

"What are these things made of, ink?" Chouji asked.

Hinata activated her dojutsu to quickly find the source of the attack. "Over there! That boy on the roof. Wow, he's so pale he makes me look tan."

"Shikamaru, Chouji, stay here and distract him. Hinata, I'm going to need your help."

"Why would a fellow Konoha nin attack us?" Hinata wondered, "He is wearing the Konoha hitai-ite, I checked."

"Maybe he is having a bad day," Chouji muttered.

Chouji and Shikamaru kept battling various ink constructs while Naruto charged straight to the pale teen. When he was close enough, Naruto pulled out the kunai hidden in his right sleeve, and used it to deflect the teen's tanto.

"Interesting. You have a good arm, but I've met girls stronger than you," the pale teen said bluntly.

"Oh, so you've met the Hokage? She's probably the strongest person in the village," Naruto replied.

"You are hasty and attack head on. What type of ninja are you?"

Naruto just smirked, "It's called a distraction, smart guy." (A/N: Avengers, love that cartoon.)

"What do you...?" Hinata showed up behind the teen and knocked him out with a single blow to the back of his head.

"Who is this guy?" Shikamaru asked. "He looks like he is about our age, but I have never seen him before."

"Maybe he is a spy," Chouji suggested.

Let's just say that when Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji interrupted Tsunade's meeting with Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, it made it one of the best days Tsunade had ever had as Hokage. When Shikamaru accused one of Danzo's ROOT agents of being a spy because he attacked them without any provocation, she nearly cheered.

"He is a Konoha nin, an ANBU," Danzo defended the unconscious teen.

"Well, then he should be demoted. He fell for a simple distraction and some basic teamwork," Naruto retorted. "Wait, give him a new teacher and fire whoever taught him how to be a ninja. His teacher sucks, if this guy fell for something so basic and common."

Tsunade bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Naruto's comment. Danzo was furious. _How dare this child discredit me and claim that I am an incompetent teacher! _Koharu and Homura were appalled at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's accusations toward Danzo.

"That is an excellent idea, Naruto. Danzo, I am transferring this boy from under you to Team Kakashi. He will fill in the third place. Kakashi, and his temporary stand in, until he recovers from his bout of the measles, Yamato-taicho, will now be his commanding officers. He no longer reports to you, at all. What is his name?" Tsunade ordered.

"Sai. He is called Sai."

* * *

A/N, take two: Can anyone guess what song inspired the adventure Tsunade, Kushina, and Hitomi had? (Yes, Ryusora, I know that you do. We began calling it Tsunade's theme song for a reason.) Oh, a little FYL, Karasu is Japanese for Raven. It also means Crow, for those that have seen the word before. Why, even when I try to be serious, I end up making things funny? I guess it is just a quirk of my personality. I like how they met Sai this time. Let's see if he'll still be as insulting. (Yeah right, c'mon, it's Sai. He's not himself if he isn't insulting people without knowing it.) Let me know what you think, and like I said earlier, if you don't like it, you don't need to flame me, because no one is making you read it!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: Sorry yet again for the huge delay. Work has been killing my sanity, literally. For those who mentioned this, I referred to Konan as Tenshi, or Angel. She is know as the Angel of the Akatsuki, and it made sense in my head that if Itachi didn't know her name, he would refer to her as Tenshi. Okay, everyone, please read, enjoy and review, just please don't flame me. These last few weeks have been murder.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, even thought Naruto and Itachi are freaking awesome!

* * *

Early the next morning, Naruto began packing his stuff into his back pack. Hinata, still in her pajamas, was helping him and making sure he didn't forget anything. They were both silent, but it was obvious that they were nervous.

Hinata yawned as Naruto shut his backpack. "I just hope the new team leader will show up on time."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, that would be a bad sign. Sakura giving our new leader a concussion for being like Kakashi-sensei."

"How long do you think Sai will last before he's smacked?"

"At least a day. I'm going to give Sakura the benefit of the doubt and hope that she has matured while we were gone. What will Tsunade-baachan have you do while I'm gone?"

"She is giving me today off, but will put me through my paces until you get back. She also mentioned giving my share of the bounties on Sasori."

"That could be interesting. Just don't go on a shopping spree with it."

"Naruto-kun! You know I would never do that!" Hinata mock-scolded him. She stood with her hands on her hips, staring at him.

"I know, Hinata-hime," Naruto contritely replied. _I couldn't resist. She looks so hot when she is upset! _"I trust you to do what you think is best."

"Maybe I'll start getting baby stuff with it," Hinata mused out loud.

"Yeah, that would be... What?" Naruto nearly hit the ceiling. "Are you really..?"

Hinata laughed, grateful her little prank had worked out and lightened the mood her husband was in. "If I am, it's too soon to tell. But it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, especially after that night we had in Suna. Baby things just seem like a worthwhile investment."

Naruto laughed at that. She had gotten him good with that comment. "I needed that , Hime. A reminder for why we do this. It's so we can protect everyone else who doesn't have our abilities. Now, let's just see how this mission goes. I wish you were coming with us."

"It's a one-time thing, don't worry, Naru-kun. Tsunade-sama just want to see what my medic abilities are at so I'm not caught unprepared on a mission and one of my teammates pays the price. That is why Sakura is going with you this one time."

Naruto nodded as his stomach growled. "Shall we have some breakfast before I go meet my temporary team?"

"Yes, but we are not having ramen for breakfast."

"But Hina-hime..."

"We can have ramen when you come home. I'm in the mood for eggs and toast."

Haruno Sakura waited at the main gate, staring at the note in her hand. 'Haruno Sakura, you have been assigned to a temporary team under Jonin Yamato. You will meet the team at the main gate tomorrow morning at seven am for an A-rank mission which is estimated to take at least four days. Yamato-taicho will give you the mission briefing when you are on your way. Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.' Sakura sighed, having arrived twenty minutes early hoping to make a good impression on the team captain and teammates.

"Wow, looks like some of Neechan's lessons stuck in our heads."

"Like how to never be late, always set your clock ten minutes early? She wanted to make sure that Kakashi-sensei's bad habits didn't rub off on us."

_Those voices sound familiar,_ Sakura mused. She turned her head and saw a tall blonde guy in a black and orange jumpsuit and a young woman in a sleeveless lavender yukata with long dark hair walking towards her. _Is that Naruto and Hinata? Wow, Naruto has grown up. When did he get so tall?_

"Naruto, is that you? When did you come back home?" she called out.

Hinata gritted her teeth at Sakura ignoring her. _Back off, you pink-haired banshee of a fan girl! Naruto is mine, and I don't share. _Naruto noticed how she was starting to clench his hand.

"Relax, Hime. I'm _your_ husband, remember?" he whispered to her. Naruto then turned to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura, long time, no see. You haven't changed a bit. Hinata and I got back over a week ago but were sent out almost immediately on a mission to Sunagakure. Baachan assigned you to take Hina-hime's place for just this one mission so she can see what her medic skills are."

_He didn't call me -chan, and he calls her hime? Since when did Naruto act like this to Hinata? _Sakura was a little confused. Naruto was so different. _He's grown up, a lot._ "So, who is our other teammate?"

"He is this really odd kid named Sai," Hinata answered her, starting to finger the chain on which she wore her engagement and wedding rings. "Danzo-san claimed that he is ANBU level, but Naru-kun, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I were able to easily defeat him using teamwork and simple tactics/ He seems to use drawing as a ninjutsu, and that is all we know of his skills."

"So, you are my new teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata?" a smooth, emotionless voice broke in. The pale-skinned teen who had attacked them the day before was standing there.

"Dude, why are you showing off your stomach?" Naruto asked. "You are so pale you are giving someone an easy target." (A/N: Has anyone else realized that?)

"I never thought of that. Thank you for pointing that out, but orange does have that ability to hinder blending into your environment."

"I dare you to be able to hide successfully from four squads of ANBU wearing nothing but pure orange for a whole day. It was a great way to train my stealth skills," Naruto shot back. _Okay, this guy appears to have no social skills at all, but give him some time. He appears to at least be willing to work and get along with others, unlike Sasuke. This will be fun. You are now my new target, Sai, until you develop a sense of humor._

Sai them turned to Hinata, "Will you not be coming with us? You aren't wearing proper shinobi attire."

"You are correct. I will not be coming with you for this mission. Tsunade-sama wants to see the extent of my medical skills, so she has assigned Haruno Sakura to the team for this mission. I came here to meet you and out temporary team leader, while Kakashi-sensei is sick with the measles."

"Did you forget something, Hina-hime?" Naruto mock-pouted.

"Of course I didn't. I also came here to say goodbye to my Naru-kun," Hinata teased and gave him a kiss on the lips. _He is mine, and you can't blame a girl for wanting to let others know._

Sakura's jaw nearly hit the street when she saw the display. _Since when did the spineless princess get so bold?_

"Do you two routinely treat your teammates like that?" Sai asked.

"Naruto burst out laughing while Hinata blushed and replied, "No I just treat my boyfriend like this. We've been together for almost three years now, since before we left Konoha to train under Jiraiya-sama."

Sai nodded. "I understand now." He didn't.

"Wait, you two were going out before you left the village?" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah, you were with Shizune at that medical conference," Naruto explained, "We didn't want to attract any attention, so we kept it quiet."

Sai turned to Sakura, "Wait, you are a girl? I thought you were a boy with how flat you are..."

Sakura's face turned bright red and she screamed, "I am a girl!" She was about to pummel him when three quick jabs sent her on the street. She looked up at see a furious Hinata standing over her.

"Sakura, it is obvious you haven't changed at all. Why else would you so readily want to beat up a teammate right before an important mission? So what if he insulted you? Prove you are a true ninja, and reign in your emotions."

"That is true." Everyone jumped at the sound of a new voice. A guy wearing standard Jonin attire, brown hair, black eyes, and his hitai-ite having sides that protected the sides of his face was standing next to them. "Often you can see someone's true character with their reactions, especially when they are insulted. I am Yamato-taicho, and I am taking Kakashi's place as the head of this team until he recovers from the measles."

"Kakashi-sensei has the measles?" Sakura asked.

"He does. Didn't you hear us when we said it earlier?" Naruto asked.

"So, Sai, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, lets get on our way. Time is running out," Yamato said.

Hinata politely bowed, "Nice to meet you, Yamato-taicho. I am Hyuuga Hinata, the third member of this team."

Yamato nodded, "It is good to meet you, Hyuuga-san. Let's go!"

He took off, and Sai and Sakura quickly followed. Naruto paused for a moment, and quickly taking a hold of her necklace, removed the engagement ring and placed it on Hinata's left ring finger. "So all of these guys know you're spoken for. Love you, hime, and I promise I'll return home safe." He then took off, leaving Hinata at the gate alone.

"Good luck, Naru-kun," she whispered, and returned to the empty apartment to get some more sleep.

Naruto quickly caught up with his team. He was stuck in between Sakura and Sai, much to his discomfort. Every now and then, Sakura would shoot glares at Sai, obviously still annoyed about his comments.

A few hours later, they stopped at the edge of the road. Yamato turned toward them. "I know that only Naruto knows the details of the mission. A few days ago, Hyuuga Hinata defeated a missing nin known as Sasori of the Red Sand, and he informed her that he has a spy in Orochimaru's organization and was going to meet them at the Tenchi bridge tomorrow. Our mission is to take Sasori's place and get information out of the spy. We are also instructed to capture the spy if at all possible."

"We aren't going to find Orochimaru's base?" Sai asked.

"It is not our priority. Our goal is to obtain information about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke so we can retrieve Sasuke. If we were attempt to retrieve him now, we would be running around blind and fail in that mission, which would most likely result in our deaths. We will play this smart. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi told me about your connections to Sasuke. I understand your desire to free him, but you can't do anything for him if you are dead."

Naruto nodded, "I understand. As much as I want to get him away from that creep Orochimaru, I also want to make sure we can get him home successfully."

Sakura gaped at him, "Naruto, what the heck is wrong with you? We need to get Sasuke back as soon as possible, before Orochimaru takes his body! If we have the chance, we need to take it."

"Sakura, we need to play this smart," Naruto retorted. "We won't do anyone any good if we're dead. We need information, we can't just rush in blindly."

"Like you are one to talk. You have always done that!"

"I was thirteen then, plus a little on the stupid side, you don't need to point it out anymore than you already have, Sakura. I've grown up and learned a lot since then." Naruto gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything else.

"Why do you want to return him to Konoha? He is a traitor, who willingly abandoned the village and went to Orochimaru. I have taken his place," Sai stated.

"We don't abandon anyone," Naruto said, "I know what Orochimaru will do to Sasuke, and I can't just leave him to that fate. Besides, you haven't taken Sasuke's place. That team was dissolved. Make your own place with us in this team, Sai. Create bonds with us so that we'll go as far for you that we go for Sasuke."

Sai looked at him with his emotionless face, "That is an interesting way to put it. I have not taken Sasuke's place, I must make my own. I can be my own person, not fit into a prearranged spot. I will consider your idea."

"That is very true, Naruto," Yamato said, nodding his approval. "We are all different, so all of us can do different things and fill different places. Someone I knew once in ANBU used to say the same thing."

Sakura stayed quiet, eyeing Naruto. _Wow, he has matured. I know that he and Hinata are together, but can it last? Why is Naruto with such a quiet girl? She is so wrong for him. I'll show him how much I've improved, and he'll drop her like a rock._

Back in her apartment, Hinata sneezed. _I have no idea why, but I have suddenly decided to not hold back at all when I spar with Sakura. Naruto-kun, watch out._

Naruto caught Sakura's glances. _Oh, great. Don't tell me Sakura is going to go fan girl on me. I just want to make it home to Hina-hime with my sanity intact. This is going to be one long mission._

* * *

A/N, take two: I'll see when I can update next. I'm in the mood for Fullmetal Alchemist right now. Don't worry, I will never abandon this story! My new goal is to update once every month for both this one and the Nameless Six of Suna. Thank you so much everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Here is my next update, and don't worry, I will get to Nameless six hopefully next week if you are following that story. Please, read, enjoy and review, just there is no need for flames! So, please don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto! Happy, Kishimoto-san?

* * *

Yamato, Sai, and Naruto relaxed in the waters of the hot springs. After Sakura had nearly decked Sai again after he made another tactless comment, Yamato-taicho had given the team a choice for a team building exercise. They could beat each other senseless in a cage, or they could relax at a hot springs. The hot springs won by a landslide.

Naruto was relaxing and letting his imagination run wild as he remembered some of the times he and Hinata had been at hot springs through out their journey. It had gotten much better once Rin and Obito had joined them. Jiraiya was too scared that Rin would use her medical training to 'disconnect' a few things if she had caught him researching her or Hinata were in the hot springs that he didn't dare to try. Naruto was brought back to reality when Sai spoke up.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just how nice it is to go to a hot spring without Ero-sennin. I don't have to worry about getting chased out of there by a bunch of angry women out for blood," Naruto replied. _I'm not saying what I was really thinking about. _"Hey, Sai, are you good with that tanto of yours?"

"Yes."

"Could you teach me some stuff with it? I mostly use kunai, 'cause a katana doesn't work with my fighting style. However, I think a tanto would work just fine."

Sai looked thoughtful. "I could instruct you on the basics. Once you have those down, you can decide if you want to continue the instruction."

"Deal, Sai-senpai," Naruto grinned as he held out his hand. _However this does not exempt you from being on the receiving end of my pranks._

Yamato grinned to see his little plan working. He had hoped the relaxed atmosphere of the hot springs would help the team calm down and get to know each other.

"You mentioned katana. Do you know how to use a katana, Naruto?"

"Yes, but Hinata is the one who likes it, not me. It's fun to use one, but with my style, I can only use it against someone using a weapon with a longer reach. My Kaasan was an amazing swordsman, so I've heard, but I didn't inherit that trait from here. Which is funny, because I got my personality and most of my fighting style from her."

"Who is your mother?" Sai asked, sounding curious.

"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, also known as the Bloody Red Habanero, Red Whirlpool, the Katana Mistress of Konoha, and the ANBU Kitsune," Naruto replied, "Kakashi-sensei has some interesting stories about her. She used to babysit his team when he was a Chunin. Yamato-taicho, that's what you are! You're our team babysitter."

"How do you think that describes you?" Yamato shot back. "You're fifteen, and both Sai and Sakura are sixteen, and you all need a babysitter."

"With the Akatsuki after my head, I don't think I want to be on my own," Naruto replied. "I'm good, but not S-rank yet."

Yamato grinned, "Touche, Naruto."

"So, Yamato-taicho, tell us about yourself," Naruto said with a grin, "And you had better say more than Kakashi-sensei did. Same with you, Sai."

"Okay, I am Sai. I like painting, drawing, and my favorite food is tofu."

"At least it isn't qiu dofu," (A/N: stinky tofu, I don't what to call it in Japanese. I can't eat tofu any more, thanks to that dish.) Naruto murmured. He had some bad memories associated with that dish, as well as fish eyeballs. Let's just say it involved Obito, Itachi, betting, and some stupid dares.

"I don't like traitors, illness, and dango."

"Never say that in front of Mitarashi Anko. She loves dango and is a little on the crazy side," Naruto informed him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sai remarked, "The only goal I have at the time is to remember something I have forgotten."

"Not a bad goal," Yamato nodded. "I'm Yamato, and right now I want to complete this mission and return home intact."

"I want the same thing," Naruto grinned. "I want to prove myself worthy of being my parent's son." He gave a small, wistful smile. "I also want to to help create a world in which Hinata and I can raise a family without them facing hatred."

"Wow, you're fifteen, and you're already thinking about things like that," Yamato mused.

"Well, we are ninja, our actions can shape the future of whole nations. I've currently seen huge changes in Wave, Snow, and Suna because of my actions. I learned that when I was traveling with Jiraiya and Hinata."

"Where did you all go?" Sai asked.

"More along the lines of where didn't we go," Naruto murmured. "I spent time in Kusa, Taki, Hoshi, Suna, and Iwa. Those are all of the Hidden Villages I have seen. We went so many places, I doubt I can name them. By the way, neither of you can tell Tsunade-baachan that I was in Iwa. She would kill Jiraiya if she knew."

"That was most irresponsible of him," Sai said.

"Hinata and I were both disguised and never used chakra the whole time we were there," Naruto defended him, "Trust me, it was a great thing that we went there and found what we did." He was thinking of Rin and Obito as he said that.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do," Yamato chided him.

"I know, that's why I haven't told Baachan that, and I don't intend to any time soon," Naruto replied.

Yamato stretched and got up, with a towel around his waist. "I'm going to make sure that dinner will be ready on time. It should be served in about an hour, so you shouldn't be in here for much longer."

The two guys nodded and then Naruto continued to telling Sai about some of the places he had been with Jiraiya and Hinata over the past three years.

Sakura was sitting against the wall dividing the men's and women's section, eavesdropping on Naruto and Sai's conversation. _Wow, he spent a lot of time in Sunagakure. It's funny that he and Gaara have been such good friends since that fight during the Chunin Exams. Wait, Temari likes Shikamaru? He, he, he, I wonder if Ino-pig knows yet. _Sakura was by nature curious, which is what prompted her to learn so much. She also loved gossip, so she was always trying to hear something that no one else knew. _Wait, what was that about Hinata? They are engaged? Since when? This is gossip gold. The spineless princess and the hyperactive dork. Naruto isn't a knucklehead anymore. Did he knock Hinata up while they were gone? It must not have been that long ago, she's still really slender. Is that why they are engaged?_

Sakura kept busy with her thoughts as she got out of the hot spring and dressed in the yukata provided by the hot spring staff. After she was dressed, she was directed to the room where their dinner had been prepared. The only seat left available was next to Sai and across from Yamato. Naruto and Sai were busy talking still, and neither guy had even noticed her presence yet.

_ "_Idatakimasu!" She called out, catching the guy's attention and stopping their conversation.

"Idatakimasu!" Naruto and Sai quickly followed her lead, and then proved that they were teenage guys by trying to eat everything in sight.

Sakura mentally sniffed at the boys' antics. While she also ate heartily, she also conducted herself with some dignity.

Yamato looked at the three teens, mentally reviewing what Kakashi and Tsunade had told him. _ Haruno Sakura, genjutsu specialist, also trained as a medic nin, used to working in a clinical setting, not a battlefield medic, a good, basic all around fighter. Sai, a former (most likely still current) member of Danzo's ROOT program, which the Sandaime ordered him to disband. Uses drawings and fairly adept with kenjutsu. Has no social skills at all. Finally, Uzumaki Naruto, ninjutsu specialist, good skills in taijutsu, no ability in genjutsu, kenjutsu training ongoing. He is the son of ANBU legend __Kitsune, and a close combat specialist. He is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so watch out if he get's emotional, the Kyuubi might try to make a break for it. Why did I agree to this?_

"Something wrong, Yamato-taicho? You look like you have swallowed a lemon," Sakura commented.

"Just questioning my sanity," Yamato replied, "All older ninja do it from time to time."

"I questioned Kakashi-sensei's sanity all of the time," Sakura said thoughtfully, "Kurenai-sensei is different, but she doesn't act at all like Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't judge him too quickly, Sakura. He is one if the youngest veterans of the Third Shinobi War, and all of his close friends are dead. How would you handle half of the things he's gone through without losing your mind?" Yamato's tone was gentle and questioning. Kakashi was a good friend of his, though Kakashi had tried to keep distance between himself and everyone else after the death of his fiancee, Norita Rin, who Yamato had also known and worked with in ANBU.

Sakura was stunned. _That explains so much about Kakashi-sensei, How come he never said anything?_

Naruto and Sai were off in their own conversation. "So, that is how you know the Kazekage. Is he as strong as they say?" Sai asked.

"Gaara is really strong. He is probably the toughest opponent I have ever fought, with the exceptions of Ero-Sennin and Hina-hime. Kakashi-sensei is really tough as well, but is you know his weakness, you can survive against him."

"Isn't Hatake Kakashi considered to be one of Konoha's elite Jonin?" Sai asked, puzzled by Naruto's words.

"I said survive, not beat. Big difference. Gaara, however, is much harder to defeat. He has an amazing defense, knows a ton of offensive skills, and has a ton of chakra and endurance. You'd have to be at least S-rank to stand a chance against Gaara."

Sai nodded while thinking, _The Kazekage is stronger than Danzo-sama gave him credit for. To realize that he could easily defeat Hatake Kakashi is hard to imagine. Don't underestimate Sabaku Gaara because of his youth._

Somewhere back in Konoha, two guys in serious need of a fashion consultant yelled in unison, "Flames of youth!"

Sai shivered for no reason at all. "What was it like to train under the Yondaime's teacher?"

"Ero-Sennin is a great ninja and teacher, but you need to keep him focused on what you are supposed to be doing. I learned from him, and two ANBU on a long term mission codenamed Crow and Eagle. They were also great senseis."

"Crow and Eagle?" Yamato asked, "I don't know any ANBU codenamed Crow. And Eagle, he's been serving in the village for the past two years."

Naruto gulped. He couldn't tell Yamato the truth about Itachi and Rin. "It's an S-rank class mission they were assigned by the Sandaime several years ago. I believe that they are considered to be MIA, but I think that is all I can say without getting into trouble."

Yamato nodded. He didn't ask anymore and Naruto didn't mention Crow and Eagle again. The dinner finished up, and Yamato was left alone, contemplating what he had learned about the members of the team.

Back in Konoha, Hinata sat down at Ichiraku ramen for an early dinner, wanting to talk a bit with Ayame. Another girl was already there, eating ramen and studying. She had dark reddish-brown hair held back in two braids, pale skin, green eyes, and wearing civilian clothes. Ayame was next to her, also studying from the same book.

"Hi, Ayame," Hinata got the ramen girl's attention.

"Hi, Hinata. Sorry, Tsuruko here was helping me understand what we are studying in chemistry. Tsuruko, this is my friend, Genin Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, this is my best friend, Hitsugaya Tsuruko. She is almost seventeen and attends the same advanced civilian school as me."

Tsuruko gave Hinata a great big smile. "You're Hinata? You are just as pretty as Ayame said you were. I'm so glad to meet you. Is Naruto going to meet you here or something? I've been wanting to meet Ayame's otouto for the longest time." Tsuruko then got off of the stool to give Hinata a bow.

Hinata returned it. "It is nice to meet you, Tsuruko. Naruto is gone on a mission, but he should be home in a few days. What is your focus in study?"

"I'm focusing on science and chemistry. I once made my family garbage can explode on accident when I was eight and have been fascinated with stuff like that ever since. I was never interested in being a ninja, but I do envy you with all you get to see and experience."

"Except we don't often get the chance to enjoy them because we worried about completing our mission." A beetle landed on Ayame's shoulder, and Hinata gently picked it up and placed it on the ground.

"You like bugs?" Tsuruko asked, "I love studying them, but most girls I know freak out and try to squish them."

"One of my former teammates is a member of the Aburame clan, so I learned to respect insects from him," Hinata replied.

"One of the bug users? Awesome! I love being out in nature and studying all of the different wildlife, everything from bugs to birds. Just not snakes. I hate snakes."

"Me too, but blame Orochimaru for that fear," Hinata replied. "Do you mind frogs and toads? I just ask because I summon them. It's because I was taught by the Toad Sannin. He had me sign the summoning contract."

"As long as they don't jump on me, I'm good."

The three girls began chatting as they ate their ramen and soon all were friends. As they began gathering their things to leave, Hinata had the strangest idea. "Hey, Tsuruko, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"You know that Aburame teammate of mine? Would you object to being set up on a blind date with him? I think the two of you might get along pretty well," Hinata suggested to her new friend.

Tsuruko paused and said, "Sure, why not? If anything, this will get my mother off of my back about my lack of a social life. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Tsuruko, when you are dealing with ninja, never ask that question," Hinata replied while laughing.

* * *

A/N, take two: Sorry it took me so long to update, but the only time it feel that I have to write is when I go to church. Ryusora, you know what I mean. Thank you everyone for your reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Sorry again about the long break between updates. My dad passed away on Halloween which both killed my desire to write and gave me writer's block. I have also got some time off of work so I was finally able to write once I broke past my block. What can I say, Sai is hard to write! He maybe one of my favorite characters, but it is so hard to get into his head. If I've gotten him out of character, I apologize. Please, read, enjoy, and review, just don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto!

* * *

Sai woke early the next morning, leaving Naruto who was still asleep. He grabbed his pack and went outside. Once he was comfortably situated, he pulled a sketchpad and colored pencils out of his backpack and got to work. As he worked on a piece of abstract art, his mind turned to his new teammates. Sakura seemed less competent than the other kunoichi he had worked with in ROOT, and seemed to get mad at him every time he made an observation, which was also something they didn't do. However, since she was apprenticed to the Godaime Hokage, she must have some redeeming qualities. Hinata was an enigma, from the little he had heard about her. Heiress of the powerful Hyuuga clan, but apprenticed to the Toad Sannin. She spent almost three years away from the village, and since her return, now lived away from the clan with her fiance, Naruto. Naruto was a little confusing. He was open and kind to Yamato and Sai. He was also apprenticed to Jiraiya-sama, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Sai shook his head in confusion. He had never spent time around people like these and it was throwing him out of sorts. Even though he had no emotion, he could still get confused. Naruto's offer to learn tanto from him had caught him off guard. Something about him reminded Sai of his older brother, though he didn't know why. He focused on his drawing, letting the familiar motions help work through his confusion.

Naruto turned on his futon, lost in a dream. He was standing in the Hokage's office with Hinata, who was holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Tsunade was speaking, "Naruto, I am retiring as Hokage, and I have decided to announce..."

"Naruto!" Yamato's voice broke into his dream, waking him up.

"What did I do?" Naruto replied sitting up straight.

"We need to get going," Yamato-taicho said, "Get ready to go and find Sakura and Sai. I want to leave within an hour."

"Understood," Naruto replied and then flopped down onto the futon, remembering his dream. _Was Tsunade-baachan going to name me Hokage? And Hina-hime was holding a baby! Was it a boy or a girl? Ahhh, I can't remember. It was a great dream. Well, better get going. _He quickly dressed, ate breakfast and went to find his two teammates.

Sakura had found Sai hard at work on his drawing. "Oh, is that an abstract? It looks amazing. What are you going to call it?"

"I never give my drawings titles. It seems pointless. My landscapes, anyone can see what they are supposed to be. Same with everything else I draw."

"But you give them a name to show what they mean to you."

"They don't mean anything to me. I don't have emotions, so they don't have an emotional connection to me. Without that, why should I bother naming them?"

"But what if someone doesn't know what it is you have drawn? A title will help them understand. Titles aren't just for the artist, they are also for the people who see them."

"I never thought of it that way before. A title helping others understand my drawings. I will think about it."

"Oi, Sai, Sakura," Naruto called out, "It is time to go!"

"Already?" Sakura asked, then checked her watch. "Wow, Naruto, you're awake without anyone having to wake you up. I'm impressed. Apparently going with Jiraiya-sama did you a world of good."

"Yamato-taicho woke me up," Naruto replied. He then peeked over Sai's shoulder. "Nice, but I don't get abstracts. They just look like someone put color where ever they wanted to me."

"You are not a big fan of art?" Sai asked.

"Not abstracts. I like stuff you can understand without having to puzzle it out," Naruto replied. "Yamato-taicho sent me to get you two. He wants to head out."

"Oh, okay," Sai said, and began to pack everything back up.

As they got underway, all of them stayed silent, without any of the bickering or tension of the day before. Yamato was glad to see them getting along. He knew the mission was important, and it was just as important to the mission's success that the team get along. He was also wondering about Naruto's comment about Crow and Eagle. _Who could they be? What kind of mission could they be on which would require them to be gone from the village for such a long time, but still be able to train two Genin? I need to ask the Hokage about this._

Naruto was wary as they made their way. _I wonder who Sasori's spy is? This mission could turn out bad in so many ways. What's Hinata up to? Naruto, keep you mind on the mission. This involves Orochimaru. I can't afford to be distracted. I wonder how Sasuke has changed, and if he really has gone bad, how can I tell Itachi? He is very disappointed that Sasuke has betrayed the village, but he still has hope for him. What if Sasuke can't be redeemed? What will I do then? I mean what I told Sai. I won't abandon him to Orochimaru, I will rescue him. But what if he doesn't want to be rescued? What will I do then? How can I help him then? I can't tell him the truth about Itachi. Number one, he won't believe me, and number two, I can't explain how I got the knowledge. Ahhh, this sucks! Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I haven't felt this helpless since I woke up in the hospital after my fight in the Valley of the End._

Sakura's mind was also on the mission. _What if this is a wild goose chase? Will this work? Will we get information about Sasuke? How has he changed? I wasn't able to stop him from leaving before, but I will be able to bring him back. I am much stronger now. I will do everything possible to make this mission succeed. We will save you, Sasuke, I promise you._

Sai's thoughts were in a different direction. _I know what Danzo-sama wants me to do, but I have been ordered by Hokage-sama to no longer follow his orders. Who should I be more loyal to? Danzo-sama, or the Hokage who outranks him? Danzo-sama claims that we, ROOT, are the true strength of Konoha, but I was defeated by those four so easily. They have said that they will never abandon a comrade, and this mission proves it. Even thought the Uchiha abandoned the village, they are still willing to risk everything to save his life. My comrades in ROOT wouldn't do that. Is that what makes them so strong? Is that the 'will of fire' I have heard other shinobi talking about before? What makes these people so different?_

As the sun set, Yamato stopped the team. "We will camp here tonight. The bridge isn't far from here, so we will reach it tomorrow and prepare." He began forming hand signs. "Mokuton: Four Pillars House Jutsu!" Wood began sprouting from the ground and quickly grew into a huge house.

Naruto gave a low whistle. "I like camping with you, Yamato-taicho. This is much better than being stuck in a leaky tent with Ero-Sennin's snoring. You don't snore, do you?"

"Not that I know of," Yamato replied.

"I don't," Sai added.

"Naruto! Why would you ask something like that?" Sakura groaned.

"If you've ever been around Ero-Sennin when he snored, you'd be asking the same thing," Naruto shot back. "After almost three years of putting up with it, I would like to take a break from it."

"Like you are one to talk. You snore as well!"

"Not as loudly as Ero-Sennin, according to Hinata-hime," Naruto replied.

"Are you sure she just wasn't being nice?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Yes, Hinata is terrible at lying."

"Will you two knock it off?" Yamato grumbled. "We are all tired and hungry, and the last thing I want to know is who snores louder."

"Sorry, Yamato-taicho," Naruto and Sakura contritely replied as one.

After they had all eaten, Yamato brought them all together. "Naruto, you are the only person here who has faced Sasori. What can you tell us about him?"

"He is a perfectionist, hates being late and taking a long time to do things. Since he was a Suna puppet master, he was most likely extremely detail oriented," Naruto said, remembering his brief encounter with the puppet master, and Itachi's information about him. "He had turned himself into a puppet, and was the one responsible for the Sandaime Kazekage's death."

"Really?" Sai asked.

"He turned him into a human puppet, according to Hinata-hime and Chiyo-baasama," Naruto explained. "Hinata would be able to tell you more, since she fought him, while I faced Deidara."

"We just need to fool the spy long enough to capture him. Suna provided us with a picture of the Hiruko puppet he traveled in, so I can disguise myself like it. Do you remember what he sounded like?"

"Yes, I do remember that. He didn't sound human at all. It gave me the creeps to be honest."

"Thank you, Naruto, and thank you for being honest," Yamato said. "Let's get some rest. I want to have a team work exercise tomorrow morning, so be prepared."

"It's not another bell test is it?" Naruto groaned, "I've had enough of those to last a lifetime."

"No, it isn't."

"Good, 'cause I don't know your weaknesses like I do Kakashi-sensei's."

"Yeah, those perverted books of his," Sakura muttered.

"Hinata destroyed them," Naruto told her, grinning like a fox.

"Good for her!" Sakura cheered. "I can't believe the spineless princess would have the guts to do that!"

Naruto abruptly glared at her, "What did you just call Hinata?"

Sakura suddenly looked ashamed of herself. "The spineless princess. It's what almost everyone at the Academy called her. She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, but never acted the part, being so shy and never standing up for herself."

"Who came up with that nickname?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't remember," Sakura admitted.

"Did it ever occur to you that all she needed was some friends? She was picked on by older kids who didn't like her because she was related to Neji, and made fun of by the kids in our class. I feel bad because I didn't notice her or try to be friends with her back then, but at least I didn't make fun of her or call her names behind her back!"

"She was picked on?"

"I know that because I stopped it once," Naruto shot back. "I provoked those bullies into going after me instead."

Sakura was stunned by Naruto's vehemence, and felt ashamed of her actions when she was younger. _Why didn't I try to be nicer to Hinata back then? Was it so I could stay with the 'cool' crowd?_ She couldn't say anything to defend herself, so she stayed quiet. Naruto didn't say anything else, while Sai was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Yamato watched the interchange with a blank face. _This is an interesting thing to happen. I hope it doesn't interfere with their ability to work together._

Back in Konoha, Hinata heaved a deep breath as she finished with the assignments Tsunade had given her to test her medic skills. The assignments had included healing cuts and broken bones, analyzing poisons, creating antidotes, various diagnoses, and reviews of human anatomy, physiology, and pathology. It had been a very demanding and thorough examination, and Hinata was exhausted. Some things she had excelled in, others she had barely passed. Like her teacher, Hinata had focused on treating injuries as quickly and as efficiently as possible, which included taking some shortcuts that most medics working in a clinical setting wouldn't need to.

Tsunade mentally reviewed Hinata's abilities. The girl was a very competent medic, but needed some more training in certain areas. _I heard Rin was a good medic, and I am very pleased with how well she taught Hinata. Rin is also one of the few medics alive to claim to have done something I haven't. _ Tsunade mentally smiled at that. It was true. Rin had performed a successful battlefield eye transplant, which was made even more difficult with the fact that said eye possessed a doujustu. It had astounded people then, and still impressed people today that the transplanted eye was doing so well.

"You did well, Hinata," Tsunade said, giving the girl a smile. "Rin taught you very well."

"She is an excellent teacher," Hinata replied, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "She is also a great friend. I can't wait for her to return to Konoha."

"I may call her back soon. I'm going to need every experienced Jonin we have now that the Akatsuki are starting to move."

"Her skills were a little rusty, but Jiraiya and Crow helped her get back up to speed," Hinata informed her.

"Even better. She was considered to be one of the best assassins the ANBU had ever seen, thanks to her medic training," Tsunade told her.

"She never mentioned that."

"It is in her file," Tsunade shrugged. "Most civilians wouldn't expect a pretty woman to be a great assassin, so they let their guard down. I mainly knew her by reputation, because Kushina, Hitomi, and Shizune knew her well. I can't wait to get to know her."

"She's like the older sister I never had, and reminds me a bit of my mother," Hinata said. "Temari is also like an older sister."

"Gaara informed me about the unofficial adoption," Tsunade informed her. "I'm glad that Naruto does have a family now, even if it is a bit unconventional."

"Well, he has a grandma in you; an uncle/father figure in Jiraiya; Rin is his older sister/mother; Itachi, Kankuro, and Gaara are his older brothers; Obito is his younger brother; and you know what I am," Hinata laughed.

Tsunade grinned, "Yes, I do know. I am the one who married you two after all."

"Tsunade-sama, what will happen if I don't get pregnant in time? Could my clan elders annul my marriage and make me marry Yamada Tarou?" Hinata whispered, giving voice to the fears that had been lurking in the back of her mind for a while.

"If they even try, they will not only have to get through Naruto, but also myself, Jiraiya, Neji, your father, Haruka, Rin, Itachi, and most importantly, you. You have become an amazing kunoichi, Hinata. The fact that you took down Sasori of the Red Sand without a scratch proves it."

"I couldn't have done it without help from Chiyo-sama," Hinata blushed at the praise.

"You are also humble, which is a good thing. However, you faced down an S-rank missing nin and lived to tell the tale. How many fifteen-year-old ninja can claim that?"

"Not many."

"You're right about that," Tsunade gave her another smile. "Besides, I wouldn't worry about your clan elders. Naruto never backs down from a challenge, and I doubt he will let this one get past him."

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata squeaked out, going tomato red.

The Hokage had a good laugh at Hinata's expense, and then said, "I have a surprise for both you and Naruto once he comes back."

"What? What is it?"

"Let's just say that the two of you will not have to worry about the Chunin Exams again."

Hinata stared at her in shock, realizing what that meant. "It's a secret, so you can't say anything until it's official. Congratulations."

* * *

A/N, take two: He he he! I love doing this. See ya all next time!


End file.
